Adopted
by Little Katie Whitlock
Summary: Isabella Swan has had a hard life. She's been in foster care for the past six years. How will she feel when she has to go across the country to live with her new family? And when she meets Jasper? AU, AH, Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first fic, please be nice. :3  
Bella has had a really hard life. She's been in foster care for the past six years, and she loves her foster family very much. When the agency decides that her foster family can't afford the seven children they have, they gave pictures to a family who are looking to adopt. The Cullens decide on chosing Bella because they didn't want a younger child to be around the three teens they already have. How will Bella feel when she meets her new parents?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I sat on my bed, my knees pulled up against my chest. Wet, thick tears were running down my face as I stared at the pale blue wall across from me. An occasional sob broke from my chest. The pain in my chest was getting bigger and bigger. It felt as if I was being torn open… and in a way, I was.

I was being taken away from my foster family. The family I've been with since my father killed my mother, and then committed suicide right after… It's been almost six years since I've been with them, and I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. No one but my foster family… but the agency was taking me away because they found a family that was going to adopt me… A family that was taking me away from Arizona. A family that was bringing me to California.

I didn't want to leave. I knew nothing outside my family of nine. My foster parents, Joe and Anita Kelly, were the best people ever. They understood everything I went through. They understood that I'd have breakdowns and scream and fight. Whenever that happened, they left me alone. They didn't bother me… they'd wait a few hours before they'd come find me and comfort me, telling me that everything was going to get better. My seven siblings didn't really bother me at all, seeing as I was older than all of them. They were all under the age of seven, and sometime I didn't know how Joe and Anita could keep up with them.

The oldest, besides me, had just turned six. Anna was beautiful with bright green eyes and blond hair to her waist. Her parents didn't want her, so they just left her on Anita's door step in the dead of winter, even if the lowest temperature was only sixty degrees.

The two next to her are twins. They turned four a few months ago. Sterling and Amie were pretty much identical except for their gender. They both had black, shiny hair and brown eyes. They were both in a car accident that killed their parents as they were leaving the hospital with them, three days after they were born..

Kayla was next. She was three. She's seen more in her three years than I have in my 15. She sat in her crib and watched as someone stabbed her mother over and over. She cried, and cried for her mother to wake up. When her cries got so loud, the neighbours came to see what was wrong. Kayla was sent to us almost immediately, only three weeks ago.

Next was Tyler. He was only one. No one knows what happened to his parents. He was left in the hospital as a baby. His parents had just gotten up and left while he was in the ICU getting his lungs developed seeing as he was born prematurely. No one's heard from them since.

The youngest two, Lucas and Jonathan were the only children that actually belonged to Anita and Joe. They were three months old, and completely identical. Brown hair, blue eyes, same height, same facial features. The only one who could tell them apart was Anita.

I loved my family. I really did. Sure, it was big, and there were times when one child didn't get as much attention as the other, but we were all happy. We were a true family. But now, the agency says that Anita has enough on her belt, and were going to let the family that wanted to adopt me, take me away. They said that The Cullen family were very nice people, and that I would like it there. The only thing I could say was _Tough chance. _

So I sat on my bed, crying my eyes out, staring at the wall. I was leaving today. I was going with the Cullen family, and I would probably never see Anita or Joe ever again. The thought made me cry harder. Sobs broke through my chest more often and I couldn't find the energy in me to stop them. I couldn't stop the sobs, I couldn't stop my heart from breaking, and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Bella?" Anita's soft voice cut through my crying. I lifted my head from my knees and looked at her, my tears continuing to fall. "Oh, sweetie." she sighed sadly, crawling on the bed next to me, hugging me to her side. "I don't want you to leave either, baby girl. You're my daughter." she whispered to me, kissing my forehead.

"But-but-" my voice cracked. "You're the only family I have… I can't just… I can't just… I can't just let you guys go and be part of the Cullen family.. I can't!" I sobbed into her chest, my arms snaking around her waist, clutching her to me.

"Es niña bien." she whispered. "It'll all work out. You'll get the family that can give you anything you want. You wont have to live with financial limits anymore. You can wear the clothes I know you want to. You don't have to put your dreams on hold anymore, sweetie." she whispered to me.

"I don't care about that anymore, Mom!" I cried, pulling away. I was getting angry. "The point of this is I wont be with you! You're the only mother figure I've had since…" I trailed off. "I don't know the Cullens. What if they're just like my father was? Hateful? Hurtful? Sick? And there's boys in the family! What if one of them decide to rape me or something? Mom… I don't want to go!" I cried. My tears were bigger and thicker now. My eyes hurt. I had a headache.

"I can't do anything about it honey." she had tears welling in her eyes. "The agency things there's too many children in this home. The Cullens were looking to adopt, and the agency gave them pictures of you, Anna, Kayla, Sterling and Amie, and Tyler. The Cullen's had decided that they didn't want to have a small child in a house full of teenagers, so they chose you. The agency tried to fight with them, because they know how much you love it here, but the Family was insistent. They wanted you, and they were going to have you. We have no choice but to hand you over… and I cant fight them because your not in my custody anymore…" tears were falling freely down her face now.

"But… will I ever-" I stopped.

"Will you ever what, baby?" she asked, running her fingers through my knotted hair.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked softly.

Anita sighed. "I.. I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to talk about this to your…" she gulped, "family." I cringed at the word and snuggled closer to Anita, looking for comfort only she could give.

"I'm going to miss you so much, mom." I whispered into her chest. "I love you." I choked out. My throat closed up, and gasped for breath as more tears ran down my face and painful sobs ripped from my throat. My grip on Anita's shirt was like a vice, and if I tightened it anymore, I think I'd rip it off.

"I love you too, baby girl, as if you were my own." she whispered into my hair. "But come on, let's get you cleaned up. They'll be here soon." she sighed, her grip tightening on me.

Finally, she stood up, pulling me with her. We walked slowly through the eerily quiet house to Anita and Joe's room. She sat me on her bed, and walked to her closet. "I was saving these clothes for an emergency… and I think this is that emergency." she pulled out a really nice white blouse and a black skirt that looked like it would only reach my mid-thigh. She looked at me, sadly, and walked over. "Put these on, baby girl. I'll do your hair." I nodded slightly before I started to take off my old black shirt. I carefully slipped on the blouse on and stood up. I looked at the skirt before slipping out of my sweats and sliding the skirt on over my hips.

I looked over at Anita who walked towards me with a brush. She sat me down on her bed again, and perched herself behind me to brush the knots from my hair. I winced, and groaned a couple times, flinching as I felt my hair being pulled from the roots as she brushed it, but other than that I made no sound. When she got every tangle out of my hair, she walked to her dresser and picked up a beautiful sparkling butterfly clip. She moved my long bang from my eyes and clipped it back out of my face. She smiled at me and kissed my nose. "You're so beautiful, baby girl." she said as more ears ran down her face. "Please, keep in contact with me!" she cried as she hugged me closer to her body than ever before.

"I will. I promise."

We were interrupted when Joe walked into the room, a sad look on his face and tears shining in his eyes. "Um, the Cullens are here." he whispered, his voice cracking. I pulled away from Anita and walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"You're the best father anyone could ever ask for, Dad. I hope you know that." I whispered to him as he put his arms around me.

"It's only because of you, darling." I sniffled a bit and pulled back, not wanting to ruin my hair.

"I love you, daddy." he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, baby."

I walked to the door, and opened it. Standing there were two people who were holding hands. I gulped and smiled shyly. "Hello." I said quietly. "You must be…" I wracked my brain for their names. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked, sniffing slightly. They smiled sadly at me before they nodded. "Um, wont you come in?" I asked, opening the door farther. Carlisle put his hand on Esme's lower back and escorted her into the home first. "I'll only be a few moments. I have to say goodbye to my family members." I whispered.

Just as the sentence left my mouth, Anna came running up to me. "Bella! No! don't go!" she had tiny tears running down her small face and it made me want to screech my eyes out. I lent down to her level, and pulled her into a hug. "No Bells, stay." she whimpered into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I have to go." I whispered. "I have no choice. But you'll see me again. I promise." her sobbing was become louder and she pressed herself against me tighter.

"I love you, sissy." she whimpered into my neck. A sob broke from my chest as I hugged her tightly to me.

"I love you too, Anna."

Anita took Anna's hand and pulled her into her arms, letting the oldest twins run at me. "Will we see you again, Bella?" they asked together. I smiled at them, kissing both of their cheeks and smoothing down their hair.

"Of course you'll see me again. I'll come back whenever you want me to." they smiled they're adorable identical grins and hugged me. "Now, Sterling, listen to mom. Don't give her any trouble." he smiled innocently at me. "And Amie, no more playing with her make up. You can play with it when you're older." she sighed and pouted at me. "Nope, no pouting. When you're my age you can play with make up, alright?" she nodded, and the twins hugged me again.

They moved to the side and little Kayla wobble over to me. "No go, Bewwa" she cried.

"Don't cry, sweetie. Bella will be back before you know it." I whispered to her. She looked at me, and nodded once. "Be good for mommy, okay? When I see you again, I want a good report." she nodded against my chest before she wobbly walked back to Anita. I walked over to Tyler, who was sitting in the corner playing with his blocks and kissed his cheek.

"Bewwa." he giggled. I smiled. I looked over at Anita and sighed.

"Lucas and Jonathan are too young, honey. They wont remember you. But I'll make sure to show them a picture of you every day of the year and tell them all about you. They'll know who you are when you see them again." I nodded and hugged her again. "I love you, Bella." she whispered and kissed my forehead.

I looked at Joe and burst out crying and hugged him tightly. "Bye daddy." I said, not caring if Mr and Mrs Cullen heard me or not. "I love you." he embraced her tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, darling. You'll always be my daughter." he whispered.

I pulled away and sighed, looking at my family. I stepped back, feeling my heart rip open at the small whimper that came from Kayla, and I turned to Carlisle and Esme. They had sad looks on their faces, but I knew that no matter what they'd never let me stay. I sighed and walked over. Esme embraced me in a warm hug, and ran her hands through my hair.

"You'll like your new home, Isabella." I cringed at the name and she pulled back. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling with worry.

"Yes…" I hesitated. "I go by Bella." I smiled shyly.

"Ah, Bella. Yes, the agency said something about that. My apologies." she smiled. "Well, should we get going? It's quiet a drive to the airport." I sighed and nodded once. I looked back at my family behind me, and waved as tears once again welled in my eyes. Carlisle placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. I looked back again.

"Bye guys." I whispered as Esme walked out of the house. Carlisle's hand pressed into my back, making me walk forward. I followed Esme to the taxi that was waiting, and Carlisle opened the front door for me. I smiled shyly in thanks and got in the car, immediately putting on my seatbelt.

The drive to the airport was quiet and I stared out the window the whole way. I watched the houses, buildings and desert fly by as we drove further and further away from my home. I watched as the children with their parents walked around in the park, I watched as teenagers with friends and boyfriends hung out on the broken equipment. I sighed sadly and sunk down in my seat. I knew this was going to a long rest of my life.

When we arrived at the airport, Carlisle opened the door for me again, and once again, put his hand on my back, as if I was going to run away. We followed Esme into the airport and up to the check-in desk. "Three first class flights for the Cullens." Esme said gently, smiling. The woman behind the desk smiled and began typing on her computer. After a minute, I saw three tickets being printed from the desk.

Then it hit me.

I wasn't a Kelly anymore. I was a Cullen.

Isabella Cullen.

**Do you think I should leave it there, or should I continue it? I think I could make a good story out of this, but I wont do anything unless I know what everyone wants. Please review, and remember, this is my first fic. Be nice. **

**:)**


	2. One

**Hi everybody. Thanks for all the reivews I've recieved.  
I've changed the rating to the story because of future lemons and all, and I even added a character paring. It'll eventually become a Bella/Jasper fic, and I hope everyone's okay with that.  
A few of you asked if Jacob was going to be in the story and he will, around chapter five or so I think. Maybe later.  
I hope you like this Chapter, and I'm sorry if it seems boring.  
It's my frist story so please be nice. :)**

**I own nothing! Sadly.**

The plane ride was long. I was sitting in the row behind Carlisle and Esme, and I was getting nervous. I couldn't see them. They couldn't see me. My mind was running through all the bad things about this; I could be taken, I could be raped. Someone could hurt me. They'd never know. I could feel the anxiety settling in as I continued to think of these scenarios. A sick person like my father could be on this plane. They could kill me. They could do exactly what my father did to my mother… I could suffer the same fate as she did!

My breathing was getting heavier, and I was looking around frantically for a way out. I knew I couldn't jump out of the plane without killing myself, but I could get somewhere I could be completely alone and not have to worry about anyone being able to get to me.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stood from my seat. Carlisle and Esme stopped they're conversation, and looked back at me. I smiled weakly. "I need to use the washroom." I whispered and walked down the aisle away from them. I found the bathroom and quickly walked in, shutting the door and locking it.

I sat on the small toilet and took deep breaths. I had to calm my breathing… I had to get the pictures of that night out of my head. I had to get the picture of my father raping my mother, stabbing her over 20 times and then slitting his throat out of my head… I had to or I might just die of a panic attack or something. And I don't think Carlisle and Esme would be to happy with me hiding in the bathroom half way through a panic attack and having to be taken off the plane on a gurney with a sheet over me.

I stared at the white wall across from me as I tried to calm myself down.. Unfortunately, the tiny confined space was doing nothing for my breathing or my anxiety. I looked at myself in the mirror next to me, and I sighed. I looked like a mess. My face was blotchy from the heat, my hair had gone frizzy at the sides from the sweat I was producing because of my panic attack, my eyes were red form the tears I wouldn't let fall. I was a mess. I wetted some toilet paper and ran it over my face, trying to make myself look presentable and not so stressed out.

"Bella?" I jumped, letting out a small shriek at the sound of Carlisle's voice. I opened the door, and looked up at him. He smiled at me sympathetically, and put his hand out for me to take. Hesitantly, I did, and his big hang wrapped around mine in a comfortable way. "I know you didn't want to leave you family, honey, but you can have a better life with us. You may still contact them, you know. I will not have you lose complete contact from them. We're not those kind of people. We may have a lot of money, but Bella, we are very modest people. Esme and I hope you know that you can come to us with any questions you may have, any problems, or even if you just want to talk."

"Do you… do you know what happened?"

He looked at me confused, "Do I know what happened? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you know why I'm in the… foster care?" I asked shyly. I could feel my face flushing red and I looked at the ground.

"We do not know why. We told the agency that we would wait until you are ready to tell us. Whether it's now, a day, a week, a month or a year away. Honey, just take your time. We will not pressure you into this. Alright?" I looked up at him, and his blue eyes glimmered in the dim light of the aircraft.

"Thanks Carlisle." I whispered. "But I promise I wont wait to long to tell you. But I also want you guys to be prepared for what you might hear. It's not a very nice story." I said.

"Bella, I'm a surgeon, there's not much I've not heard in my lifetime. But I will prepare my family as best I can."

"You're a doctor?" I asked, surprise. He smiled and nodded. "Was that your dream from when you were a child?" I asked.

Carlisle's smile widened. "It was. I always wanted to make a difference in my community as a child. I'd always play doctor with my brothers and sisters. However, my father was no okay with my decision to pursue a career in the medical field. He had wanted me to become a lawyer. I had no interest in it." he admitted. I smiled. "What's your ambition, Bella?" he asked.

I blushed. "I want to be an actress…" I bit my lip, and looked back at the ground. "But I know that'll never happen so I've decided that I'd like to be a teacher." I wouldn't look at him.

"Bella, you can become an actress." Carlisle said, placing his finger under my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You can be anything you want. Nothing can stop you from making your dreams come true." he told me softly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks.." I whispered, embarrassed.

"Um, excuse me, Dr Cullen, could you and Miss Bella take your seats? We're about to land." Carlisle smiled at the stewardess, and took his hand from mine, placing it on my back and pushing me forward gently. He followed me back to my seat, and I smiled shyly at Esme as she looked at us in concern. I sat down, and was shocked when Carlisle gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and looked down, fiddling with my hands. I heard his low chuckle as he sat next to Esme who gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I smiled to myself at the sight. I've only ever seen true love between Anita and Joe, and I never thought I'd ever see again. It calmed me to know that Carlisle and Esme were completely in love.

I looked out the window and watched as the clouds rose above the window as we descended towards the ground. I watched as trees, roads, cars, and buildings became life sized instead of ant sized, and I sighed softly when it finally hit that I was in California, and not Arizona. I had to admit, seeing grass instead of desert was slightly better, but knowing I was no longer in the same state as Anita and Joe, it unnerved me a bit and made me want to cry a little. But I didn't. I followed Esme and Carlisle off the flight, and out of the airport.

"Uhm.. don't you have to get your bags?" I asked shyly. Esme smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, Bella, we didn't take any luggage with us. We only arrived in Arizona last night." I nodded.

"But what about the outfit you wore yesterday? You didn't just bring one right?" I asked.

She smiled again. "Those were older clothes we had yesterday. We donated them and the bags we had to the salvation army." I smiled slightly. They were so caring.

"Oh that was nice." Esme smiled warmly and took my hand as we walked out of the airport. It was a warm day, and there was no wind and I could feel the suns heat beating down on me. I sighed softly and wiped the slight sheen of sweat that was on my forehead. Carlisle smiled when he saw me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella, the car has air conditioning." I nodded.

I was amazed at how quickly I warmed up to these nice people. Usually it takes me ages to even feel safe within 100 feet of a new person, let alone be able to let them touch me. I didn't know what it was about these Cullens but they made me feel safe and loved, although they met me not even 10 hours ago. I felt like I've known them all my life. I didn't know what it was, but they seemed to be able to get through my carefully built exterior.

I followed Carlisle and Esme to a very nice black car. A Mercedes. I gaped at it, my eyes wide, my jaw as slack as it could go. It was a beautiful car, and I was absolutely in love with it.

When I got closer to it, I ran my hand along to glossy side of the sleek car, and I completely fell in love with it. I was all but drooling over the beauty.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme chuckling at me as I fawned over their car, and I turned to look at them, a little shy. "Sorry." I bit my lip, blushing. "I just… I love this car," I laughed. They both smiled and walked over.

"Maybe you can drive it when you get your drivers license in a couple of years." Esme winked as Carlisle opened the back door for me. I smiled at them and got in, buckling up.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you'd come into town with me sometime this week so we can go shopping for anything you may need." Esme said, as we pulled onto the high way five minutes later. "We could you anything you need." I smiled at her. I loved how she and Carlisle had made an attempt at trying to make me more comfortable almost as soon as they met me.

"Of course, Esme." I smiled. "So, um, can you tell me about my new siblings?" I asked quietly. I notice Esme smile from the front seat.

"Of, sweetie. You'll love them. Our oldest, Edward, is in college now. He's studying medicine at Yale, just like his father did. He's turning 22 in a few months, but don't worry, you'll get to meet him, he's home for the summer. I think you'll like him. He has an interest in playing the piano." I smiled. I loved the piano.

"Maybe he could teach you, if you'd like." Carlisle smiled from the drivers seat. I nodded eagerly. I've always wanted to learn to play the piano.

"Our second eldest is Emmett. He's 18 and just graduated high school. He's going to Harvard to study Law Enforcement. He's going to become a defence lawyer, so thankfully he's still in town as well, so you can meet him to. He's fiercely protective of his family members, and if someone he cares for gets hurt, he's always the one to cheer them up. I have a feeling he'll be the older brother you never had." She smiled at me.

"Or wanted." I mumbled under my breath, but they both heard me and laughed slightly.

"And our youngest, Alice, is your age. She's… hyper." she deadpanned. "She loves to shop, and she loves giving make over's. She doesn't have many friends because of it so I'm hoping that you two will hit it off and become the best of friends. She going to be going to NYU in a few years to study fashion… or so she says. Alice is very friendly and it's almost impossible to get on her bad side… unless you insult her new Jimmy Choos or something." Esme chuckled.

"And then there's you. Our newest child." she smiled. "Over time we'll get to know you and hopefully be able to get to know you and learn more about you so that we can be as proud of you as we are of our own children." I smiled at her slightly. I could feel tears starting to bubble up in my eyes. These people loved so greatly, and they cared so freely. I wondered how they could even stand to take in an orphaned teenager. They had three perfect children, all pursuing different career paths, and they had to ruin their family image by taking in a troubled teen who was forced to watch her mother be murdered on a video.

The next few of the drive were quiet as I looked out the window, watching as beaches, big homes, malls and trees flew by as we drove. I loved the look of the beautiful deep green grass instead of the dusty brown I was used to, and I smiled as Carlisle rolled down the window and I could breath in fresh air, instead of dust. It was a huge change of scenery, but I could see myself getting used to it. Of course I missed Arizona greatly, but I could see myself living here for a long time.

"So, Bella," Carlisle started after a few more minutes of silence. "Could you tell us about yourself?" he asked. Immediately, I tensed. I could feel myself getting upset. He said he'd wait until I'm ready to tell them! "Oh, Bella," he sighed apologetically. "I mean like your interests and hobbies and all that." I sighed in relief.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." I smiled. "Um, well I'm 15. I'll be sixteen September 13th. I was born in 1989. I don't have many friends, unfortunately. I love to read and write. That's usually how I spend my time lately. I don't like shopping much, but I can put up with it for a while. Usually no longer than three hours." Esme giggled.

"Well, good luck with Alice." She smiled. "She can shop until she drops. Literally."

I smiled. "I think I'll like Alice. She seems sweet." Esme smiled.

"She is. She's extremely friendly. Most people don't find that out because of how hyper she can get and how much shopping she can do. But I know for sure that you'll like it." I smiled at her. "So, what kind of books do you like to read?" she seemed genuinely interested, and excited.

I blushed. "I mostly read Classical novels. Like, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet. I like the movies too. Especially Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DICaprio in it." Esme giggled again.

"I love that one. He's such a cutie, isn't he?" I heard Carlisle huff playfully. I watched in keen interest as Esme took Carlisle's hand and lovingly placed a kiss to it. "You know you're my one and only, sweetheart. But Leonardo has my heart." she playfully swoon and Carlisle let out a laugh, pulling her hand up to his lips. I smiled at them, and immediately I felt guilty. I felt that, being here, talking to Esme and Carlisle that I was betraying Anita and Joe. I was having fun away from my home… something I vowed I'd never do.

I grew quiet and stared out the window, watching as the buildings and beaches and malls became scarce and the trees became thicker. They must've lived in the next town from L.A or something because I've never been in a car longer than an hour, and so far, by the looks of it, I've been sitting here for almost three hours. Occasionally, we'd come across a gate the had a beautiful home encased in it. They were extremely beautiful. Big, bright, beautiful. I sighed quietly.

"Everything okay Bella?" Carlisle asked looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I smiled weakly and nodded. "Are you sure? You're looking kind of… green." his blue eyes showed concern. Esme looked back at me immediately, and she gasped.

"Oh! Are you sick? You do look a little green." she looked at Carlisle.

I smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I guess it's just been a while since I've eaten. I didn't have a sandwich on the flight." Esme's face showed shock.

"Oh dear, honey, you have to eat. It's not healthy. You can't be skipping meals." she scolded.

I looked down, blushing. "I know. I was just really nervous, you know? Moving to a new state…"

Esme smiled. "Well when we get home I'm going to cook you a nice meal." I went to protest, "Nope. I don't want to heart it, Bella. You're family. We take care of family."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks Esme."

She smiled and turned around again. I looked out the windshield and I noticed Carlisle taking a left turn. He stopped in front of an iron gate and put his left hand out the window, punching a number into the keypad. The gate opened and I watched in awe as drove over an iron bridge that held us five feet over a pretty blue colour pond. There were fish in the pond, and they were jumping. I watched in awe as I saw a rainbow fish jump from the water and dive back in. I smiled and looked up at the tall palm trees. Ahead, I watched a coconut fall from one of them. I let out a laugh.

"Something funny?" Carlisle asked, looking at me from the rear-view mirror.

I nodded, "Yes. I've never seen a coconut fall from a tree and hit the ground before. I just found it funny." Esme giggled.

"You'll see a lot of that around here. Emmett might even go get you one if you ask." I blushed.

It was quiet for a minute and when a house came into view, I gasped. Loudly. It was at least three stories high, and really wide. It looked to be bigger than the white house. I could see from here, by looking into the big bay window that the whole back wall was glass… like most of the house. The front door was glass -of course- but I could see the wood circling it, casing it in. I didn't notice that Carlisle had stopped in front of the house. It was only when Carlisle opened the door that I realized that this was actually where they lived… where I lived.

Carlisle took my hand and helped me from the car, and placed it on my back. The three of us walked into the home, and I tried to fix my blouse and skirt, hopefully looking some what presentable. As we walked through the foyer, I realized that there was only one other room on this floor. I could see the living room and the dining room from where I stood. And by the look of the furniture, the Cullen family liked cherry oak wood and black leather. They had three couches and one chair in the corner by a book case… made of cherry oak. The coffee table and end tables next to the couches and love seats were also cherry oak, and I noticed one end table had a picture of me on it. I smile sadly for a second before I continued to look around. There was a TV bigger than any one I've ever seen. I looked down at the floors, also oak, but it wasn't cherry. I didn't know what it was, but it was beautiful… I looked to the other side of the room, and noticed that the floors have changed, a different color. And sitting on the floor was a beautiful cherry wood table set. There were six chairs around it.

"Bella?" I looked at Esme. She was smiling. "Welcome to your new home. Take a seat on one of the couches while I go get your new siblings." I nodded and walked across the lovely floor before taking a seat on one of the many couches in the room. I looked at the pictures on the wall, above another couch, and smiled. Maybe one day I'd be up on that wall too, next to the beautiful picture of a girl I could only assume was Alice. She had long black hair, but I couldn't tell how long in the picture. Her blue eyes shined happily, and her teeth were a vivid white. Even in the picture I could tell she was generally a happy child. I had a feeling we'd get alone great. Hopefully, she'd be my first friend.

I looked at the first picture of one of the Cullen boys. I didn't know which Cullen it was, Edward or Emmett, but I had to admit he was a cutie. His brown hair was stuck up everywhere, his blue eyes had a glint in them, like he was waiting for something to happen. Something that he caused. His smile was so wide that I could see dimples in his cheeks, and it made him all the more cuter. I could see from his broad shoulders that he was athletic, maybe a football player, or a basketball player. Either or. He seemed like a heart breaker to me.

A giggle escaped my mouth at that thought.

I looked at the picture in the middle of Alice and the brown haired boy. He seemed very serious. His bronze hair was messy, but it looked as if it was styled like that… styled looking, but also natural. His green eyes held a twinkle in them, almost as if he was planning something that would get him in trouble, but he'd be able to weasel his way out of it with nothing but a slap on the wrist. I could tell her was leaner than the other one, almost lanky looking. I could tell by the look on his face, however, that he was not a trouble maker. I could tell he was Esme and Carlisle's pride and joy.

I was looked away from the pictures when I heard thundering steps on the stairs. I gulped, and squished myself back into the couch as far as I could go. The athletic one jumped from the banister, and jogged up to me. He had that same huge smile on his face as he had in the picture, and his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. I gulped again. "Emmett!" I heard Esme said sharply. "Be nice and don't scare her. With your size you know it's only easy to do!" This was Emmett! The one Esme said was really protective of his family. I'd have to remember not to pose any possible threat. He'd be able to break me in two!

"Hello Bella! I'm your older brother Emmett!" He boomed, gently taking my hand and pulling me into a tight bear hug, all the while spinning me around. I let out a tiny squeal of delight and felt a blush cover my cheeks. Emmett laughed loudly. "I'm going to love you!" he grinned, kissing my forehead.

He put me back on the couch, and suddenly I was bombarded by a tiny body and a girly squeal as I was squeezed to death. "Oh my God! I finally have a sister! I'm so excited! We have to go shopping! We need to get you some stuff for your room! We need to get you some clothes! OH! We're going to be great friends!" I knew immediately it was Alice, whether she spoke or not. I don't think the last Cullen, Edward, could be this small anyway. Alice pulled back and started bouncing on her toes. "Mom! Can she have the room next to mine?" Alice was suddenly running towards Esme. Esme was laughing at her youngest child, and kissed her forehead.

The last one to come downstairs was obviously Edward. He had a large medical book in his hands, and when he looked over at me, a small smile encrusted its self onto his face. When he reached the living room, he placed the book onto the coffee table and gently put his arms around me in a hug. "Welcome home, little sister." he whispered into my ear. I knew immediately he was going to be my favourite. He didn't attempt to kill me with a hug, or attempt to damage my hearing with a squeal. When he pulled back he placed a kiss to my forehead, and smiled wider. "Mom tells me you want to learn to play the piano?" I nodded shyly. He looked to the right side of the room, and I gasped loudly when I saw the large, black grand piano. Edward smiled. "I'll teach you to play when you're settled in, okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, still shy.

"Come on, Bella, we're going to show you your bedroom." Carlisle said, putting his hand out. I smiled and took it. He led me up stairs, then up another spiral stair case. I could hear Alice's disappointed sigh, and I assumed we passed her room. "We're going to put you next to Edward because he's the least likely to keep you up at night, or bug you." I giggled when I heard Emmett's huff. When we reached the end of the hall, Carlisle opened a door and I gasped at the sight.

The room was huge. Along the glass wall, was a huge king sized, princess bed with the canopy that was tied back for the time being. There was no bed clothes or anything on the bed, and there was no other furniture other than the bed. It was an empty room, and I figured this is what Esme meant when she said we were going to go shopping for clothes and furniture. The walls were a pale yellow and the hardwood floor was a tan colour and it was absolutely beautiful. I noticed a door in the left wall and I walked over, opening it. It was my own bathroom. Everything was marble by the looks of it. The glass doors of my shower were even encased in marble. So was the mirror.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I ran out and hugged Carlisle tightly. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes as his arms wound around me, hugging me tightly to his body. I pulled away to wipe my tears and hugged Esme too. "Thank you guys to much… I… I love it." I gave a watery laugh.

"We're going to shopping tomorrow for anything you'd like Bella." Esme smiled. "For now, you can borrow Alice's clothes. But I warn you, they're designer. You might want to stay away from anything Prada or Armani." I smiled and nodded.

"And my Jimmy Choos!" Alice called from downstairs.

I let out a giggle and looked back at the bed again. Before I knew what I was doing, I sprinted at it, and jumped onto the mattress. I moaned loudly; it was memory foam.

"Well I'm going to make you something to eat. It's time you are taken care of." I smiled slightly. I hated that she unknowingly insulted Anita and Joe, but I said nothing. I hopped off the bed and followed her downstairs.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**How was it? Was it 5000 words of boringness? Let me know if you like it. Maybe I'll continue. I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3**


	3. Two

**Awe, guys, thanks for the great reviews. If I haven't replied to one of your reviews, I promise that is what I'm going to do right after this.  
I hope you like this chapter. I think it'll be the hardest chapter I'll have to write for this story...  
Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

The dinner Esme had made me was amazing. It was delicious. She'd made her very own ravioli, and she used her grandmothers special ingredient, but nobody knew what it was. I couldn't pin point it as I ate, and all Esme could do was smile at me as she ate. The meal was flavourful, and cooked just right. I found it so tasty that I had shyly asked for seconds, which she had given me almost immediately. When I'd asked for seconds, Emmett couldn't help but yell, "Yes!" I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out, but I was guessing it was because he wasn't the only one eating more than one helping.

After dinner, when I had finished helping Esme with the dishes, Alice had dragged me into her room. It was around the same size as mine, but it was full of furniture… pink furniture. I knew the minute I saw her in the picture above the couch in the living room that she was going to be really girly, but I didn't expect this. Her room, there wasn't a thing that wasn't pink. Her carpet, her walls, the inside of her door, the bed frame, the bed sheets, the end table, the small chair in the corner of her room was pink too. Everything, even the rug she had spread out across the floor. She said that she was obsessed with pink… I completely believed her.

She sat me down on her bed and told me to stay for a minute while she picked out some clothes for me to wear to bed and wear again for the next day. I almost died -literally- when she brought out pink pyjamas and a pink off the shoulder t-shirt and a short denim skirt. My mouth opened and closed over and over again. I, for one, do not wear clothes like that. I do not dress in clothes that can have you labelled as a slut. When she seen my face she laughed at me. "Don't worry Bella. Its not a revealing as it seems." I gave her a "yeah, right" look but took the clothing anyway. Alice walked me up to my room, chatting away about how excited she was to finally have a sister and how she couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow with us. A girls day, she called it.

When we walked into my room, I smiled at Esme who was putting bed sheets on my bed. I ran forward to help her, but she gave me a stern look, "No, Bella. You don't need to help me with everything. I am happy to help you out here. You don't have seven younger siblings under you anymore. As a matter of fact, your now the baby. I get to spoil you like there's no tomorrow." Esme looked excited by the fact and continued to make my bed for me. When she finished, she kissed mine and Alice's foreheads and gave us a smile before she left the room. Then suddenly, Alice was squealing.

"Oh my God! We get to go shopping tomorrow! I'm so excited." She grabbed my hands and started to jump up and down. I could only laugh at her and jump with her.

Was this what it was like to have friends? To be able to laugh, gossip, squeal and jump with? To have someone that you can share all your secrets with?

I didn't realize that we'd stopped jumping until Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Bella? Beeellllaaa" she called. I shook my head and looked at her. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry Alice."

She nodded, looking at me concerned. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked. "You're looking kind of… pale." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." she didn't look convinced but she nodded anyway. "So, Alice, tell me about yourself."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Well, my name is Mary Alice, but I hate being called Mary so when I was five mom and dad had started calling me Alice. I am 15 years old. I turn 16 next May." she pouted. "It's so far away!" I laughed at her. "I like to shop, like, really shop. I could go into a store and try on like, fifty shirts, one hundred pairs of jeans and like, millions of shoes, put them all back and go to a different store to check prices and buy whichever cheaper. But, I don't always buy everything I see, despite what people think." she smiled. "I think window shopping is the most boring thing ever! I mean, you cant touch it, or try it on. You have to guess! I mean, who wants to do that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, Mary Alice," I smirked playfully at her, "other than shopping, what else do you like to do?"

Alice smiled. "If I'm not shopping, I'm usually hanging out with the few friends I have." she smiled sadly. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

I smiled. "I had absolutely no friends in Arizona. No one wanted to be friends with Bella, the orphaned girl who had seven siblings." Alice was glaring at the wall.

"That's stupid!" She cried. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you? You seem so cool! And your so level headed. I guess having seven younger siblings does that to someone." she smiled. "I'd love to be your friend!"

I smiled slightly. "I thought you already were?" her eyes lit up and she launched herself at me, pushing us both off the bed and onto the floor as she hugged me tight.

"Well, I may only be your friend but you officially my new best friend!" I laughed at her.

"Your mine too.. Seeing as you're my only friend." she grinned, and shot up, bouncing on her feet.

She was about to say something when Esme strode into the room, "Sorry to break up the party, but it's time for you girls to go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." she smiled.

"Mom! Can I stay in here with Bella?" she asked, pouting. Esme looked at me and I smiled, nodding. Esme sighed and jerked her head towards me. Alice screamed and hugged her mother tightly before running over to the bed and hopping in. "Come on Bella! The faster we get to sleep the faster tomorrow will come!" I laughed and smiled at Esme before getting into bed.

"Goodnight, girls." she said as she turned off the light.

"Goodnight mom," Alice giggled.

"'Night Esme."

I was nervous to go to sleep. I was afraid I'd have a nightmare and freak everyone out… when I have nightmares I usually scream until I cant anymore. And trust me, that's a lot of screaming.

It didn't take long for me to sleep that night… but also it didn't take long until the nightmares came. I was being woken up by Alice and Esme, while Carlisle held Edward and Emmett back. I could feel the sweat pouring down my face, my heart was racing, and I was screaming. I knew where I was, I knew who was touching me, but I couldn't the loud, ear piercing screams to stop. No matter how many times Alice or Esme called my name and begged me to stop, I couldn't…

I felt two warm hands on either side of my face and I was looking into the blue eyes of Carlisle. "Calm down, Bella. Shh, nothings happening. It was just a nightmare." I could feel myself slowly coming back to myself as Carlisle's calming voice. I felt myself come back to earth and my screaming stopped. I was still breathing hard and the sweat was just pouring off me. I gasped loudly as I realized what happened and I could feel all of the blood in my body drain to my face as I looked around at my new family, all in my room, looking at me with concerned eyes.

I felt the blush creep up on my face and I buried my head under the covers, groaning. They must think I'm a nutcase! I'm probably the only person in the world that can have a nightmare sleeping in a memory foam bed, with your new best friend sleeping next to you! Man, they're going to hate me.

"Bella?" Esme's quiet voice floated through my ears. "Come out, sweetie." her voice was soft and loving. I felt her small hand on my side, and she was rubbing circles up and down my side. "Honey, tell us what's wrong. I think you nearly gave Alice a heart attack." her voice was still soft; it made me feel very loved. Anita's voice was naturally rough, and I never felt this love so strongly for a woman other than my own mother. I was shocked at how quickly I fell in love with this family. It was surprising that I could trust Esme and Carlisle; that I could share a bed with Alice the first night in my new home; that I could have Edward and Emmett in my room after just meeting them and not having a fit.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice drifted into my ears. "Come out, baby sis." I heard him whisper.

Slowly, very slowly, I removed the covers from my sweat covered face. I was met with five concerned faces. I felt the flush coming into my cheeks again, and I felt the tears welling in my eyes and falling down the sides of my face before they had the chance to blur my vision. I rolled onto my side and pulled my legs to my chest. "I think," I started softly, my voice cracking, "that it's a good idea for you to know what happened when I was younger… the reason I am… was in foster care." I whispered, almost too quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was looking into Carlisle's blue eyes again.

"You don't have to tell us anything when your not ready, Bella." he said in the same soft tone he had on the flight earlier the day before.

"No," I whispered. "you all need to know. I'll have nightmares for a long time… and it gets worse than this." I murmured into the pillow. I felt the bed dip, and I felt a rather large warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Edward and smiled slightly.

"Bella, you don't have to tell us if your not ready. It's only nightmares… most children who are adopted from the foster care has them. Its nothing to be ashamed of."

I smiled sadly at him, "But I am ashamed of them. It's been over six years… and I'm still having them…" the tears continued to race down my cheeks and I felt my stomach churning. I took in a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake because I could _feel _everything I ate yesterday slowly sliding up my throat. I jumped off the bed and tore into the bathroom, falling in front of the toilet, letting everything I ate the previous day empty into the toilet bowl. The retching noises I was making was loud in my ears, and I could only imagine what it was for the family in the next room. I slumped against the toilet bowl, breathing heavily. I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room again. Emmett and Edward were sitting on the bed, leaning against the posts at the foot of it; Carlisle and Esme sat on the edge, holding hands and looking at me worriedly and Alice was still sitting in her spot under the covers, looking scared to death. "I'm sorry everyone… that always happens." I smiled weakly before climbing into the bed. Carlisle and Esme both grabbed my hands.

"Are you sure you want to tell us what happened?" Esme asked softly. I nodded.

"I am," I said, "I need to get this out… you need to know what happened."

They nodded and I curled into a ball, staring at the wall. "I was six years old when… everything started." I began. "My family and I lived in Forks, Washington. It was a small town, always raining. But it was home, you know?" Esme smiled. "I had an older brother, Patrick, who was ten years older than me. My mother had once told me that I looked exactly like him." I smiled sadly. "One summer, he went out with our grandmother on her farm. She was getting older, and she needed help. He was the only grandson she had, and my mother figured that I was too young to go out. So Patrick went alone. I kicked, and screamed and cried. I wanted to go with him. Everywhere Patrick went I wanted to go. But my mother wouldn't budge on her decision.

"By the end of the summer, when Patrick was ready to come home, my mother told me I couldn't go to the airport in Seattle with her to get him. I didn't understand why, but I relented and didn't go. My babysitter was with me while my mother was gone, and I was playing with my Barbie's when she got the call. I watched as she answered it, and I knew immediately it wasn't my mother or anyone I knew. And, by the tears in my babysitters eyes I knew something was wrong." I could feel a few tears slowly sliding down my face. "My mother and Patrick had been in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit them head on. Patrick was killed instantly, and my mother had a broken leg and a few broken ribs.

"Nothing was the same after that, obviously. My mother was seriously depressed and my father had turned to alcohol. I rarely saw them, and when I did they were always arguing. It wasn't until my mother mentioned a divorce that the abuse started." Esme gasped loudly, her eyes wide and blazing. "Fortunately," I continued, "he never laid a finger on me. He always told me he loved me when I went to bed, always kissed my forehead and always read to me. It was like nothing changed… except for the fact that my mother was suffering every night with beatings and all.

"It went on for two years. It became so bad that my mother could never leave the house because she was black and blue. She had cuts all over her, she was swollen and bruised… she didn't look like my mother, and I'm ashamed to admit I couldn't look at her for a while." I wiped away my tears.

"I was sleeping over to a friends house one night… Jessica Stanley was the only friend I had then and she was always there for me. She didn't know what was going on at my house, but she knew whatever it was, wasn't good for me. But the night I slept out… my father went too far in his beatings. When my mother wouldn't stop screaming in pain, he… he…" I stopped, closing my eyes, trying to get the image of my fathers fury and hatred out of my head. "My father stabbed my mother over thirty times that night. He murdered her… and killed himself right after…"

"Oh honey…" Esme crooned, taking me into her arms.

"I'm not done," I whispered brokenly. "My father had video taped it… the police made me watch the tape in order to I.D them… to make sure that they were actually my parents… at the end of the video, before he killed himself, he looked straight at the camera and said, 'Bells, please forgive me for this. I never meant for it to happen… just know I will always love you. No matter what happens to you after this. No matter where you end up or who you become, you're my daughter and nothing can change that'. Then… I watched as he dug the knife into his throat and… slowly, slowly dragged it across his jugular… I watched all the blood in his body drain from his throat and… I needed several years of therapy after that."

It was dead silent in the room after I stopped talking. I chanced a look around and Esme and Alice were full on crying, although neither moved from their spot on the bed. Emmett and Edward had tears in their eyes also, but none were falling down their face. Carlisle… well Carlisle looked like he was ready to kill.

"They… they made an eight year old girl watch her father-" he stopped, shaking his head. "How could they do that? They couldn't get a family friend?" it was like he was talking to himself. I sniffled, wiping my tears. He looked at me, and took me from Esme's arms, hugging me tightly to him. "We may have only met yesterday, Bella, but I already think of you as my own child." he whispered, kissing the side of my face. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered softly. I nodded. "Do you know if your grandmother is still alive? I'd like for you to get in touch with her if she is… especially if she's your only original family left." I smiled at him.

"That's sweet, Carlisle." I said quietly. "But she passed away a few years ago. Anita seen her obituary in the paper one morning. She thought I deserved to know." I sighed, snuggling closer to my new father. He rocked me back and forth, and suddenly, I was in a group hug. Emmett and Edward had their arms wrapped around me too, and Carlisle's were around Esme and Alice. I felt loved as I was inside the bubble made by the people around me. It felt like I truly belonged in this home, with this caring family. With these caring parents, these amazing brothers, and my best friend.. None of them judged me, and none of them hate me because I'm damaged.

"Thanks for telling us, Bella." Esme whispered. "I know that took a lot of courage to do, and we appreciate it. When I heard you screaming, I had no idea what was wrong or why you were doing it…" I flushed yet again and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry guys… I didn't mean to wake anyone up or anything… the nightmares just come." I looked down. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I hated that I was so weak. I hated that I could easily cry over nothing. I hated that I have these nightmares, I hate that my father had to kill my mother and then himself! Why couldn't Patrick have stayed with our Grandmother a little longer? Maybe he'd still be here and I wouldn't have no family…

"Don't cry, Bella," Emmett murmured from his place at the bed post.

I sniffled, "I can't help it. I'm so emotional."

Esme smiled and squeezed my hand, "Don't worry about it, honey. It's alright. Moving to a different state and away from everything you've known for the past six years is pretty emotional." she smiled. "Now, seeing as it's a little past three, and we girls have a big day ahead of us, why don't we all get some sleep? I don't want my little shoppers to be tired."

At the mention of shopping, Alice perked up. She'd been awfully quiet this whole time, and only moved when we were hugging. "Alice, dear, why don't you go back to your own room and let Bella sleep peacefully?" Alice pouted but nodded. She looked at me for a second, her eyes full of sadness, and gave me a huge hug..

"I'm sorry that happened." she whispered. "But I'm here."

I smiled. "Night best friend."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she giggled. "Toodles bestie!" she then skipped out of the room with Edward and Emmett following with a weird look on their face. Edward stopped at the door, and turned back, giving me a small smile before he left right after Emmett who only glanced back with a look on his face that I couldn't quite make out. Carlisle left the room with a kiss to my forehead, leaving me and Esme. She sat in front of me and took both my hands in hers.

"Honey, you should know that if you ever need anything you can come to me."

"I know."

"Anything at all. Even if you just want to talk. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home."

"I don't feel uncomfortable. A little embarrassed, you know, because of the nightmare, but I'm not uncomfortable. Far from it."

Esme smiled. "Really? Usually people are uncomfortable when they're in a new house with people they barely know.."

"I'm not. Emmett is fun to be around, and Edward seems so down to earth, like me. Alice is… hyper, nut I think in the long run we can balance each other out. And you and Carlisle, well you remind me of my own parents… before, you know, everything… happened." I let out a loud yawn, and blushed, covering my face.

"That's good. Well, I'm going to let you get some sleep, okay? We'll talk more tomorrow." she kissed my head and walked out of the room, thankfully, not closing the door. I snuggled down into the covers, sighing happily, and before long, I was being pulled into a deep sleep.

Thankfully, I didn't have another nightmare, and I was woken up by Alice… and I was extremely happy to see that the sky was blue and the sun was up… instead of the moon and a dark sky. Alice just seemed like the kind of person to wake up before dawn just to shop.

"Bella!" she called as she skipped into my room. "Wake up! Wake up!" she was laughing and giggling. "We're going shopping! Shopping! Bella!" she cried when I didn't move, or even acknowledge she was there. I just rolled over, mumbling to myself. "No! Bella! Wake up! We have to go shopping! You know, female bonding! Up, up, up!" she cried, pulling the blankets from my body. I groaned, digging my head further into my pillow. I heard a tinkling laugh from the door, and I sighed. I had no choice but to wake up now.

"Come on, Bella, honey, time to get up. I'm surprised Alice lasted until ten before waking you."

At the mention of the time, I sat right up, looking around incredulously. My jaw dropped and I stared at my new mother figure with wide eyes. "Ten?" I asked. Esme smiled and nodded. "Wow… I've never slept in past eight in my life…"

Alice smiled. "Well, don't get used to it. Now get up! Shower! Meet me in my room when your done. I'm going to make you even more gorgeous than you already are." she kissed my cheek and bounced out of the room, squealing slightly. I looked over at Esme, who was shaking her head at her daughter. She smiled at me, and gestured to the bathroom.

"There are towels in the closet in there. I'd hurry. Alice is not a patient person." I smiled at her and hopped out of the bed. I frowned slightly as Esme started to pick up the bed sheets and fold them; I was half tempted to go and help her, but with the knowing stern look she sent me, I was on my merry way into the bathroom for my shower.

I was happy to find that the shampoo Esme had put in here was Cherry. My favourite. It was a shampoo and body wash, so I could take even less time in the shower, which means Alice probably wont be so irritated for making her wait.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and hesitantly walked out into the bedroom. I saw a pair of panties and a bra, thankfully in my size and I slipped them on. I slipped into the dark denim skirt Alice picked out for me the night before, and the tank top and off the shoulder top that was laid out. I walked out of my room and skipped down the stairs and into Alice's room. She immediately attacked me and placed me in the chair of her vanity and starts to dry my hair. "OH Bella! I can't wait to go shopping with you!" she was excited, that much was for sure. I stayed quiet as Alice started to rattle off everything we were going to buy. Apparently, all the clothes I would be getting would be either Gucci, Armani or Channel.

And that was only clothes! I had no idea what we were going to do for my bedroom furniture. But I had an idea, and I hoped Esme wouldn't mind too much. However, she had said I could get anything I wanted, so I don't think she'd have a problem with it.

When Alice finally let me up after forcing me to put on some eyeliner, Esme had waffles and bacon made and put on the table for us. I smiled in thanks and immediately dug in. "So, where are the boys when were having, as Alice puts it, the best shopping experience of life?" I asked as I took a sip from my apple juice. Esme smiled.

"The boys are gone to a softball game." she rolled her eyes. Then she smiled brightly. "Bella, this weekend Carlisle and I were wondering if you'd be opposed to meeting a few friends of ours… they've been waiting to meet you since we found out that adoption was final." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course. You said I was apart of this family, so doesn't that mean I should know all the family friends?" I asked. Esme smiled brightly and got up to hug me.

"Good! I'll set it up. Now, let's get these dishes cleaned and we can go shopping!"

She seemed almost as excited as Alice and I held in a groan. Today was going to be torture. Only because I have to spend it in a mall, shopping… which is my least favourite thing to do.

When the dishes were clean and put away, Alice dragged me into the garage and over to a beautiful red convertible. I gaped at it, wondering how we'd ever fit everything I knew we were buying in it. As if reading my mind, Alice smiled, "There are people that deliver the furniture." She bounced on her toes and hopped into the back seat. She buckled herself in, and sat in the seat, smiling like the Cheshire cat. I got in the front seat and buckled myself in when Esme came out and got in the drivers seat. I had to admit, the seats in the car were comfortable and I moaned slightly as Esme turned on the car; it didn't make a sound…

"Oh, Esme, I love this car." I said. She laughed at me and patted my leg. "Maybe we'll get you one when you get your permit in a couple of months." she winked and I heard Alice playfully huff.

"If she gets a car, mom, she _has_ to drive me around!" Alice said sternly, but she was smiling. I nodded at her.

"Of course," I said, "Who else would I drive around? _Emmett_?" She looked at me for a second before nodding as if saying "I get your point"

The drive to the mall was filled with chatter. Alice continued to tell me over and over what she was going to buy me in clothes; tops, jeans, skirts, shorts, capris, tank tops, t shirts, long sleeved shirts, camis, bras, belts, socks, heels, and anything else she could think of. I was staring back at her with a shocked look on my face. She only smiled, and shrugged.

The mall was huge. Esme told me to stay close, because if I get lost it'll take forever to find me. There were over three hundred stores in the mall. So, in fear of getting lost, I hooked my arm through Alice's. She smiled widely and we skipped through the mall happily. We stopped in so many different stores that I lost count of them all. I'd say all the of us had around ten or 15 shopping bags each… we'd probably bought the mall.

"Oh Bella," I was startled slightly by Esme's suddenly over excited voice. "I see my friend, Elizabeth Whitlock. Come meet her. She wants to meet you to badly!" she grabbed my hand and we walked towards a beautiful blond woman. She was around Esme's height and size. "Elizabeth!" Esme cried, hugging the other woman. "It's been so long."

Elizabeth smiled. "It has been." she looked over at me, and gasped. "Oh, my God! Esme, is this Bella?" Esme nodded proudly. Elizabeth squealed loudly - as if she was a teenager - and launched herself at me, hugging me tightly. "Oh my, I've been waiting to meet you for so long!" I smiled at her shyly.

"Now, Beth," Esme teased. "Don't try to steal my daughter from me."

Elizabeth smirked, "I wont have to steal her. She'll come willingly."

Esme and Elizabeth busted laughing. I looked over at Alice, who shook her head at the two older woman. "They're always like this. Bickering like they hate each other. Then they'll laugh and they're best friends again," I laughed at her.

I looked back over at Esme and Elizabeth, but caught sight of a teenaged male behind them. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen. He was tall, and well built, but still lean. He had blond, curly locks that looked ot be extremely soft and silky. I could tell he had baby blue eyes from where I stood, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of his smooth looking lips. When I noticed they turned up into a smirk, I realized he could tell I was ogling him. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and I looked away - with grate difficulty.

"Of course we'll be there! I like Bella. Also, she's seemed to have taken a liking to my Jasper too." my eyes widened and m blush deepened. I looked over at Alice, giving her a pleading look.

She smiled, "Mom, I'm taking Bella to get more clothes. I don't think she has enough."

Elizabeth snorted, "Honey, you have enough to dress every poor African kid for a whole year." Alice smiled proudly.

"Good. Now let's go Bella!" she started to pull me away.

"Oh, Alice, honey," Elizabeth called. Alice stopped and looked back, "Could you take Jasper too? He need more clothes. He _still _has some of the clothes you bought him last year." she said with what I hoped was a fake disgusted voice.

Alice's features went from happy to deadly. "Jasper Whitlock." she said lowly. I looked over to see him gulp. "You get your ass over here. Sorry mom," she added at Esme's clearing of her throat."

And as we walked away, I knew I was either going to die in this mall, or barely make it out alive. Mostly because I was walking, side-by-side with the most gorgeous boy I've ever met.

Jasper never spoke once while we were shopping.. Well, while Alice was shopping. And I was somewhat glad. With his looks, I probably wouldn't be able to stand it if he spoke. I could only imagine what his voice sounded like.

"BELLA!" Alice cried, running towards me with something in her hand. I groaned and let my head fall back.

I heard a quiet chuckle come from next to me, and I looked over at Jasper. He smiled shyly. "Not a fan of shopping?" he asked.

I almost_ swooned_! His voice was like melted chocolate. It sent pleasure down my spine. It was soft, husky, rough, and sweet all at once. Instantly, I wanted to hear it again… and again… and again.

I smiled at him, "You could say that." I smiled shyly, and looked away.

"I'm not a fan either. Usually, I let Alice shop for my clothes. As you can tell," he motioned to my friend/sister, who was running towards us, now with mens clothes. I shook my head at her, causing Jasper to let out an other chuckle.

"Okay, Jasper, I know this'll fit you, so go pay for it." she shoved clothes at him and he rolled his eyes and stood up to go pay for it. Alice looked at me, "Now Bella,"

I shook my head, standing up, "No, Alice." I laughed. "You know my size, you pick stuff out. If I have to try on another pair of pants, I will literally kill myself." Alice was giggling as I ranted. I glared at her playfully. "I'm going home." I said flatly and left the store.

I heard Jasper's deep chuckles and Alice's tinkling laugh as I walked away.

**How was that? Writing about Bella's past was really the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I almost cried when I wrote it.**

**How do you think about the first sighting of Jasper? I wanted to be different because in most of the fics I've read, Bella meets him by either being in a library reading, bumping into him somewhere, or seeing him in school and they hit it off almost immediatley and fall in love.**

**Well, that wont be happening in my story. They _will _fall in love, eventually. I promise. **

**Anyone who reviews gets a teaser of the next chapter, which is all written and ready to go. I'll have it up tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight, depends on my mood. :)**

**Review! :D**


	4. Three

**OMG! More people like this story than I thought. I'm so greateful to all of you.  
And, as promised, here's the next chapter to Adopted.**

**As you all know, I own nothing. :( **

The weekend came quickly. More quickly than I expected. I've spent the week watching Esme prepare for this get-together, and I was slightly afraid of what it entitled. She decorated the back yard as if she was planning a celebrity party or something. Millions of twinkle lights lit up the backyard, butlers in uniform, fancy drinks, and beautiful glass top tables with matching chairs littered the backyard. There was even a dance floor and DJ equipment.

I was looking out the window at it all as Alice did my hair. "What is she doing?" I asked, watching as Esme walked around with a clip board. "Planning a party for the best celebrities?" I laughed, and sighed when Alice pulled my hair, making me look in the mirror of my new vanity. I gave her a look through the mirror, causing her to giggle and wrap a chuck of hair around her curling iron.

"Well, to her this is like planning a party for celebrities. You're her new daughter. Everyone she invited has been waiting to meet you ever since Mom and Dad decided to adopt." she explained, holding my hair to the heated hair curler for a second before letting it fall loose in a soft curl. Alice prayed it with hairspray for a second before moving on.

"I know that," I said exasperated. "But why does she have to make such a big deal out of it? I don't like being the centre of attention." I whined. Alice grinned.

"Well, I guess your going to hate tonight." she repeated the curl, hold, spray routine for a few more chunks of hair, and before I noticed, my head turned towards the window and I could see Esme talking on her cell phone. "Bella!" Alice chastised, pulling my hair to make me looked forward. She gave me a look. "I'll never get this done if you keep moving your head." she playfully scolded with a smile. "And mom will kill me if your not ready in time. I've yet to pick out your dress."

My eyes grew wide and my eyes snapped up to her face. "I have to wear a dress?" I asked, incredulously. "No one mentioned anything about a dress! Alice!" I cried when she didn't answer. She only rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's not going to be a floor length dress. It'll fall to your knees, and it's slightly flared. There is no chance you can trip up in anything." she smiled.

"Alice…" I said sweetly. "Have you met me?" I demanded. "I can trip over anything! And knowing you I'll be wearing heels all night. That's bound to make me trip up!" I cried.

"Bella, stop being a drama queen." she commanded. "You're not going to trip. You wont make a fool of yourself. I promise. The night will go smoothly."

"No," I said. "it'll be a disaster because I'm going to be wearing heels!" I cried. "You know what? I'm not going to go… yea, that's it. I'll stay in my room and read all night!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what it'll do to Esme if you don't go to this party tonight? It'll crush her!" Alice said, "So, you're going. If I have to glue Emmett or Edward to your arm, your going." she said, giving me a look that dared me to fight her.

I sighed, knowing I'd never get out of this, and I sat there quietly until she finished with my hair. I watched silently as she continued to curl my hair and spray it with hairspray. She was humming to herself, smiling. Since she already had her hair and make up done, she knew I knew she was having a blast doing mine too. She'd told me earlier that she never got to make anyone over because Esme wouldn't allow her to put make up on her, and Emmett and Edward usually weren't home - not that they'd let her put any make up or anything on their faces, and well, Carlisle would give in too easily to his little girl. So, when she came to me, demanding to know what I was going with my hair, and my make up, she asked (not so nicely) if she could do mine for me. Esme, who was walking past my room with a basket of Edward's dirty clothes, told me to just give in because I'd never win.

So, now I'm having my hair ripped out by my best friend/sister, at my _vanity, _in my furnished room with my hair products and gear - everything was bough earlier in the week, and it was all picked out by Alice. She figured I'd like it all, and ordered it without my consent, and I was happy to say that I did like it all, but I hated how much it cost.

Since Monday, I'd hung out with all the family individually - one-on-one.

Of course, Alice's time consisted of make-over's, gossip, and talking about how she knew I liked Jasper - even if it was only a tiny bit. She teased me mercilessly, saying she was going to help me plan my wedding to him, making me blush.

"Bella, you guys are perfect!" she had said. "He's shy, your shy; you both like classical novels and movies; you both hate shopping," she gave me a look at that one, "and you hate being the centre of attention."

But, even though Alice made me over, gossiped about Jasper and told me over and over to become friends with him and eventually get married to she could plan the wedding, I had a good time with her. It was fun, as much as it was torture.

I had an amazing time with Esme. She and I went gardening near the rear of the garden and I helped her plan her new rose bush. She, too, wanted me to marry Jasper in ten years.

"He's a very nice boy, Bella. He has been raised a gentleman by his mother." she told me. "I know you've only just met him, and you never said much to him but I mean for later on in life. Maybe a year or two away."

Emmett, well Emmett was Emmett. He sat me in the living room, and explained each and every sport he could thing of to me. He explained how to play football, basketball, softball, volleyball - although he says that sport is for losers - kickball… really any sport he could find that was shown on ESPN. And then, he made me sit down and watch a game of football.

I was excited for that because it was the first ever sport I was watching, and I purposely cheered on the team Emmett hated just to bust his chops. Turns out, my team got the winning touch down, and Emmett sulked through the baseball game. I patted his shoulder and told him he'd do better next time, to which he gave me a noogie.

My time with Edward was by far my favourite. He didn't want to gossip about boys, or give me makeovers, he didn't tell me that me and Jasper would be good together, and he didn't try to teach me to understand sports. Instead, he showed me how to play the piano. Of course, he only taught me the basic notes at first, like C, D, E, F, G, A, and B. He had me play them in a certain order at a certain tempo, and as many times as I messed up, he never once laughed at me. And for that I was grateful.

We didn't only play the piano, however, he also watched one of my favourite older movies, Casablanca. We both would mimic our favourite lines, and laugh at each other, occasionally throwing pieces of popcorn at each other. Edward said I was the best little sister he had, which caused Alice to scream out a loud "hey!"

Carlisle was different. He took me to the end of his property, by a small river for a picnic. He made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and he had classical music playing through his iPod on its dock. It was peaceful, and we just talked. We talked about everything, almost. He told me about the school I'd be started in a couple of months, he told me about the teachers, his friends at the hospital, he told me how he met Esme the same way I met Jasper - at the mall, while Esme's sister dragged her around shopping. And in return, I told him about how happy I was before everything that happened with my parents. How Jessica was the best friend I could've ever asked for. He thought it was unfortunate that I never kept in contact with her when I was moved to Phoenix, and in a way it was. She was the only one who understood me, really. Why I was so quiet, and why I liked to read a lot. She was the same way. She used to tell the people who made fun of us that it's just the way we are and that they didn't have to like it if they didn't want to.

And now today's Saturday, the day of the party I've been watching Esme plan for the past few hours, and while I've been lost in my thoughts, I noticed Alice had finished my hair. I gaped at it "Wow," I gasped. "Alice… that's… wow." she laughed and continued to spray my hair with hairspray.

"It is, isn't it? Now I just need to do your make up." I sighed unhappily but my sister only smiled at me and spun my chair around. I noticed she had her huge make up _box _out on my bed, and there was a whole pile of make up and brushes by it. I assumed that was what she was using on me.

She started with concealer. She rubbed it all over my face with a sponge, and I couldn't help but sigh, annoyed. "Oh, hush, Bella. I'm going to make you even more beautiful than you already are. You're going to be hotter than Megan Fox." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, only for Alice to glare and slap my cheeks playfully. "Bella, stop moving!" she sighed.

"Sorry Alice, but I'm never going to be as pretty as Megan Fox."

"Yes you will! Just shush and let me work my magic," she said as she grabbed her bronzer from the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, occasionally giggling as Alice ran the blush brush over my face. Alice let out a small giggle and started with the mascara. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. I hated when Alice put mascara on; if she didn't like the way it came out, she'd remove everything on my face and start again. But thankfully, she put it on the way she wanted. "Oh, Bella, you already look fabulous!" I opened my eyes and she then continued with the mascara on my lower lashes - as she calls them. I watched in horror as she walked towards me with eyeliner. She grabbed my face and forced me to look up, before she ran the pencil alone my eye a couple times, making a thick line. She did the same with the second eye. Then, she smiled at me and applied green eye shadow… green! I mean, seriously?

Okay, Bella," she smiled, throwing the make up in the box. "You're dress is hung up on the door in the bathroom. Get in it, and meet me in my room." she said as she danced out of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I did look pretty, but not Megan Fox pretty.

I stood up, and walked into the bathroom, immediately spotting the bright green sparkly dress. I shook y head again and slipped it on over my panties and my bra, thankful that I could keep it on. As I moved, the dress sparkled, and I let out a small giggle. I skipped out of the bathroom, suddenly in a good mood, and out of my room. I closed the door behind me, and I suddenly collided with a large chest.

I fell backwards, onto my butt, and let out a grunt at the impact. I let out a hiss as a sharp pain shot through my tailbone, and I looked up. Immediately I was immersed with the bright blue eyes that stared back at me, and the blond curls that lay on the boys head. Jasper gave me an apologetic smile, and held his hand out. I took it, and he pulled me up. "I apologize, Bella. I didn't mean to make you fall." he genuinely looked sorry and I couldn't help but smile. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No," I lied, ignoring the pain that was shooting up my back from my tailbone, "I'm fine." he smiled.

"Good. I'd feel incredibly guilty if I caused you pain." I smiled at him, "Anyway, I was looking for you. Esme wants me to escort you out to the party when the time comes." he grinned, showing me a full set of pearly white teeth. I felt myself flush and I nodded.

"Of course. I just have to find Alice and get my death traps." I told him. He blinked once.

"Death traps?

I blushed again, "Heels. I'm extremely clumsy, and putting me in heels will be a death trap.." he laughed, and motioned towards the stairs.

"After you," he whispered. I bit my lip and walked down the stairs and up to Alice's door. She opened it, pulled me in and slammed it shut with a, "One second, Jazz!" she looked at me and squealed before handing me a pair of heels that matched my dress perfectly.

"Bella! He's escorting you out! That's amazing! Oh my, I love mom! She knows exactly what she's doing!" I looked at Alice like she was cray for a second before slipping my feel into the five inch shoes. I stumbled slightly when I put my foot back on the ground and steadied myself with Alice's bed post. I looked at her and sighed.

"How do I look?

"BELLA!" she squealed. "You look incredible! Now, get out there! Jaspers waiting!" I sighed and rolled my before slowly walking towards the door, hoping that I wouldn't trip. I put my hand on the door knob and opened the door. I smiled at Jasper and stepped out of the room, only to stumble and knock Jasper over. I fell on top of him with an "oof" and gasped loudly. I looked down at Jasper, who was smiling amusedly.

"Wow! Baby sis, you're moving fast!" Emmett's booming voice cut through the air. I looked up and spotted Emmett taking a picture of me and Jasper on the ground. Forgetting about the heels, I stood up and ran after him, only to trip and fall again. But luckily, Edward caught my by the waist and shook his head at me.

"Oh my God, Bells, what are we going to do with you?" he laughed. I glared at him and turned back to Jasper who was standing up. I smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I told you me and heels are not a good mix." he laughed.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." I frowned.

"But I will worry about it until I make it up to you."

He smiled. "Well, you'll have to save me a dance, then wont you?" I smiled and nodded.

He put his arm out and I took it. We carefully walked down the stairs, and I realized that everyone was outside waiting. Even Alice, Edward and Emmett. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," Jasper said softly. "Calm down. It's okay. They'll all love you." I nodded and we walked slowly out of the two back French doors just as Esme said, "Now I introduce my new daughter, Isabella Cullen, escorted by Jasper Whitlock." I sighed and Jasper and I continued to slowly walk out of the house.

"Don't let me fall!" I whispered to him urgently. He chuckled and walked me over to Carlisle who shook his hand and kissed my cheek. I immediately sat down in the chair he gestured to, and felt a blush cover my cheeks as everyone stared at me. I watched in fascination as the butlers started walking out with serving platters of food on them. I watched them place a setting of food in front of everyone. They all started to eat and chat, and I stared down at my roast beef in wonder before I started to eat it.

All the tables talked amongst each other for an hour and a half before Esme took my hand and brought me to one table. I recognised Elizabeth sitting down and she smiled at me. "So, Bella, are you sure you don't want to come live with me?" she joked. I smiled shyly at her.

"I'm okay here, Elizabeth, thank you." she laughed and patted my hand.

"Alright, sweetie. Anyway, this is my husband, Jonathan." she motioned to a handsome man, who looked to be Carlisle's age. His hair was short, curly and blond and he had green eyes. He smiled at me, and stood up, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, ma'm." Elizabeth laughed.

"Sit down, your scaring the poor girl." I blushed and looked up at Esme who was smiling fondly at her best friend. "Now, you've met Jasper, right?" she gave me a wink. My eyes widened and my blush deepened. I glanced over at Jasper, who was also blushing. He stood up, and repeated his fathers action, only this time I wasn't so freaked out. Luckily, he never let go either. "They're so cute!" I heard Elizabeth whisper to Esme. "We have to start planning their wedding." I saw Jasper's blush become more pronounced as he heard his mothers comment.

"We will," Esme whispered. She then cleared her throat. "Come on, Bella dear, we have a lot more people to meet." I noticed that Jasper's hand tightened around my slightly before he let go and offered me a smile. I walked away with Esme, and glanced back at him to see him still standing and looking at me.

As the night went on, I met so many more people. I met the Parkers, the Tuckers, the Webbers, the Masons and the Thompson's. I was surprised that Esme went through all this trouble for me to meet six families. I'll probably never talk to any of them again (except for Jasper, of course).

As the next couple of hours went by, I found myself wandering closer to Jasper's table as the older couples danced. I noticed Alice squealing slightly as she danced with Emmett, and I noticed Edward dancing with a beautiful blond girl. Carlisle and Esme were slow dancing in the corner, as were Jonathan and Elizabeth. It was sweet to watch everyone being happy, and I almost felt sorry for myself. I didn't have parents. I couldn't watch them be happy.

But I didn't feel sorry for myself because I know I'm in a better place now than I would be if my parents were still living. And, Carlisle and Esme were being extremely nice to me, as if they actually did think of me as their own. I liked the feeling of being wanted; of being needed; of being loved.

I watched with a smile on my face as Carlisle leaned down and planted a very small kiss to Esme's nose before whispering something to her and kissing her on the lips softly. I watched her blush, and I watched his arms tighten around her as she responded to what he said.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around carefully, not wanting to fall on my face in these shoes, and smiled as I saw Jasper's blond curls. He was shuffling his feet nervously, and he was sporting a small sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Hey, Bella. I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to, um, dance." he let out a nervous chuckle.

"No," I laughed. His face fell and I could see the disappointment.

"Oh, um, alright." he mumbled.

As he turned to walk away, I grabbed his hand, "Wait! I want to dance with you, I really do. But.. I don't know how to dance.. And I'm too afraid to try with these shoes on." I admitted, blushing as I looked down at the ground. "Other than that, I'd happily dance with you, Jasper…"

He looked down at me, and a small smile spread across his face. "How about you take off the shoes? Maybe that would make it easier on you." I looked at him for a second before I nodded slowly. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and lifted my foot up behind my back, grabbing the heel and taking it off my foot. I repeated the process with the other shoe, and I placed them under the chair that was closest to me so that no one tripped over them. Especially one of the butlers that were walking around with little finger foods.

Jasper grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor as a slow song started blaring through the speakers. He placed his arms around my, locking his hands together just above my butt, and I placed my hands around his neck, lacing my fingers together. "All you have to do is sway with me, and eventually we'll just end up going in circles." I nodded, and smiled as the lyrics flowed through the speakers.

_One word, that's all was said, Something in your voice called me, turned my head. Your smile captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see. And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still. You ask me if I love you, if I always will_

I smiled softly as the song continued to play, and Jasper and I swayed back and forth, and as he said, slowly rotating around in circles. "So, how's you life living with the Cullens?" he asked softly, his thumb slowly moving up and down, caressing me through my dress. I smiled.

"It's great. They welcomed me in so quickly."

He smiled, "That's good. The Cullens are wonderful people… once you get past Emmett, that is." he laughed. I smiled.

"Emmett was probably the easiest to warm up too… mostly because he's always so carefree." I laughed and looked to the left to see Emmett still dancing with Alice… her feet not even touching the ground and he held her close to him.

"He's a goofball," Jasper agreed. "But he's protective of his family." he smiled sadly. "Did you know Emmett was supposed to be a twin?"

My eyes flashed to Jasper's big blue eyes. "Really?" I whispered. He nodded. "What… what happened to his twin?"

"They were going to have an Emmett and an Emma… but Emma was too under developed," he whispered. "She didn't have any of her organs, however, she was fully grown. Their doctor would never have realized it on the ultrasound." I could feel tears bubbling in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away.

"Is that why Edward's studying to be a paediatrician?" I asked softly.

Jasper nodded. "Yes. During the summer, when he's not in school, he's usually in L.A trying to help scientists develop a new kind of ultrasound, one where you can see whether or not all the organs are developed. It's a trial and error system, but they're getting closer. The most recent they've developed can cause radio activity to enter the brain of a fetus, and that's really harmful stuff. So they're back to the drawing board."

I glanced over at Edward, who was still dancing with the beautiful blond woman and smiled. "He's Esme and Carlisle's pride and joy, isn't he?"

Jasper laughed, "You'd think. It's Emmett. All the way. They're so proud of him. He got into Harvard Law two years earlier than he was supposed to. He starts his first semester next month." I smiled.

"Esme and Carlisle have some great kids, don't you think?" I asked softly as I realized the song was coming to an end. Jasper smiled and tightened his arms around me.

"They do. They have four amazing kids." he breathed, staring at me. I felt my blush head up my face and I looked up into his eyes. They were shining from the twinkle lights and it made them look even more breath taking than they already were.

When the song came to an end, Jasper stopped moving, but didn't take his hands away from my lower back and I didn't move my hands from around his neck.

"Can I cut it?" Edward's voice was sharp, but still the soft velvet it always was. Jasper sighed slightly and leaned in, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for the dance, Bella." he winked before taking his arms from around me and walking off the dance floor. I looked at Edward, who smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and ran over to the table and got my shoes. I slipped them on and carefully walked back over to Edward. He smiled and put one hand around my waist and took my other in his hand. I panicked.

"Edward, I cant dance…" I warned as I put my free hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me.

"Well, stand on my feet."

I gaped at him. "No way! I'll probably break them or something." he rolled his eyes.

I heard another slow song come on, and I realized it was Claire Du Lune, and I smiled. "Bella, just stand on my feet." I sighed and carefully placed my bare feet over his boot clad foot. I took a deep breath and laughed as Edward started a classical dance around the dance floor… pretty much alone.

I noticed Esme looking at us, laughing with Elizabeth. "So, Bella," Edward started, "are you enjoying your party?"

I looked over at him in confusion, "My party?"

"Yes." he said like it was obvious. "This party is to officially welcome you into the family."

I blinked once and looked over at Esme then back at Edward, "Oh.. I didn't know it was my party.."

He laughed, "So you didn't notice the huge cake over there on the table with the punch that said "Welcome to the family, Bella'?" he asked. I slowly shook my head, in shock, as he laughed.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed. "if your shocked that this is your party, then your going to be shocked by everything else mom is going to do for you to make you comfortable. She's already trying to find you a car that you'll like for when you turn sixteen in a few months."

I looked up at him confused, "Don't you have to be seventeen to get your license?"

He smiled. "This is California. You could've had your learners permit four months ago if you've lived here." I gaped at him as he continued to twirl us around the dance floor.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Wow."

The rest of the dance was quiet, and when the song ended, Emmett snatched me up for a dance.

By the time Esme was ready to cut the cake, I've dance with every male in the place at least once. My feet were in pain, and truthfully, I just wanted to go inside and snuggle up and read a book. But I didn't because Esme worked so hard for this night and I was really grateful she wanted to make me feel like such a big part of the family.

I walked over to the huge cake with her and she handed me a knife.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be handling knives?" I asked jokingly as I slid it down the height of the cake. Esme laughed at me, and patted arm as I continued to cut the beautiful cake. Everyone had a piece, which kept me busy, and luckily for me, after everyone had one, and some had seconds, there was enough for me to have a piece and Emmett to have for a snack later.

By 1:30 AM, I was practically dead on my feet, but the party was still in full swing. I was sitting at my table with Alice, just talking about nothing in particular while she rubbed my painful feet.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said, "By the time school starts, you'll have perfect balance in heels. And then that's all you'll be wearing!" she seemed excited about that fact.

"You know that I'm going to be putting on my sneakers at least twice during the week, right?"

She laughed off my comment, not worried at all. "And you'll be wearing dressed, and have your hair and make up done every morning… I'm telling you Bella, you'll be the hottest girl in L.A when I'm finished with you! All the boys will want to be with Bella Cullen!"

I rolled my eyes slightly at my sisters confidence and yawned widely, blushing and covering my mouth when a few people looked over. "Sorry." I laughed.

I noticed Esme walking towards me after seeing the Tuckers and the Thompson's out as they left to go home. "Are you tired, dear?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded slightly. "Well, I think you should go inside. You look dead on your feet. And your feet don't look to alive, either." she chuckled.

"I'll take her in, mom." Alice smiled, grabbing my hand. I winced as I began walking into the house, the pain from my feet soaring through my body. But, I ignored it for the most part and let Alice walk me into the house and up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom. I walked straight for the bed and collapsed onto it. "No! Bella, you can't sleep in that dress!" I waved her away and let the sleep over take me.

I awoke later in the night. I looked at the clock and it said 4:30. I sighed, getting out of bed. I walked out of the room, and down the two sets of stairs. I toddled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before walking back upstairs.

As I reached my floor, I saw a dark figure walking out of my room. I didn't think before I threw the contents of my glass at it, causing a very girly scream to come from a boy.

I walked closer, only to see Curly hair. I gasped and turned on the hall light, before I burst out laughing at the look Jasper was giving me. He looked like a drowned rat and he was giving me a playfully annoyed look. I tried to stop the laughter, but I couldn't.

"S-sorry, J-Jasper."

When my laughter was reduced to giggles, I looked at him again. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard you get up. I'm staying in the guest bedroom, just down the hall. I waited for you to come back, and when I didn't hear you, I wanted to make sure I didn't dream it."

I smiled at his concern. "What? Afraid someone's going to rape me while I get a glass of water?" he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "Nevermind. Go back to bed."

"Good night, Bella," I heard before I walked into my room and closed the door.

**Well, here we go. Chapter three. Hope everyone liked it. :)  
Can I have your attention for a second? See that little button that says "REVIEW" you should push it and tell me how you felt about this chapter. ;)**


	5. Four

**Here's chapter four. I hope you like it. :)**

**I own nothing... Sadly. **

The next week flew by. I went shopping with Alice, learned more piano with Edward, watched a baseball game with Emmett, planted a new flower with Esme, and had a quiet afternoon discussing Casablanca with Carlisle. Today, I'm just having a lazy day in my room, looking through one of the many books I've written fiction in over the past few years.

Anita and Joe have sent out boxes and boxes of my stuff, along with a note. I haven't had the confidence to read it yet, mostly because I didn't want to. I knew if I read it, I would want to go back to Phoenix to live with Anita and Joe, and I didn't want to hurt the Cullens.

So I just didn't read it.

But, I looked through everything they sent, and even gave all my old clothes to charity - without Alice having to ask. I gave away most of my stuff; I wanted to start out fresh. A new start. That meant that I couldn't have anything that reminded me of my past… except my notebooks. I couldn't find it in me to throw them away, so I decided to hide them in the drawer of my desk… mostly to keep them away from Emmett. If he found them, I'd be made fun of for sure.

I haven't seen Jasper since the night of the party last week, and I was wondering where he was. Alice told me Sunday that he was usually around at least once a day. I didn't want to ask anyone where he was, it seemed rude, especially since I barely knew him. I didn't dwell on it as I put my journals in the drawer and walked out of my room, closing the door.

I walked downstairs and into the living room, looking for Esme. I've giving a lot of thought to what Edward said last week, about the learners permit, and I wanted to get mine. I didn't want to have to rely on Esme or anyone during the day to get to where I needed or wanted to go.

As usual, I found Esme in the garden, water and singing to her plants. She was wearing her pink garden gloves today, the ones I liked best on her. They suited her, I don't know why, or how, but the ppink garden gloves always made me happy whenever I gardened with Esme.

"Hello, Esme," I said quietly as not to scare her. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled warmly.

"Hello Bella. Wonderful day today, isn't it?" she asked, digging up a weed.

"It is." I paused, contemplating how I was going to do this.

"Is anything wrong, honey?" she asked, looking up at me concerned. I shook my head a couple times, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Um, I was wondering… you have to be 15 and a half to get your learners permit, right?" I asked quietly. Esme smiled at me and stood, taking the gloves off her hands.

"Yes. Why? Would you like to try for your permit or something Bella?" I didn't answer. "Bella, you know that you can ask me anything. If you would like the money needed to take the test, then all you have to do is ask and I'd happily give you the money."

"I know… it's just embarrassing to ask, I guess."

"When would you like to take the test?" she asked as we walked back to the house. I looked at her for a second.

"When do you think it would be best?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip.

Esme smiled and took my hand. "Well, first, I'd study a bit for it. That way you can be prepared with whatever they throw at you. I could get you a driving guide while I'm out today." I smiled at nodded, giving her a hug. She smiled down at me and I let go, skipping into the living room to put on a movie. I slipped in _My Sisters Keeper_ and curled up on the couch as Esme prepared to go into town. "Okay, Bella, I'm headed out now. Edward, Emmett and Alice should be back from wherever they're too soon. And you know Carlisle's cell in case anything happens." I nodded absently, already engrossed in the movie. I heard her quiet chuckles as she left the house.

Halfway through the movie, and about fifty million tears later, there was a knock at the door. I reached for the remote, and pushed the pause button before standing up and looking in the mirror Carlisle and Esme had in the hall. I made sure it didn't look as if I had been crying, and went to open the door.

There was no one there… only a package… and flowers. Yellow roses, to be exact. I looked around the house, and spotted a white Fed Ex van driving back down the long drive. I picked up the box and the flowers, before walking back inside and placing them both on the table. I looked at the card on the flowers first, smiling slightly when I seen "Isabella" written in a curly cursive. Quickly, I opened the card, and read the small note.

**Dear Isabella,**

**I'd like to thank you for the magnificent dance you've graced me with last Saturday.**

**I realize that you have no seen me since then, and I sent these roses as an apology.**

**The yellow rose symbolises friendship. It means "I care" and I do, Isabella.**

**In the box is just a little something from me apologizing for my rude behaviour.**

**Please accept it. When I tell you that it's nothing to me, I mean it.**

**I just want to be in contact with you.**

**Sincerely, Jasper H. Whitlock.**

I felt a small smile spread across my face as I looked over at the lovely yellow roses. I stuck my nose into one and inhaled deeply. I smiled as the amazingly sweet scent entered my nose and sighed happily. I glanced over at the box and looked for my name. I smiled in satisfaction as I found it, and then tore into it. When I got all the tape, the cardboard and the packing peanuts out of the way, I gasped loudly. Tears sprang to my eyes and I looked back over at the small card and the flowers.

Jasper sent me a Blackberry. A Blackberry!

I stared at the beautiful piece of machinery, almost as if it will disappear. Slowly, and hesitantly, I press the power button. I watched with a smile as it lit up and let out a little jingle. My smile widened when I caught sight of the greeting: _Hello Isabella._

Immediately, I started going through my new phone. I sat on the couch, my movie completely forgotten. There was absolutely nothing in it… other than my phone number and Jaspers. Hesitantly, I chose his name, and immediately a chat box opened up. I looked own at the tiny keyboard and typed: _Hi. I got the phone… you didn't have to do this._ _I love it, of course, but the flowers were enough to make me forgive you._

I pushed the send button and sat on the couch, pressing play for the movie. I watched maybe five minutes of it before my phone was belting out _Love The Way You Lie _by Eminem. I giggled and looked down at the electronic device. _I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. :D I was raised right. And if I'm rude to a woman, I will do whatever it takes to get her forgiveness._

I smiled, I could practically see Jasper's huge grin on his face. _Well, it wouldn't have taken too long to gain my forgiveness. The second I see that the flowers were from you, I forgave you._

I pushed send again and went back to the movie. When he replied, I decided to just stop the movie because I knew I wasn't going to get to watch it much. So, I turned off the DVD player and the TV and grabbed my new cell phone and skipped up the stairs.. Which is very hard to do, by the way. I headed towards my room, and for some reason started to whistle to myself. I plopped down on my bed when my phone started to blare.

_Really now? Well, seeing as the flowers were enough, give me back the phone! Haha._

I laughed. _Nope. The box had my name on it. It's mine now._

After I sent that, I picked up the book I was reading and waited until he answered. When he did, we continued to message each other for a while.

_Aw, too bad. I was hoping you over looked that. ;)_

_Nope. It was the first ting I looked for._

_Oh.. So what are you up to?_

_Nothing. Reading. Home alone. ;)_

_Reeeaaaalllly? Want some company? _

_No. I'd rather be alone, thank you very much._

_Awh. Now I'm sad._

_Good._

_You like me being sad?_

_Well… No, but still. You embarrassed me. _

_Sorry, sugar. Didn't mean to do that._

_I'm sure you didn't, Jasper. I'm sure you didn't._

_I didn't! But I need you to forgive me or I'll send you something else._

_Oh yea? Like what?_

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll buy you a house this time._

_YOU WOULDN'T!_

_I don't know, I might. You'll never know… unless you don't forgive me, that is._

_Um… I forgive you!_

_Good. _

_Your crazy, Jasper._

_Only for you, babe. ;)_

_I repeat, your crazy!_

_Oh, I know. Your not the first person to tell me that. Actually, I think Alice was._

_I wouldn't put it past her._

_So, how's your second week as a Cullen?_

_Boring. Edward and Emmett are getting ready to leave again, Alice wants to shop for school, Esme is busy starting up her design company or something, and Carlisle's working 36 and 48 hour shifts. Come keep me company? _

_If you want, Darlin'. I assure you, I'm more fun than those Cullens. Mom wants to know if your ready to move in yet._

_HA! Tell her to give me another week. So, are you really going to spend time with me?_

_Do you want me to?_

_I do._

_Then I will._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Yay!_

_Haha. I'm driving over now._

_Your messaging and driving at the same time? _

_No. I'm not._

_You said you were driving._

_I said I was going to. I can walk if you want._

_No! Drive. You'll get here quicker._

_Can do._

I didn't reply to that and continued to read my book. It was a few minutes before I heard someone driving up the drive and the car come to a stop outside. I hopped off my bed, instantly forgetting about my book and headed downstairs. As I reached the main floor, Jasper knocked on the door and opened it, just walking on in.

"I don't remember giving you permission to come into my home." he smiled.

"Well, you asked me to come over. So I did. You said nothing about needing permission before I come into your house." he said smugly. I frowned before I burst into laughter. I leaned against the wall, clutching my stomach. I looked up at him and he was giving me a weird look, which only made me laugh harder. I don't know what it is with Jasper Whitlock, but he makes me happy, and I always want to laugh when I'm with him.

When I calmed down, we sat on the couch facing each other for a minute of awkward silence before Jasper smiled, "So, what were you doing when my amazing gift came into your life?" he smiled cutely and I shook my head at him.

"I was crying." I stated. A look of worry came upon his face before it evened out into a small smile.

"It's because you realized you wanted to live with us, isn't it?" he asked. I glared playfully at him, before hitting his arm. He frowned slightly and rubbed the spot I hit. "Or not." I smiled.

"I was watching My Sister's Keeper. I cry every time. I don't know why, I just do." he smiled and took my hand, patting it.

"Bella," he said slowly. "That girl only dies in the movie… not in real life." I glared at him, and slapped his hand away from me.

"I know that, Jasper!" I sighed. "But still I just cry because it's so sad!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Jasper looked as if he was trying really hard not to laugh at me, and he looked away for a second. I gave him a look, and he immediately busted. I huffed slightly and folded my arms over my chest.

"Do you have to be this… this… Ugh!" I cried, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pop. I slowly walked back to the living room, where I could hear Jasper still laughing. I walked over and hit him over the head. He stopped laughing and looked t me stunned. I giggled at him and sat down, opening my bottle and taking a mouthful.

"W-why did you hit me?" he asked. The way he said it, like he was seriously in shock, made me burst into laughter. He sounded so innocent, so vulnerable. As if he was a child being scolded for drinking his juice too fast.

"'Cause you were laughing at me." I responded easily, smiling at him. He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed dramatically. "I'm so sorry for laughing at you. Please, please, please forgive me!" he got down on the floor, on one knee and took my hand. I laughed at him.

"Of course I forgive you, Jasper." I laughed, and patted his hand with my other one. He grinned toothily and stood up, sitting next to me on the couch again.

"Good. Because we're going out now." I looked at him like he was insane, but he only smiled and took my hand and pulled me off the couch. I tired to resist, but he smiled at me and continued to pull me by my hand. He managed to get me out of the house and into his car. How, I will never know. I buckled myself in, and playfully glared at Jasper as he drove down the long drive.

"Are you kidnapping me now?" I asked, my arms folded over my chest. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"I am not. We're going to the beach." I looked at him for a second.

"Uh.. I didn't bring a bathing suit." I told him, raising my eyebrow as if telling him to challenge me. He only smiled and pointed with his thumb to the backseat. I looked back, and gapped. On the seat was a small black bikini. "Alice?" I asked. He smiled again.

"I told her I wanted to hang out with you. She told me to take you to the beach. Apparently, you haven't seen it yet." I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. But how did you know I'd hang out with you?"

"Alice." he said.

"But you know I never actually agreed to this, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know. This is against your will. I know. I know." he playfully rolled his eyes before he sped up, speeding down the long street.

"How long until we get there?" I asked, getting excited the father we drove. Jasper looked over at me for the fraction of a second before he laughed and reached blindly for my hand. When he touched it, he patted it before putting it back on the wheel.

"If your worried that I'm going to kill you, then don't." he smiled. "But, just to ease your mind, its only around ten more minutes." I nodded and leaned back in the seat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Everything okay over there, darlin'?" he asked.

I sighed. "C-Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Um… can… can you tell me what it's like having both your biological parents alive?" I asked softly, tears welling in my eyes. He car suddenly pulled off the road and to a stop. I looked over at Jasper with my teary eyes and he was looking at me with pure heartbreak. I could see the tears in his yes as he reached over and took my hand. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"I… Bella, I can't answer that." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"W-Why?" I stuttered.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He sniffed quietly, before he looked up at me, tears falling down his face. "I… Elizabeth is not my mother." he whispered. "My mother died in a car accident a few years ago." I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. "My dad met Elizabeth through Esme about three years ago. They got married a year and a half ago. He's happy with her. He's never felt so alive since my mother… and I'm happy for him…"

"But?" I prompted.

He sighed. "But she's not my mother. And I think Elizabeth knows that she can't replace her."

I frowned at him, and grabbed his hand. "Jasper," I whispered. "No one can replace your mother. Joe and Anita couldn't replace my parents, Esme and Carlisle wont be able to replace my parents either." I squeezed his hand tightly. He nodded once. "Jasper, she's in a better place. She's looking down at you, and she's probably smiling. She's looking down at you, and I know she's happy."

He looked over at me, "Your parents are too, Bella. They're happy."

"No, Jasper, my parents are not happy. My mother was murdered by my own father. And my father killed himself minutes after."

"That doesn't mean anything, Bella. They're happy."

"Jasper, you don't get it!" I cried. "I _watched _my father kill my mother. I watched him stab her thirty something time. I then watched him slit his own throat! Jasper, they're not happy!" tears were now falling freely down my face as I, once again, recalled the images of my father with that vicious look in his eye. I bit my lip to keep from wailing, and looked out the window.

"Bella, it doesn't matter how they died, or who killed them, or what you saw. Your parents are happy. They're in a better place, just like you said. They're smiling at you. They're proud of the girl you've become in the past eight or nine years. You're a smart, funny beautiful girl and your parents are happy because of that."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, Jasper. But how'd we get to me comforting you about your mother, to you comforting me about my parents?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, really." he laughed slightly.

"Wait.. Did you just say I was beautiful?' I asked shyly. I saw a blush creep up on his face and he started stuttering.

"Uh, well, you see, um… I-I-I meant that you were, uh, you know…" he stuttered, looking straight ahead. I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand again.

"Well, if you think I'm beautiful, then I have to say the same, right?" I teased. "Oh, Jasper," I sighed. "Your so beautiful. With the blond hair and blue eyes. You invade my dreams." I pretended to swoon before fainting in the car. I heard his laughter and then suddenly, the car was started up again and we were driving.

"Oh, Bella, I think you just made my life." I only smiled at him before turning up the radio. I didn't know what song was playing but I liked it.

"So, are you still taking me to the beach against my will?" I asked.

"Of course." he smiled. "Alice will be there. So will Emmett and Edward. They wanted to spend the day with you before they left for school." I smiled.

"Well then, drive faster!" I squealed. He laughed and pushed down on the gas pedal harder. I could see the sign that told us McGrath Beach was only three miles away and I continued to get even more excited. I started to bounce on the seat, causing Jasper to laugh next to me and put and on my leg.

"Calm down, Bella. They're not going anywhere." I blushed and looked out the window.

I sighed quietly, and started to fiddle with my thumbs. I pretended to have a thumb war with myself, which is really complicated. I was having little fun with my self-thumb war and sighed, looking out the windshield… to see us parking and a huge beach about 100 yards away. I gasped loudly, and looked over at Jasper. He smiled.

"Bathing suit in the back seat, there's a changing stall just over there." I nodded before grabbing the bathing suit and jumping from the car. I ran towards the ugly blue stalls and quickly changed. I walked out in the tiny black bikini and my sandals. I smiled at Jasper, who was in his swimming trunks before I threw my clothes into the backseat of his car.

I skipped over and grabbed his hand, "Come on!" I squealed before I started to run down to the white sand, Jasper next to me, his hand still in mine. I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach, but I passed it off as getting to see my brothers before they left for college. When I spotted Emmett's huge form running the opposite way, I didn't think and let go of Jaspers hand, kicked off my flip flops and ran full speed at my brother. I noticed a football coming at me, but I didn't care and I jumped on Emmett's back. He tumbled to the ground with a startled grunt, and I grinned, practically standing on his back in victory and watching the ball bounce on the sand a few feet ahead of me.

I could feel Emmett's laughter under my feet as he suddenly flipped onto his back, causing me to be airborne for a second before I fell on his chest. I glared at him, folding my arm over my chest, "What was that for?" I asked, grouchily. He just shrugged, and hugged me to him tightly. I wound my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Don't I get a hug too? Seeing as you ruined our game, I deserve one." Edward's voice entered my ears and I looked up from Emmett, up at Edward, with a smile on my face. I hopped up onto my feet on Emmett's huge chest and jumped at my oldest brother. Emmett let out a loud strained grunt as the air was forced from his lungs.

Edward laughed as he caught me in his arms, hugging me tightly. "I think this makes up for the ruined ball game." I smiled and tightened by arms around his neck.

"Don't we get hugs too?" Alice's voice sounded as if she was pouting. I knew she was, she was just that kind of person.

Edward put me down and I skipped over to Alice and hugged her around the waist. She giggled and put her arms around my neck, "Oh, Bella, I thought we weren't going to announce our secret relationship yet," she sighed dramatically, shaking her head in mock disappointment. I glanced around, and the boys were looking at us in shock, whereas Esme was just shaking her head. I kissed Alice's cheek and pretended to push her away before hugging Esme and Carlisle.

"When was this planned?" I asked, noticing the picnic basket on a table 30 odd feet away. Carlisle smiled.

"I planned it a few days ago. The boys are going back to school soon, and we always have a family get together before they leave. And since your part of the family, you need to be here. Jasper, of course, is here because he's like family."

"You really think of me as family?" I asked softly. Esme smiled and put her arm around my shoulder, bringing me into her side.

"Of course we do. It's only been 12 days but your officially stuck with us, Bella Cullen." I blushed at the name and shyly looked at my feet.

"Which is why we want to give you something." I looked up at Carlisle curiously, and took his hand when he put it out. I followed him to the table that was set up and watched him reach into the basket and pull out a square velvet box. "Everyone in the family - including Jasper - has one. Alice's is a necklace, Emmett's and Jaspers are a ring, Edward's is a wrist band, Esme's is her earrings and mine is a bracelet. We would like to give you something that will officially make you part of the Cullen Clan…" he opened the box and in it, sat the most mesmerizing locket with tiny topaz stones outlining it. "It's the Cullen Crest. My great-great-great-great grandfather had the first one made when he received his first son. It's been passed down through generations. We had this one special made."

With shaky fingers, I lifted the locket out of the box and opened it. _Your not ours biologically, but your ours in our hearts _was engraved on both covers of the locket. Tears sprang to my eyes and I felt a pair of hands take it from me before putting it around my neck and clipping it in. I squeezed Carlisle in a hug, followed by everyone else.

"Okay," Alice called when I hugged Jasper. I turned towards her slightly, not wanting to leave his side, and she smiled. "enough with the mushy stuff. Let's party!" she cried, turning up the small radio that was set in the sand. She had her iPod set up and some pretty good music was blaring from it… I just didn't know what kind.

Everyone had a blast. I tried to play tag in the water with Emmett. That didn't work out so well. After falling for the umpteenth time, I quit. I walked out of the water, wringing out my hair when I was tackled back in by Alice.

We tried to sunbath for a bit but Edward and Jasper wouldn't let us do it. They continued to complain about wanting to make a sandcastle that will not be tippled over and flooded by water. So, that's what we did. It was a big castle, and it was beautiful. Especially after I found a few shells and placed them at random places.

In the end, after we were bored of the sand and the water, we decided to bury Emmett. Somehow, we dug a hole big enough for his shape to lie in, before we piled him high with sand, leaving only his head out. Edward smiled mischievously and slapped more sand up on Emmett's chest before shaping them into breasts, covering two rocks with sand for the nipples. I laughed at them before shaping his feet into a mermaids tail and Alice added the detail.

Jasper stood back and took the picture.

I had a lot of fun at the beach with my family, and I was almost disappointed when the day ended. I rode home with Jasper again, who held my hand the whole way. I didn't complain or try to move it. It felt nice. Like it was meant to be. But again, I pushed those thoughts aside. I was probably still dizzy and was having crazy thoughts.

"So," Jasper started as we drove through the gate to my house, "did you have fun today?" he asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Yea, it was nice to get out of the house for a bit and not have to shop." he smiled as he stopped in front of the house.

"I know that feeling. Can I walk you to the door?"

I nodded and got out of the car. He came around and took my hand. We walked silently to the door, both of us lost in thought. When we reached the door, I turned to him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I had fun today Bella. Thanks for going against your will." I laughed at him..

"It's okay Jasper. Thanks again for the phone."

He smiled and let go of my hand - seemingly reluctantly - and walked back to his car.

I walked back into the house and closed the door. I leaned against it, sighing happily. I jumped and screeched when my phone began to sing Eminem, and took it from my pocket.

_See you soon, Darlin'._

That boy was such a sweetheart.

I walked up to my room, and threw off my shoes and my clothes before walking into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. I stood under the water, giggling softly as I head the _clink, clink, clink _of the pebbles of sand as they were washed from my hair and they fell onto the marble shower base.

I got out as I washed my hair and my body, wrapping a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet, grabbing a pair of panties and a baby doll top. I dressed and walked back into my room, grabbing my book from my end table and settling on my bed to read.

Every time I tried, I was assaulted by thoughts of Jasper. Its like I cant stop thinking about him and in a way I cant. He is always on my mind. Day and night. Dreams or not. Jasper, and his curly blond hair to his chin, his beautiful blue eyes and his slight southern accent took over my mind.

As I pretended to read, I went over the kiss on the step. A part of me was wishing it wasn't on the cheek, but on the lips. That thought had fear running through my body. I've never been kissed before. How would I know what to do? No one could be there to tell me.

Knowing I wasn't going to get much reading done tonight, I put the book down and settled into bed. I knew it was only early, but right now I didn't care. I was beat.

I laid my head on the pillow and I was out like a light.

**Well, there we have it. Bella is officially a part of the Cullens. :)  
Review and you get a teaserr! :O**

**Thanks for reading, everyone.**


	6. Five

**Well, here you go. Chapter five. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**I own nothing.**

The next few months passed quickly and before I knew it, school was approaching. Without Emmett or Edward in the house, it was really quiet. I missed my older brothers. Once I found myself sitting in Edwards room at the piano, trying to play a song, but I couldn't. I only knew the basic notes. Another time I found myself in the living room, trying to enjoy a game of baseball without Emmett. It wasn't working. Without my brothers in the house, it was really hard for me to have fun. Alice knew this, and I could tell she was saddened by this. She always wanted to go shopping, but I didn't. So instead, she went with one of the few friends she had, Rosalie Hale, who I've never met yet.

I've hung out with Jasper at least twice every week since the day at the beach. He's so fun to be around. With him, I can walk through the mall with a latte and not have to worry about trying on hundreds of outfits, or without having to check out the latest music out, or buy the latest sports gear because I didn't want anyone else to have it. I could just walk through the mall, talking and laughing with Jasper as he told me stories from his childhood.

A couple weeks after learning that Elizabeth wasn't Jasper's mother, I managed to get him to tell me what his biological mother was like. He said she was the sweetest. She was always cheery, like Alice, but had a playful side to her, like Emmett and a serious side, like Edward. I made a joke, asking if the Cullen kids were actually his siblings but he waved it off laughing. He told me that she was a brunette, with green eyes. He told me that he never liked green eyes, but now he wished he had them so he had something to remember her by every time he looked at himself. When he said that, I took his hand and squeezed his hand. He gave me a smile and we continued to walk through the mall… not letting go of each others hands.

I also managed to get my learners permit. Esme had brought me the guidelines book and I studied it intensively for a whole week and took the test after seven days with my nose buried in that book. I passed the exam with flying colours and headed to get my picture taken. I was so excited when I ran into the waiting room and showed off my permit. Esme, who'd come with me, handed me the keys and I was suddenly nervous about driving her car. I got in the drivers seat of the beautiful red car and immediately put my seat belt on before adjusting the seat and the rear view mirror. I nervously backed out of the parking spot and started down the road. It turns out I was a natural behind the wheel.

I found myself using my new phone more than I anticipated. I was always messaging Emmett and Edward whenever they weren't in class, and I was always talking to Jasper. One night, when everyone was either working, or in Alice's case, catching up with Rosalie, Jasper took me to dinner. It wasn't a date, it was just two friends. We talked about everything and anything, and eventually, when we got back to the house, I told him my story. I knew he has been confused since the day we went to the beach when I said that I saw my father kill my mother, and when he found out the reason, he was livid. Just like Carlisle was when he heard that an eight year old watched a brutal murder.

Jasper and I were extremely close after that. Most people, when they saw us, have mistaken us as a couple. The first time it happened, everything was really awkward between us for a few minutes. Then, slowly, after it happened again and again, we started to laugh about them. However, not once did we correct them and tell them we were just friends. I don't know why we didn't, but I wasn't complaining, and neither was Jasper.

Today is the 3rd of September. Three days before school starts. I'm really nervous. I'm not going to know anyone other than Alice and Jasper, and both of them are in different years than I am. I'm a Sophomore, Jaspers a Junior and Alice is a Freshman. I will have absolutely no classes with either of them and I didn't like that. I'd have to spend five hours a day alone… but thankfully I could spend my lunch hour with my two best friends.

I was awoken earlier than I expected by my phone belting out Eminems _No Love _and I groaned slightly. I reached over to my end table blindly and wrapped my fingers around the piece technology. I pushed the talk button and brought the phone to my ear, "Hello?" I asked groggily, still half asleep. "Hello?" I asked again after a few seconds of silence.

"Bells?" Emmett's voice rang through the phone receiver.

I sat up in bed quickly, "Emmett?" I asked, now more awake. I looked over at the alarm clock on my end table and sighed quietly when it only read 8:36. "Is everything okay? Isn't it like, 4 am there or something?" I asked, getting out of bed and slipping into my slippers.

"It is." he sighed, "But I needed to talk to someone and Edwards studying for a test…" he sounded stressed to the bone and I was immediately worried. Emmett was never stressed. Never, "And I didn't know who else to call…" he sounded so lost.

"Okay, Emmett, calm down, brother. Tell me what's wrong," I said soothingly as I walked out of my room and quietly down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Okay… I can do that," he whispered to himself as I flipped on the kettle for hot chocolate.

"Emmett, your scaring me. Why do you sound stressed?" I asked softly,

"You remember the girl I was telling you about? Victoria?" I smiled. Victoria sounded like such a nice girl. Emmett's told me all about her. He's been secretly dating her for the past few years, and he didn't want to tell his parents right away, at least until it got serious. He's waiting until Christmas to tell them. He's going to bring her home to Esme and Carlisle. Emmett's sent me many pictures of her. Victoria had wild, red hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, and seemed so good for Emmett.

"Is everything okay between you two?" I asked, pouring the powder into a cup. When the water was boiled I filled the cup and grabbed a spoon.

"Yes… everything's fine. Uhm, remember last month when I told you about getting a little tipsy and sleeping with her for the first time without using a condom?"

"Of course, how could I forget."

He laughed slightly. "Still got that mental image, sis?" he teased, but then he got really serious.

"Come on, Em, spit it out." I said.

"Okay, she's, uh, Victoria's pregnant."

I didn't say anything. I mean, what could I say? Emmett just started law school, he was only 18, for God sakes! He didn't need this on his shoulders. "Oh, Em," I sighed after a minute. "Did… a-are you sure?" I asked, sitting at the island.

"We're pretty sure. She took like, seven of those digital pregnancy tests that tells you how far along you are and everything. She's three weeks… Bella… I… I'm not… I cant be a father at 18." I sighed, wishing I was there to comfort him.

"You can, Emmett."

"No Bella! I can't. Mom tells me all the time I'm to rough! What if when I first hold the baby and hurt her? What if when she's a toddler and I throw a ball or something to hard? What if.. What if I'm not a good dad?" he sighed. I could tell that he was crying slightly.

"Em," I sighed. "your going to be an amazing dad."

"How do you know?" he whimpered.

"Do you hear yourself? Your worry about hurting the baby and its not even here yet. Your afraid to hurt it a few years down the road. Emmett, why are you so scared? Your going to become a lawyer, its only three years in school. Then you can be the father that baby wants and needs."

"Bella.. I cant! I'm too young! I ruined Victoria's life! She wanted to travel for a few years after graduation… now she's going to be stuck home with a baby."

"Emmett, you never ruined her life." I said firmly.

"I did, Bella. When we got together, she told me she never wanted any children."

"How do you know her views haven't changed? Emmett, that was almost three years ago. When you were just turning sixteen."

"Bella…" he sighed.

"No, Emmett, your going to listen to me. Your going to be 19 in a few months. You got into Law School two years earlier than you were supposed to. You made a mistake and accidently got your long-time girlfriend pregnant. Get over it! Emmett, your going to be there for that woman, and your baby. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" he trailed off. "But what if she doesn't want it?"

"Have you talked about it?" I asked, looking down at my forgotten cup of hot chocolate.

"No… she read the test results and I ran out, immediately calling you."

I sighed again, "Emmett, do you love her?"

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Will you be there for her and this baby?"

"I was never going to leave her… I'm just scared Bella, I don't want to ruin her life."

"Emmett," Victoria's soft voice sounded through the phone, "can I talk to Bella for a second?" I felt myself get nervous. It was the first time ever I was going to talk to her and its while she's just finding out she's pregnant.

"Of course," he said quietly. I heard some rustling and Victoria's voice, "Bella?"

What do I say? "Uh, yea?" she let out a giggle.

"Hey there, I guess this is not the news you wanted to hear at 8 in the morning, huh?" she laughed nervously.

I looked at the clock, "Actually, it's almost nine now,"

"Oh," she paused. "I'm sorry that we called so late, though. Emmett was sure that you were the only one he could talk to. He thought that Edward would rant about being irresponsible, and Carlisle and Esme would be too.. Disappointed. And Alice would be to hyper… so you were the perfect choice."

I could tear the tears in her voice and I smiled to myself. "Don't worry about it, Victoria. I'll be here for you and Emmett no matter what," I said honestly, "But, um, can I ask you something?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure,"

"Um, Emmett mentioned that you didn't want kids… and I understand that it was a few years ago, but I need to make sure that's changed… I wouldn't want you to resent this baby…"

"Oh, Bella," she sighed. "I… I didn't want kids. I swore to myself I'd never have one. But after looking at the test… I want to keep this baby." she said firmly. I smiled to myself before pouring my now cold hot chocolate down the sink.

"That's awesome, Victoria, really. I was afraid for a second there." I admitted. "I mean, I know I've only known Emmett and the family for a few months but he really is my older brother. And if anything hurt him, I don't know what I'd do…" I trailed off.

"I'm… Bella, I wont hurt him," she said seriously. I love him. I do. Trust me. I've never felt this feeling before. Ever. Emmett… he's my forever." she whispered. I smiled to myself, instantly happy as I walked upstairs.

"Good," I said, smiling, "Now, if only I could find you in male form an maybe a little younger, I'd be set." I laughed, heading up the second set of steps.

"Wait," I could hear the smile in her voice, "you want a red-headed male who's pregnant and in love with your brother?" she teased. My eyes widened, and I started stammering. "Just kidding, Bella." she laughed.

"You _are _perfect for Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"You know it. Well, here's Emmett back. He's screaming for his baby sister," I smiled as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"Bella! Oh, my God, Bella!" Emmett sounded oddly happy as he called my name. "I love you little sis. We're going to, _uh, _let you go…" he let out a gasp.

"Uh. Emmett, is Victoria having fun?" I laughed. This wasn't the first time Victoria has resulted to… orally pleasuring my brother while he was on the phone, just to get what she wanted.

"I am, Bella!" she giggled, making Emmett let out a sharp hiss.

"Mmm." he moaned.

"Okay, bye!" I said hastily, hanging up the phone as I collapsed on my bed. I looked over at the clock, which said 9:14. Immediately, I placed my phone on the used pillow of my bed, and snuggled under the covers, ready to get a few more hours of sleep.

But instead, I couldn't get Emmett and his news out of my head. Emmett was 18, almost 19. He was like a big kid. Always playing around, always wanting to be the centre of attention. Then he goes and surprises everyone by going to law school - a really serious thing. And he does it two years earlier than expected, completely skipping grad school. He tells me that he's been dating Victoria Bennett for years and sends me pictures and tells me she's the centre of his world. Then, this morning, he tells me he made a mistake: sleeping with her without protection. Of course, we already knew it was a mistake, but seeing as he was scared and nervous, he repeated things we already knew. The he says he's going to be a dad. That's a shock. How is Emmett going to support a child? Sometimes he can barely support himself. Of course, he'll have Esme and Carlisle, and me, of course, and Alice… I don't know about Edward. He seemed like the type to wait until marriage for something even remotely close to a pregnancy scare. And he probably was.

Eventually, my musings took me to sleep, again. I didn't know what time it was when I went to sleep and I didn't know what time it was when I woke up. All I know is Alice wasn't home because I couldn't hear her asking Esme for a ride to the mall. And, for that I was thankful because I wasn't really in the mood to go shopping.

I got up to get ready for the day. I showered and dressed, doing my hair in a way Alice would probably disapprove of: in a pony tail. When it was wet.

I skipped over to my bed, quickly making it up, and grabbing the phone from the pillow. I slid it in my pocket and grabbed a book from my shelf and walked downstairs. When I did, I was assaulted with packed suitcases and Esme on the phone. By the sounds of it, she was talking to the airlines. "Yes, I need an emergency first class flight to…" she was cut off. She looked over and smiled at me before going back to her call. I didn't listen, and walked into the living room. I plopped onto the couch, and opened the book.

"Bella," Esme called a minute later, hurrying into the living room. "Come on, honey. Pack a bag. Carlisle and I have to go Cambridge to see Emmett. Your going to be staying with Elizabeth an Jonathan for the week. Come on, get to it." I nodded, my stomach quenching in fear.

"Did he say why?" I asked as I ascended the stairs.

"No, just that we had to get there quick. He said we needed to know now, and it cant be over the phone, and it cant wait till Christmas." I nodded and took the steps two at a time. I ran into my room and into the closet, grabbing one of the designer bags Alice bought me. I grabbed random clothes, shoving them into the bag, before I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush.

I skipped down the stairs, suddenly happy. I got to spend a whole week with Jasper. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I could feel a blush creeping up on me. I shook my head as I reached the bottom floor and Esme smiled.

"Come on, dear. I'm going to drive you to Elizabeth's." I nodded, and followed her out of the house. I watched in amazement as she stuffed four big suitcases in the trunk of her car and slammed it shut. She got in the drivers seat, and started the car.

The drive to Jasper's house was quiet; I could tell Esme was worried sick about what Emmett was supposed to tell her and I could only hope that he goes through with it.

I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was almost 1. I shook the shock out of my brain and focused on the message I had. I opened it, and smiled brightly when Jaspers name flashed on the screen. _So, a week at my house. ;)_

I rolled my eyes, _No funny business, Mr Whitlock. I think Daddy Cullen would have your head._

I hit send and sighed quietly. I was really nervous. I've never been to the Whitlocks home before. I knew it if was anything like the Cullen home I'd probably die! The Cullens home was amazing, and it looked as if they spent a lot of money on it. However, I couldn't help but imagining a better house, one where Jasper lived. Immediately, I felt bad. Who was I to want a better house than the one I live in? the home I lived in was amazing, and I didn't need anything else.

I was lost in through and I didn't notice when we pulled up to the Whitlock home. The house was only two stories, thankfully. I don't think I'd be able to live if I saw another three story home around here. It was beautiful, however. Bit and white, beautiful bay windows, the whole nine yards.

I got my bag from the backseat and followed Esme up to the house. She opened the door after knocking and walked in. I followed.

"Oh, Esme!" Elizabeth cried. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"No," Esme whispered. "I'm scared, Beth," she whimpered.

"Bella," Elizabeth looked at me, "Jasper's upstairs. Last door on the right." I nodded and walked upstairs. I didn't listen to their conversation, it seemed rude, so I just walked up the stairs somewhat shyly and headed down the hall. I knocked on the last door to the right, and stood there for a second. Jasper opened the door, in nothing but a pair of board shorts, showing off his toned, and tanned, chest. My jaw dropped and I ogled him, staring at the six pack he had. I wanted to commit this image to memory. Every groove and curve.

I looked up at Jasper, who was smirking smugly at me. "Do you see something you like?" he asked. I glanced behind him an smiled.

"Yes," I said, "a plate of cookies on your dresser." he frowned slightly, his smile turning upside down as if he had been wounded.

"Oh… and here I thought you were admiring my perfect body." he said cockily.

"Perfect?" I scoffed. "I see pudge," I teased, poking him in the side. He sighed in fake exasperation.

"Bella," he said seriously, but I could see the amusement in his eyes as I stole a cookie from him, "it's not pudge, okay? It's muscle."

I nodded as if I was agreeing with him, "Sure it is, Jasper. You just don't want to admit you have pudge on your belly." I giggled, plopping down onto his bed.

"It's not fat!" he whined like a child. I thought it was cute. And he looked adorable with the little pout on his face.

"Aweh, is little Jasper sad because I saw his chubbyness?" I cooed. He nodded once. "Well too bad," I deadpanned.

He gasped in mock shock. "You cant come in my room and make fun of me!" I smiled.

"Of course I can. It's what best friends are for."

"No its not,"

"Yes," I said, "it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" I giggled.

"It is not."

"It is, Jasper, and the sooner you learn it the better it'll be for all of us."

He sighed and plopped down onto the bed next to me, his pout still firmly in place.

"Your not nice," he laughed.

"You love me." I told him.

"I do," he grinned.

"Okay, so what is there to do around here?" I asked, eyeing his TV. "Is there a football game on today?" I asked almost too excitedly.

"I don't know,"

"I bet there be a lot of hot cheerleaders," I winked.

He perked up and smiled, "In that case, then of course there's a football game on." I laughed and rolled my eyes, pushing him off the bed.

"Mmm," I sighed, "this is a comfy bed. I hope you like wherever I'm sleeping tonight."

"Wait," he smiled, "so I get to spend a whole week in the guest bed?" I nodded absently. "It's memory foam! All right!"

"Uh huh,"" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I felt the bed move and then I could feel his breath in my ear, "Is Bella tired?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him before I shook my head no. I watched in shock as his eyes slipped down to look at my lips before sliding back up to my eyes. This action was repeated a few times. He slowly leaned down, looking into my eyes, monitoring my reaction. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting. Just waiting. I could feel his breath over my face and I peeked through an eye. He was close now, extremely close

He leaned in more, and just as his lips were about to touch mine in my very first kiss, Esme knocked and walked in. she froze just inside the door, staring at Jasper, who was hovering over me. She then looked at me with a blush on her face and a smile. I could only imagine what my face looked like as Jasper got off the bed, slowly, and stood with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Esme." he said.

Esme smiled. "It's I who should be sorry, Jasper. But, I just wanted to let Bella know that I'm leaving for the airport right now. We'll call you when we arrive in Cambridge." I nodded once, still frozen on the bed. Esme smiled at me before she left the door, softly closing the door.

It was awkward for a few minutes as I just looked at Jasper, who wouldn't return my gaze. I sighed softly and got up. "I'm going to see if your mother needs help with anything," I whispered, before I fled the room in a hurry. I practically ran down the steps and into the kitchen, where Elizabeth seemed to be cleaning up from coffee or tea. I smiled at her, "Did you need any help?" I asked politely, motioning to the island. She smiled.

"Oh, no, dear. You're a guest. You don't do anything around here. Why aren't you up with Jasper?" she asked, looking at me with a confused look. "Your inseperable whenever you get the chance to be." I blushed again, not meeting her eyes. "Oh.. I see what's going on." I snapped my head towards her.

"And… and what's going on?" I snapped, my eyes narrowing at her.

She smiled knowingly, "You like my son."

"I do not!" I cried, "He's just the best friend I've ever had!"

"What about Alice?"

"I don't know…. I've not seen her much since Rosalie came back from Paris," I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie, huh?" I nodded. "She's not the best to be hanging around, either."

"Why?" I asked.

"Drug problem."

I smiled slightly, "Really now?" I took a seat at the island.

"Yea, but for the record, she had a lot going on at the time." I looked at her for a second before nodding. "Her father had just died of a car accident, and she lost the baby boy she was carrying." "Wait! Baby? How old is she?"

"She'll be twenty in a few months, I think."

"Wow. And Carlisle and Esme let's Alice hang out with someone so much older?" I asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "They think that she can bring back to old Rosalie. The one who cared about everyone. The one who worried about her future. Not this nasty bitch - excuse my language - who hates everyone, and does drugs."

I gaped at her, "She.. She doesn't force Alice into anything, does she?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course not. Even Rosalie knows her limits." I nodded.

"So how old was she when she lost the baby?" I asked softly.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "She had just turned 18. She still hasn't gotten over it either. Losing a child is not something you can get over easily," I had a feeling she was talking about Esme. "Do you know about Emmett and Emma?" I smiled.

"I do. I think it's wonderful that Edward tries to help the medical field with the new ultrasound technology." she smiled.

"He's always wanted to help with that field. Ever since he found out what happened with Emma…" she trailed off and her eyes flickered behind me. I looked and Jasper stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a second Bella?" I nodded and gave Elizabeth a small smile before I followed Jasper out of the kitchen. I followed him into what must be the living room and sat at the opposite end of the couch that he did. "Uh, I just wanted to apologize…"

I glared at him, "For the almost kiss? Am I really that bad?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he immediately began shaking his head, "Isabella, there is absolutely nothing on the earth wrong with you. Your beautiful, smart, funny… I wanted to apologize for ignoring your afterwards and to tell you that if Esme hadn't interrupted, I would've kissed you. I… I just want you to forgive me for being so rude afterward. It's not how I was raised."

My insides turned to mush. I stared at him. Literally. Just stared. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling too. Jasper started to get fidgety, a sign showing he was nervous. "Bella?" he asked quietly. "C-Can you say something please?"

I launched myself from my seat and threw my hands around his neck and pressed my face into his neck. "Of course I forgive you, Jasper!" I felt his body relax and he put his arms around me, holding me tighter. It felt so right, to be here, in Jaspers arms. I felt safe and loved. I pulled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You want to go do something?"

I nodded and he stood up, putting his hand out for me. "Mom," he called, "Bella and I are going out," he never waited for an answer and just dragged me from the house. "This week is going to be fun." I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes and got in his car.

"Yea, a whole week of me and you…" he smiled and started the car before pulling out. "So, where we going?"

He smiled, "It's a secret."

I glared at him viciously. "I hate surprises, Jasper Whitlock. Tell me where your taking me, or I'll just go stay home alone." I threatened. I could see the panic in his eyes for a split second before he smiled.

"Okay. We're going to a place." he said, smirking at me again before he gunned it, speeding down the highway. I squealed happily and laughed at him.

"That's not an answer Jasper," I laughed. He only smiled at me.

"Well, I guess it's the best answer your getting." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Please Jasper?" I pouted, widening my eyes and making them glossy. I could see his resolve crumbling in his eyes as he glanced at me, but he shook his head and stared at the road as he drove.

"No, Bella," he laughed, "It's a surprise and I promise you'll like it, okay? Just enjoy this. Who knows, it may be the only time I surprise you." I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

"I hate you Jasper,"

"No you don't," he chuckled. "you love me and you know it. don't try to hurt me," he placed a hand to his heart dramatically and pretended to snuffle.

"But.. Jasper!" I cried, "I hate surprises. Please tell me where we're going?" I begged.

"Nope. You'll have to wait."

I sighed, but listened this time. The scenery flew by, the trees all blurred together in a green and brownish colour. The occasional lake zoomed by in a blur of green and blue. I watched as the sun started going down, turning the sky pink. It was so romantic, in a way. I content just watching the sun set as Jasper drove, and I was slightly startled when he reached over and grabbed my hand, holding it over the gear shift as he drove. I couldn't help but smile at him and try to keep the butterflies out of my stomach. We didn't talk for the remainder of the little trip Jasper was forcing me to take.

When the car stopped, and I looked out the windshield, I was breathless. Right in front of us, was a large clearing. It was full of purple, pink, blue -and any other colour I could think of- flowers. The grass was a deep shade of green, the trees were high and full of life. I could even see a squirrel in one of them shoving nuts into a hole. I could see a small pond a little ways away and I instantly wanted to run to it and see what kind of fish were in it. As if reading my mind, Jasper took my hand and pulled me towards it. I could see all kinds of fish. Big ones, little ones, wide ones, thin ones, colourful ones and dull ones. It was all so beautiful.

"It's so gorgeous," I whispered. "How… how did you find this place?" I asked, kneeling near the pond. I could feel the damp grass getting my jeans wet. I didn't care.

"My grandfather had this place cleared out and the pond built in when I was younger," he said, "he used to always take me down here whenever my mother and father fought before she died." at the mention of his mother he became quiet. I couldn't help myself and I took his hand in mine.

"Remember what I said, Jazz, she's in a better place."

He nodded once and he wiped away the lone tear that fell down his cheek and pulled me into his side.

"I know she is," he whispered into my ear. He kissed my forehead and we sat there in silence for a few hours.

By the time we got back to his house, Elizabeth and Jonathan were asleep. We crept through the house like robbers and up the stairs. He showed me the guest room, which was, conveniently, next to his room. I gave him a smile as I walked into the room and closed the door. I quickly changed and put my phone on charge before climbing in the bed.

Sleep claimed me quickly, despite being in a new environment, and thankfully, I never had any nightmares.

**There we go. More Bella and Jasper! :)**

**Review, pleease! I'll love you guys forever.**


	7. Six

**I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter? Awe, sadface.  
But it's okay. I promised myself when I started this chapter I wouldn't become a review whore.  
I hope you all dont kill me, or hate me for this chapter... I dont think you'll like it. :o**

The next week passed pretty much the same way. Jasper and I would spend almost the whole day in that clearing before Elizabeth would call us, and pretty much beg us to come home for dinner. We didn't want to - at least I didn't - but we went anyway. Jasper would hold my hand as we walked back to the car. He would hold my hand as we drove back to his house. He would hold my hand as we walked into the house and to the kitchen. Each and every time Elizabeth caught sight of us holding hands, or hugging, or even sitting close together on the couch, she would smile at me and cause me to blush. I wasn't ashamed of being close with Jasper but no matter what I'd always blush.

I haven't seen Alice in almost three weeks now. I was worried about her. She hasn't called, emailed, or messaged me. I don't even remember what the little pixie looked like anymore. Okay, well, that was kind of a joke, but you know, it's pretty much the truth. I was starting to worry. The few times I've tried to call her phone, it went straight to voice mail. I've mentioned it to Esme when she called in the middle of the week, but she told me not to worry about it. Jasper and Elizabeth said the same.

I spent time with Elizabeth when one of Jasper's friends asked him to hang out once. She took me shopping, claiming I needed more clothes for school…. Which started a few days after Esme and Carlisle came home. I was _not _looking forward to it. I was a good student and all, but I hated school. Elizabeth told me to hold onto these times and make the best of it. She said, and I quote, "these times go by so fast, and when you get to be my age, and watch your own children go through them, you can't help but wish you could be too,"

I've spoken with Emmett a few times too. He told me the talk with Esme and Carlisle went well. They were disappointed, of course, but Esme was one of those people that couldn't be angry about this. She was thrilled to be receiving a grandchild; she was, however, not happy about being a grandmother before she turned 45, but she said she was okay with it and that they'll support Emmett and Victoria all through school. Victoria made a joke to Carlisle about Emmett being a mommas boy who'll be mooching off of them until their babies old enough to ask for money on his -or her- own.

I spoke with Edward once, only briefly. He apologized to me for not being able to speak with me very much over the past few months, and I immediately told him not to worry; he was busy with school and the Ultrasound and I understood it. I didn't expect everyone in the family to be able to talk to me every hour of the day. I joked to him that it would be okay if he could maybe send me a message once or twice a week to let me know he was still living, but other than that, we just talked about random stuff. He "demanded" that I keep up on the piano 'skills' I was developing.

I was sad to go home at the end of the week. One; it meant that school was coming up at the end of that weekend. Two; I wasn't going to see Jasper every morning, every afternoon and every evening. I would only see him in school, and possibly some classes if we had any together. Three; it meant homework would probably take up most of my time after school which means I wont be able to see him then either.

When Esme had picked me up from the Whitlocks on Friday afternoon, she was smiling, and laughing, and she was happy. She hugged me and asked Elizabeth if I was a good girl. Elizabeth replied with, "I think she has a boyfriend… but neither her, or the boy knows."

"Beth…" Esme laughed at her wording, "did you just call your son "the boy"?"

Jasper had sat on the couch pouting as Elizabeth was telling Esme that any boy who liked her niece - her own son or not - was automatically "the boy". At the mention of a relationship, or a boy liking me in general, made me blush and look away from Jasper. When I did look at him again, it was when I hugged him as I was leaving. I looked straight into his baby blue eyes and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the best week of my life," I'd whispered to him. I saw a blush cover his cheeks and I smiled in satisfaction..

On Sunday, I woke up to my phone ringing on the pillow next to my head. I saw Alice's name flash across the screen and I instantly woke up, hurrying to answer it. "Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bella," she whispered.

"Where've you been? I've been worried sick!"

She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm, uh, in Paris.."

"Why are you there?" I asked confused.

"I've kind of… got into a French Private School… and I asked mom if I could go. She let me, of course, but I wanted to be the one to let you know about it…"

"Oh…" I said quietly. "That's, uh, that's great, Alice." I said. "I'm happy for you."

"This will be so great for my education!" she squealed. When I didn't say anything, she asked me quietly, "Are you upset?"

I sighed, running my hand along my face. "No… just disappointed. I was hoping to have my best friend in school with me."

"But you do!" she cried, "Jasper! He's your best friend, too!" I sighed, and looked out the window.

"I know he is, but… I-I was hoping to have a _girl_friend at school with me…" I trailed off, immediately feeling guilty. "You know what? Nevermind. You can go to your French school. Just make sure to keep contact. I've been worried sick that past week."

She sighed, "I'm sorry Bella. But… I've had my heart set on this school forever and it takes so much to get in… and it'll kick start my Fashion career like you'll never believe!" she squealed excitedly. "And, I promise to keep contact. I've just been afraid to call you and tell you because I was afraid you'd hate me…but hey, when you go to school tomorrow, everyone will want to be your friend anyway! You're the newest Cullen!" she seemed happy by this declaration but it only brought me down.

I didn't want anyone to like me just because I was a Cullen. I wanted them to like me for me. Not for the name, or the money, or the flashing cars. ME!

"Oh, Bella!" she suddenly cried, "I just remembered! When are you doing your road test?" I moved the phone away from my ear slightly and sighed.

"I don't know, sometime next week. Why?"

"Because, I know the best car for you ever!" she seemed so excited to be telling me this, when in truth, I had no desire to get a car. I figured I could just ride with Jasper everyday… and I planned to do that. "Oh! And did you know Emmett's going to be a father?"

I laughed, "Alice, I was the first one he told."

"Oh…" I could almost hear the disappointment in her voice. "Oh, well, I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt! I can shop for the baby!"

"Uh, Alice," I cut in, "Victoria could do that too, you know."

"Oh, that tramp doesn't know how to shop!"

I gasped, not used to Alice using that kind of language, "Alice! That's not very nice. I was talking to her last week, she seemed so nice."

Alice scoffed and I knew for a fact that she was picking at her nails while rolling her eyes, "She cant shop for anything! She probably doesn't even love Emmett."

"Alice, that's not nice. She does love Emmett. I could tell by the tone of her voice. It was all dreamy and she sighed happily a lot too."

"Whatever, Bella," she snapped, sighing. "I have to go. I guess I'll talk to you later." she didn't wait for me to answer as she hung up and I felt like flying to Paris just to smack her.

I hung up the phone and got out of bed. I headed to my bathroom for a shower, which turned into an extremely long bath instead. I needed to relax… I needed to clear my head. Alice living in Paris for school is not a big deal. I could make new friends. Besides, I have Jasper. I could deal with this. _But what if Jasper doesn't want you around all day, everyday? _a little voice inside my head asked.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and got out of the tub. I dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before skipping through the house. I headed into the kitchen, to see Carlisle sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked distracted as he stared out the window. I sat down next to him, and he glanced over and gave me a smile. "Everything alright?" I asked, concerned. Since Ive been with the Cullens, I've never known Carlisle to take a day off of work, and I know for a fact that he had to work today. Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes slightly red and puffy. I took his hand in mine, and ran my thumb over it.

"Bella… I… I didn't want my children to make the same mistake I did…" he whispered. "Esme and I had Edward very young… we were Emmett's age…" he trailed off, sighing.

"If it brings back memories you don't want to relive then you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just worried. I mean, you took a day off from work," I gave him a small smile.

"It's just… having Edward at 18 was very hard on us. We had college to get through, and medical school for me. I just don't want Emmett, Edward, Alice, or you, especially you, to go through what Esme and I did…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you regret it?" I whispered, almost fearing the answer. Carlisle smiled at me reassuringly.

"Of course not. I do not regret any of my children. I just wish that we had Edward a little later. A time when I didn't have to depend on my parents for a few years, or a time when I didn't have to miss out on Edwards first word, his first steps, when he first learned to tie his shoes… I wasn't there for him like a father should," he whispered brokenly.

"Hey," I said softly, "Edward loves you. He understands that you were going through medical school as he was growing up. You were trying to make a living for your family, Carlisle."

"Yes." he agreed, "but I don't want him to resent me later in life when he has his own children and realizes that he never had a father the way his kids will,"

"Carlisle, Edward could never resent you!" I cried, shaking my head. "He loves you so much and he does not think that you weren't there for him. You were, you may not know it, but you were. You put a roof over his head, you put clothes on his back and food in his belly. You paid for his education at a top private school, and you taught him to be a better composer than Beethoven. If that's not being there for him then I don't know what is. Of course, while doing everything you did, you missed a few treasured moments in his life, but you'll make up for it when they come out with the new ultrasound machine, and when he graduates Medical school early like he planned…" I sighed. "My point is, seeing as I'm rambling, Carlisle, you were there for Edward more than you realize."

Carlisle looked at me for a second before he scrubbed at his eyes. "Your right," he whispered, "I've spent the past 23 years beating myself up for not being there for my eldest son when I _was _there all alone… my, when did you get so smart?" he teased. I playfully huffed before standing up and getting a glass of orange juice.

"I'm wise for my age," I shrugged.

"You most certainly are," he mused, putting his empty coffee cup in the sink. He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to work," he chuckled, "they're probably going to need me there today."

I laughed, "I'll be fine here," I told him, noticing his concerned look as he glanced around the empty house.

"Okay," he smiled, "Esme should be home soon anyway," I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Go save lives," he smiled and popped his collar in a playful cocky manner.

"Don't I always?"

I rolled my eyes and watched him leave the house. I walked into the living room and put on a random movie before curling up with a blanket. I watched _The Last Song, _crying near the end, before I got up and walked back upstairs to my room.

Halfway up the stairs, there was a knock at the door. I sighed, and walked back down, and headed to the huge door. I saw Jasper through the glass. I smiled and opened the door. "What do you want?" I asked playfully, eyeing the package in his hands. He just smiled and held it out. I saw Emmett's name in the corner and almost immediately tore it open. Inside was a Mac Book. My jaw dropped and I read the little note on top of the computer.

_Bella,_

_I know you hate gifts, but Victoria convinced_

_Me to get this for you. I hope you don't mind._

_But she wanted to be able to talk to you _

_Throughout this pregnancy so she almost_

_Forced me to buy you this. Hope you like it,_

_Love, _

_Emmett and Victoria._

I smiled at the note Emmett had written and took the computer from the box. "How'd you get roped into this?" I asked Jasper as I placed the computer on the coffee table. He shrugged.

"I saw the delivery boy at the gate on my way in. I signed for it and took it." I shook my head at him. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked as I opened the computer and started to go through it. There was absolutely nothing on it - other than the basic stuff that comes on the computers. I automatically clicked on the internet icon and went to work downloading everything I needed.

"I wasn't doing anything today. I was going to have a lazy day and probably go to bed early, you know, normal stuff when you're a new kid," I sighed.

"Hey," Jasper said softly, cupping my face with one of his hands, forcing me to look at him. "you may be the new kid, but you're my best friend - second to only Peter," he winked.

"Peter hey? You know, I haven't met this Peter yet. Are you sure he's real?" I asked teasingly. Jasper smiled.

"Of course he's real!" he rolled his eyes playfully. "Peter's been my best friend since we were two."

I let out an awe, "That's adorable! Almost 15 years," I smiled. "I wish I had a friend like that," I sighed before shaking my head. "Anyway, I'm going to ask again, what do you want?" I joked.

He smiled, "What? I'm not allowed to come see my best friend?"

"Oh, I didn't know I was Peter," I laughed. "But, I'm glad you think of me as a best friend. I'm going to need one to get me through this school thing." I looked at the floor, frowning as my emotions over came me. I was filled with sadness because my first friend wasn't going to be at school with me.

"Hey darlin', chin up. Don't be sad. Alice will be back before you know it," he whispered.

Jasper and I spent the whole day watching movies and just talking about tomorrow. He left to go home when Esme got home, leaving with a kiss to the cheek. I felt myself blush as he left, and I couldn't look at Esme. I knew she wore that same knowing look she did when she walked in on mine and Jasper's almost kiss. I turned off the TV, grabbed the computer and headed upstairs with a smile to Esme. When I reached my room, I set the computer on the desk and plugged it in. I grabbed my phone and dialled Emmett's number while logging onto my MSN account.

"Hello Baby Sister!" Emmett greeted happily. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Hey Em, smoking crack again?" I teased.

"Nope. Just got some booty," he joked. I groaned and laid my head on the desk.

"Do you like to torture me?"

"Of course," he replied instantly. "It's so much fun,"

I spent some time talking to Emmett before I got ready for bed and set my alarm. I knew it was early, only 9:30, and I didn't eat any dinner, but I couldn't eat. I was too nervous. I was starting my Sophomore year of high school tomorrow, and I was a new kid. The new kid who lives in LA and has no tan. What kind of person was I?

I lay in bed, my stomach churning and twisting when my phone vibrated with a text.

_I'm picking you up for school tomorrow morning. _I smiled at Jasper's text.

_Okay. __J_

_` Be ready for 7:30._

I agreed and put my phone down. I laid on my right side, m legs pulled to my chest and I sighed. I closed my eyes, and after what felt like forever -which was probably only a few minutes- I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock and I sighed. I had to get up because Jasper would be here in a few minutes, but I didn't want to get up. But, I did anyway. I walked into my closet, and the first thing that caught my attention was the red piece of paper attacked to my white wall. I looked at it. _Look behind you. Wear that._

Knowing it was from Alice, I turned around and sighed. Apparently, I was wearing a dress. It was zebra printed, but the whole skirt was Biers. I looked like it would barely reach my knees. I hesitantly looked at the floor and rolled my eyes when I saw a pair of white peep toe heels. Since I didn't want to dig through my closet for clothes, I just slipped on the dress and the shoes before heading into the bathroom to brush my hair and my teeth. I walked out grabbing the Biers backpack from the corner of my room. I grabbed my phone from the charger and my iPod from the dock before heading downstairs. I could hear talking and when I entered the kitchen, Esme was talking to Jasper. I smiled at him shyly.

"Wow, Bella, I love the dress," Esme commented. I blushed and sat at one of the stools.

"You look amazing, Bella, your going to knock every guy off their feet today," Jasper smiled, looking me over appreciatively. My blush became stronger.

"Um, ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Sure, lets get going before we're late."

The drive to the school was quiet and somewhat long. We didn't talk much; I think Jasper knew I was nervous and he didn't want to make it worse. When I noticed we were pulling up to the school, I gulped and took a deep breath. When Jasper parked, I got out, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I stared at the four story high school and sighed deeply. I was going to get lost; that much I knew.

I jumped slightly when I felt Jasper's arm go around me. I smiled at him and he lead me forward towards a group of people. I felt myself blushing through the little amount of make up I wore as they all stared at me. "Hey guys. This is Bella."

A little blond girl was glaring at me. More specifically, Jasper's around my shoulders. Next to her was a good looking guy, who looked a lot like Jasper. He was tall, good looking body, blond hair, blue eyes. But I could tell they weren't related. Next to him was a small, bouncy girl. She was smiling brightly at me, while the guy next to her was giving me a once over. I shivered as he smiled at me, but I looked away. He was tall, really tall. He had Biers hair, and green eyes. Green eyes like Edwards, but not as bright. He was fit, but not disgustingly so.

"Bella, this is Peter, Charlotte, Maria and Riley." Riley's green eyes pierced my brown ones and he smiled.

"So, Jasper, this is the Bella you've been telling me about but wouldn't let me meet until now?" Peter asked, walking forward and putting his arms around me in a bear hug. Almost like Emmett's. he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. I let out a giggle. He put me down and I righted my skirt. I looked over at the little blonde girl, Charlotte. She wasn't glaring anymore, and she had a smile on her face. She marched up to Jasper and slapped him when I was back on the ground. I looked at her shocked.

"That was for not calling me this summer! Especially since you've met a girl!" she squealed as she and Maria started jumping up and down. "Yay! Another girl!" she said, turning to me. She then sighed, "Another girl that Alice got to," she playfully shook her head but grabbed me in a hug. I felt another pair of small arms wrap around me from behind and I let out a small laugh.

"Wow, I haven't felt this welcome since I came here," I teased, glancing over at Jasper, who looked happy that his friends were getting along with me. When the girls pulled away, I glanced over at Riley. He was still staring at me as he slowly walked towards me. He reached out, taking one of my hands, and bringing it to his lips. He placed a kiss to my knuckles before smiling.

"Hello, I'm Riley," he said in a smooth, husky voice. I felt my knees go weak as I stared at him with my jaw dropped. I must've stared at him for a whole minute before I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I looked down at Charlotte.

"Come on, we're going to get your schedule with you," she smiled as she and Maria linked arms with me. We walked away, and I looked back, glancing at Riley again, who was still staring. I blushed and looked forward. "Okay, Bella, what the hell was that?" Charlotte shrieked when we were out of earshot. "Riley Biers? Girls have been trying to get him forever and all you have to do is look at him! He's never _touched _a girl before. Always stays with the guys!"

She and Maria seemed excited for some reason. When we walked into the office, Maria and Charlotte sauntered up and smiled. "We're here for Isabella Cullen's schedule," Charlotte said, point back to me. The secretary smiled and printed it off. The girls looked it over and let out squeals before running back to me. "You have Calculus, Biology, Spanish and History with Riley!" they squealed. "You have Government and Art with us, and English with Jasper and Peter!" they looped their arms with me again and pulled me out of the office and down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"We're bringing you to your Calculus class before everyone gets there. We need to talk to you." Maria said, smiling. We walked into the classroom and the teacher only just glanced up before looking away and back down at his lesson planner. They sat me in the back. "Okay, Riley is a nice guy, but he has a horrible past. He's a good student, however he gets in trouble a lot. He's a rebel-goodie type of person. When he flirted with you, that was the first contact he's ever had with a girl since he moved here a few years ago. He hasn't even looked at any of them. SO, this comes as a major shock to us," Maria explained.

"It is! Ever since his mother committed suicide when his father died, he's had trouble looking at girls. He only liked us because we were the ones who haven't thrown ourselves at him when he came here at first," Charlotte said, "He trusts us, we're like family to him. But you… he likes you. It's a shock to us, and I'd say Jasper will be having a cow, if not the whole barn, by the end of the day."

I hated how Charlotte said that about his parents and blew right over it like it was nothing. It may have been a while ago, but it was disrespectful, whether the two people in question were deceased of not. I knew how it felt to lose your parents, the pain just doesn't go away. I wanted to rip all of Charlottes hair out of her head for being so… insensitive towards Riley and the loss of his parents. But I didn't. They continued to talk, but said no more on Riley or his parents, and when the bell rang, they blew me a kiss at the same time, looped arms, and walked out. As they left, Riley walked in and sat next to me. He looked me over once again, and I unconsciously tried to stretch my dress over my knees - with no such luck.

Students started piling in, and I bit my lip, nervous. It was my first class of my first day at a new school, and I was wearing a short dress for God sakes! What was I thinking? I should've just looked for a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers… if I had any in my closet.

"Hello students. Welcome back to another year," the teacher said happily. Half the class groaned. "Before I start, I want to introduce you to Isabella Cullen. She's a new student this year, and I want everyone to make her feel welcome," he smiled at me, "Come up and tell us about yourself," he said, beckoning me with his hand.

Hesitantly I stood, fixing the dress and self-consciously walked to the front of the class, very aware that my shoes were making a lot of noise. I turned back to the class, biting my lip and took a breath, "I'm Isabella, but I'd rather be called Bella. I'm fifteen and I moved here a few months ago…" I trailed off.

"Why did you move here?" a girl with a nasally voice asked harshly. I looked at her to see her glaring at me. More specifically, my locket around my neck.

I hesitated, "Well?" she asked snootily. I glared at her.

"I had no family where I was," I spat harshly. "So I came here."

I huffed and walked back to my seat, fuming, and sat down. I glared at the Biersboard and the class was silent.

"Okay, thanks for introducing yourself, Bella," the teacher trailed off, slightly awkwardly.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully, and I was very aware of Riley's eyes boring into the side of my head. The teacher had to ask him several times to take his eyes from me and to him. When the class was over, Riley stood next to me, "Can I walk you to your next class?" his voice sending shivers down my spine. I nodded. "Come on, the girls have already notified me that I have Bio with you next," if he didn't stop talking I was going to be a pile of mush at his feel. I followed him out of the class and down the hall.

"So, what did you mean by you had no family back where you come from?" he asked casually.

"Exactly that. I have no family. I'm living with the Cullens." I replied, shrugging.

"Oh," he nodded. "That was nice of the Cullens," he smiled. His smile was panty-dropping and gorgeous! I had to stop myself from drooling.

Biology was a quiet event, and thankfully the teacher never made me get up in front of the class. If she had, I would've hated her for life.

By the end of the day, I was so over the school thing and it was only the first day. I was standing outside Jasper's car, waiting for Charlotte and Maria to stop talking to Jasper so I could go home. It was actually kind of funny how he'd occasionally throw me looks that clearly screamed 'help me' but I only laughed at him.

"Hey Bella," his smooth voice drifted into my ears. I turned to look at Riley, biting my lip.

"Hey,"" I murmured.

"Since your waiting on Jasper, why don't you let me take you home, maybe we could stop at Starbucks for a coffee of something," he said with a small smirk. I nodded once and followed him to his car. I looked back at Jasper who was glaring at the back of Riley's head. I bit my lip a little harder but got into Riley's car anyway.

True to his word, Riley stopped at the nearest Starbucks and we ordered a coffee. We sat in the corner and got to know each other. It was almost as if I knew him for years opposed to hours. We talked about everything, and I even found myself giving telling him a little bit about my past. I told him that my parents were killed, but not how, and I told him about my friend Jessica, who I remember little about. But Riley, however, told me absolutely nothing on his parents. He listened to me, staring into my eyes. After I was finished speaking, he told me about his childhood friend, Jared. He said they were so close, they knew everything about the other, they could even finish each others sentences. He said, before he moved, they spent every waking moment together. He said he missed him.

On the drive back home, Riley was quiet and so by default, so was I. When he pulled up to the gate the led to my house, I saw Esme waiting in her car, seeing as it was a four mile walk. She smiled at us. I went to open the door, but Riley grabbed my hand, "Hey, Bella," he said quietly, "would you maybe want to do this again?" he asked, "Tt was fun, just to sit and hang around with someone," I smiled.

"I'd like that, Riley, very much."

He smiled. "How about tomorrow we do the same?" I nodded again.

"Thanks. You know, for the ride," I smiled and grabbed my bag, closing the door. I walked over to the keypad and typed in the code and walked over to Esme's car. She smiled at me.

"Have fun, Bella?" she asked. I nodded. "That's good," she said.

It was an awkward ride back to the house and when I got home, I grabbed my bag and headed for my room. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Jasper's number.

He didn't answer.

**Gasp! :o  
So, were any of you surprised with the character I've chosen as Bella's boyfriend in this story until I decide to get her and Jasper together? I hope you guys dont hate me... That would make me sad. :(  
Who was surprised that Jasper never answered his phone? I know I was. LOL. It wasn't supposed to happen... it just came out that way.  
I hope you all liked this story and I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as I can (in other words, when I write it).**

**I love you all. **


	8. Seven

**Heres the next chapter. I think this is the longest one I've written so far! :D  
And if there were any reviews I've never responded to, I apologize. Today has been a very hectic day. I was just glad to get home and start writing.**

**I own nothing..**

**E*n*J*o*Y**

By the time Friday came, Riley and I have gone out four times. I've never clicked with anyone as fast as I have with Riley. We just go together. It turns out that he likes classical books, and he likes good 80s music. Not the crappy rap that Alice and Jasper listen to. Riley like to just sit in a coffee shop and talk to me. There was no pressure on me to go anywhere, or be anyone I don't want to be. I can wear jeans around him and he'd tell me I looked beautiful, causing me to blush. I didn't have to wear make-up and he told me he preferred me that way. I could be myself and act like a retard and he would just go along with me, laughing. He would sit in my living room with me and watch horror movies, and he wouldn't laugh at me if I got scared. Riley was perfect! He was amazing and so sweet and I really liked him.

Sadly, I haven't talked to Jasper since Monday. He hasn't answered any of my calls, or my messages. He wont talk to me during lunch or English, or while we're waiting for first period to start. He's usually goofing off with Peter while Riley and the girls watch, shaking their heads. Me, on the other hand, I stand there and try to figure out what I did wrong; what I did to make him ignore me. But I couldn't figure it out.

Since today's Friday, he wanted to take me to a movie. He told me that we'd drive into Downtown LA to go to the new Harry Potter movie. He told me to dress casual; t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I was happy to oblige and revelled in he comfort my sneakers brought me as I was walking down the stairs, iPod, bag and phone in hand.

I was sitting at the island when I got a message from Riley. _I just pulled up to the gate. See you in a few minutes __J_

I loved getting messages from Riley. They always made me feel special. Especially since he always has a smiley on the end of it. _Okay! I just finished eating breakfast. I'll be out in a second. _

I slid my phone into my pocket and put my dishes in the sink. I grabbed my bag and skipped out of the house, locking the door. I smiled when I spotted Riley's car speeding up the incredibly long drive. I skipped down the steps and the car came to a stop right in front of me. I smiled and got in the front seat. Riley leaned over and planted a kiss to my cheek before he settled himself back in his seat and drove all the way back down the drive again. When he turned onto the street, he reached over, taking me left hand in his right, like he's been doing since Wednesday. I smiled at him and leaned my head back on the seat. We talked quietly about tonight as we drove to the school, and he told me to be ready by five. He wanted to take me out for dinner before the movie.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I could see Peter and Jasper having a heated conversation. I looked at the girls, who were rolling their eyes at their friends, before I got out of Riley's car. I grabbed my bag, closed the door and walked over to the girls. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Same old," Maria asked. "Peter pissed Jasper off by sayin' something, and now Jasper's chewin' him out. Serves him right." she scoffed. I laughed before glancing over at Riley as he slipped his hand into mine. I smiled at him, lacing out fingers together. The four of us stood there, watching Jasper and Peter fight, however no one could tell what they were saying. It was too quiet and jumbled. It was only until Jasper looked over at me, and down at mine and Riley's hands that he snapped.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled, glaring before he pushed passed Peter and walked into the school. I watched him, shocked. I've never heard Jasper wear before. Not when I met him, not at the dance, and not when I stayed at his house for a week. I never knew Jasper had such pent up frustration that he had to curse.

I looked over at Peter - who looked just as stunned. Apparently, I'm not the only one not used to his cursing.

Maria, Charlotte and Peter walked in after him. I was going to follow, but Riley's hand in mine stopped me. I looked over at him, confused, "Maybe you shouldn't. He seemed kind of mad, and I don't want him to do, or say, anything he may regret," he said in his soft voice. His free hand came up to caress my cheek, the soft skin of his hand moving back and forth across my cheek. "I couldn't live with myself if I let you go after him, and accidentally get hurt," he said, slowly pulling me to him, and putting his arms around my waist in a hug. I smiled to myself, and put my arm around his neck and nuzzled my nose into it.

When he pulled away, his hand took mine again, and we headed towards Biology. "What do you think set him off?" I asked worriedly. "It's not like Jasper to curse…" I trailed off.

"I don't know, Bella," Riley said quietly. "Maybe he's in a horrible mood or something." he shrugged. I nodded, mostly to myself.

"So, we're going to the new Harry Potter movie tonight right?" I asked. A small smile appeared on his face and he looked at me.

"Yes… I mean, if that's okay," he added quickly. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Of course it is, I just wanted to make sure. Are we going to dinner before or after?"

"I'm thinking before, that way we wont eat ourselves into oblivion while we're at the movies." I giggled and nodded.

"Hey, Bella, thanks for agreeing to go with me," he said quietly as we walked into the biology class. I smiled at him.

""Of course I did." I smiled at him as we went to our seats in the back. I sat down and took out the text book and my notebook before leaning back in the seat and looking over to Riley. I didn't know what we were. I wanted to know. I wanted more than friendship with him, I knew that much. I knew that I wanted Riley in my life, but I'm hoping it's as a boyfriend or something. Is that what he was? My boyfriend? We haven't kissed yet, he hasn't asked me yet. All we do is hang out everyday after school, holding hands, flirting. What is that? Are we "on the go"?

I wish I knew the answered to these questions.

The next few classes flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Riley and I were walking into the large cafeteria, hand-in-hand and over to our usual table, where Charlotte and Peter were sitting, talking about submarines… for whatever reason.

"I don't know, Char! They just freak me out! I mean, they're in the shape of tubes with rounded edges, and then… then they have that _thing _on the tail of them and it's just freaky!" I couldn't hold in my laughter as I sat down.

"Wow, Pete, really?" I teased. "That's fascinating."

"Shut it, Ella," he laughed, using the nickname he's given me Tuesday. "I can't help it. What is, is, deal with it," I rolled my eyes at him and leaned over the table, stealing his apple, smiling.

"Thanks, Pete," I laughed biting into it. He gave me a glare before playfully huffing and looking away.

"Awe, is little Petey mad?" Riley teased, leaning over to grab onto Peter's cheeks before pinching.

"Leave him alone, Biers," Jasper snapped as he sat down, Maria in tow. I sighed. Other than the curse from earlier, that's the most I've heard him speak since Monday. I looked over at him, and frowned. He looked exhausted. His blond curls were in a mess, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and from where I was sitting, it looks as if he hasn't been taking care of himself.

"What's your problem?" Riley asked, glaring at my best friend.

"You want to know what my problem is?" Jasper asked, glaring.

"Yea, Whitlock, I do,"

"You are my problem!" Jasper snarled before standing from his chair and walking out of the cafeteria. I watched after him, confused. I looked between everyone, but they were just staring after him too. Then, they shrugged and started talking again. But I couldn't pay attention to it. All I could think of was the rage in Jasper's eyes as he stared at Riley. Then how they softened into _something _when he glanced at me. It distracted me for the rest of the school day, and until I got home. When Riley dropped me off, he kissed my cheek and reminded me to be ready by five. I nodded and got out, grabbing my bag and walking into the house.

I walked up to my room without saying anything to Esme and Carlisle, and spilled my phone from my hand. Immediately I dialled Emmett's number. _Hi, you've reached Emmett! Leave a message. If this is Bella, I'll call you back first. _I laughed. "Hey, Em, call me as soon as you get this. I have to talk to you about something."

I hung up and dialled Edward's number. "Hey Bella," he greeted cheerily.

"Edward," I sighed happily. "I need to talk to you. It's important." I said softly.

"Of course, Bella. Is something wrong?"

"No… but, um, I kind of met someone in school on Monday, and he's really nice… but Jasper wont talk to me, and he's cursing, and he's acting different and I miss him. I try to talk to him, but he never listens. He doesn't answer my calls or messages and it worries me. What if something's wrong?" I whimpered.

"Who'd you meet?" Edward asked, pretty much ignoring my whole rant.

"Riley Biers, can we focus?" I asked, looking through my closet for a pair of jeans. I wasn't going to be going out with Riley in the same clothes I went to school in.

"Bella, you need to stay away from him. He's not good."

"Will he hurt me?"

"Not physically, but emotionally. Theres a story as to why he's in LA, but I don't want to tell you… its almost as bad as yours."

"Edward," I sighed, "I know what happened with his mother." I said, pulling a pair of light blue skinny jeans from a shelf. "He's never mentioned anything on his parents, but I'm waiting patiently."

"Did you tell him anything?" he asked as I pulled a red off the shoulder top off a hanger.

"Only bits and pieces. He doesn't know what happened with mom and dad, he only knows that I can here from Phoenix."

"Okay… now, what is this about Jasper?"

"That's what I called you for!" I exclaimed, stripped out of my dress and putting on the jeans. "I don't know what to do. I want my best friend back," I whispered. I tucked the phone between my ear and shoulder as I slipped the shirt on. "He just stopped talking to me on Monday when Riley asked me to go for a coffee." I explained.

"He's jealous." Edward said bluntly.

"Jealous?" I repeated, stupidly.

"Yes. Bella, even a blind man can see that he likes you,"

"I know that Edward, but I've been waiting forever for him to make a move. He almost did, when I was staying with him, but Esme interrupted. I can't wait around forever."

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"Since I got the phone,"

He sighed, and I could almost hear him run his hands through his hair, "I guess all I can tell you is tp wait it out. He may not be talking to you now, but you'll probably need him sometime in the future and I know for a fact aht he'll be there."

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:45. "Edward, I have to go… going to the movies with a few friends. Thanks for talking with me."

I could see his smile, "Not a problem Bella."

"I'll call you again alter and we can talk about something that's not so stupid." I laughed slightly.

"It's not stupid, Bella. It's important to you. But yes, call me later. Love you, sister."

I smiled, "I love you too, Eddie." I hung up before he could complain about the name, and slid my phone into my pocket. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my head before applying my make up. I grabbed the heels I wore to school and put them on my feet before grabbing the Gucci purse Alice forced me to get and threw all my stuff in it. I grabbed a book and headed downstairs to wait.

I walked into the living room, and noticed Esme reading one of her own books. She smiled at me, "Hello Bella, any plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"Yea," I trailed off, "I'm actually going to the movies with Riley tonight…" I bit my lip, aware that Esme did not think that Riley was good enough for me.. So far, the only who said me and Riley'd be good together was Charlotte. Maria told me that I could do what I want. I was surprised. From the way she acted from the first day, I'd figured she would be happy with this arrangement, but I didn't dwell on it. Alice was a whole other story. She flipped. She started a very long rant on how I should be with Jasper, not "this Riley punk" (her words not mine). Carlisle had nothing to say, but just shook his head when he first met him. Emmett… well Emmett told me to let him know if Riley hurts me. He said "I'll fly back to LA just to rip his balls off and make him eat them." I haven't laughed so much in my life.

"Oh," she said, "have fun, honey." she smiled and went back to her book. I sat on the couch, opening my book and started reading where I left off. I was so into it, that I barely noticed when someone knocked on the door and Esme got up to answer it. "Oh, hello Riley," she said, her voice monotone. I rolled my eyes and dropped the book on the couch before jumping up and heading outside.

"Bye, Esme, I'll see you when I get home." I said, grabbing Riley's hand, He led me to his car and opened my door for me. I got in, thanking him, and he went around to his side. He slid in. he leaned over and kissed my cheek tenderly and smiled at me.

"How has your two and a half hours been?" he asked, smiling. I was mesmerized by it, just like I always was.

"You know, boring. I called Edward for a few minutes while I got dressed then I read a book till you got here," I said, as he took my hand, lacing our fingers together. "What about you?"

"I just went home and watched TV, rather impatiently while I waited till I could come pick you up."

I smile, "Why didn't you just call me or something?" I asked, bringing his hand over to my lap and played with his fingers. "I would've happily talked to you until you could've come and gotten me." I smiled, "Besides, it would've been better than reading a book I've read hundreds of times." he looked over and smiled, squeezing my fingers between his.

"Talking to me _is _better than reading…" he winked.

"Your so pig headed," I laughed.

He smiled, "That's me, Mr Pig Head." I laughed, and shook my head.

"What did I get myself into?" I joked. He only smiled.

"I guess you'll find out,"

We laughed and joked the whole way to LA Downtown, which was a 45 minute drive. When we arrived at the theatre, we got out, and he came around to take my hand. I smiled at him, and we walked into the building. "So, what movie did you want to see?" he asked as we looked at the "wall of movies" as Riley called it.

"I thought we're seeing Harry Potter?" he smiled sheepishly.

"I.. I knew how much you liked those movies, so I said we're seeing that one.. But it's not playing… I was afraid you'd say no…" he trailed off as a pink blush graced his cheeks. I let out a tiny awe and moved to put my arms around him in a hug.

"I would've came anyway." he looked down at me, and he put his arms around me tightly.

"Really?" he asked softly. I nodded into his chest, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I would have. Now, what movie are we seeing?" I asked, turning to look at the wall. His arms were still around me, and I felt him place his head on my shoulder. I smiled, and placed my hands over his, which were resting on my stomach.

"How about we go see… Unstoppable?" he asked.

I smiled, giddy. "Is that the one with Chris Pine in it?" I asked, getting excited. I heard Riley laughed quietly.

"Yes, Bella, it's the one with Chris Pine in it,"

I squealed quietly before turning quickly. "Let's see that one!" I cried.

He smiled and took my hand. "Okay, let's go see that one." we walked to the ticket booth and bought two tickets before we went to the concession stand. "I'll have two sodas, one small popcorn and a medium popcorn," Riley said, pulling out his wallet.

"Hey, I can pay," I said before he had a chance to pull out money.

"No, Bella, you cant. I asked you out, I pay." he said, handing a twenty to the cashier. I frowned slightly but relented. I'd get him next time.

With out snacks in hand, we walked into the movie theatre indicated on our ticket and sat near the back. We sat and talked about nothing important as we waited for the movie to start. When it did, Riley put his arm around my shoulders, and I snuggled into him after moving the arm rest. I placed my head on his shoulder, and sighed happily.

We were quiet during the movie - obviously - but we never moved from our position. Unstoppable turned out to be a good movie, and I knew that once it came out in stores, I'd add it to the collection Alice had bought me a few months ago.

We walked out of the theatre hand-in-hand, talking about our favourite parts of the movie. I could tell Riley was a used when I kept talking about how hot Chris Pine was in that movie, but I could also see some jealousy on his face. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked after we were in the car and we pulled away from the theatre.

"I don't know, what are the good places here?"

"Well, there's a Bella Italia a few minutes from here," he said, biting his lip. I smiled.

"Let's go. I love Italian." he smiled, relieved, and did a U-turn before heading down a different street. The ride was quiet, almost awkward. I was looking at him the whole way, memorizing the way his lips curved up in a smile every now and then, the way his lashes brushed against his cheek bones when he blinked, the way his Adams apple bobbed when he swallowed. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him, and I had no idea why. Riley had this affect on me that I couldn't understand. I always wanted to be near him, I always to see him, and I always wanted to touch him. It was then, that I realized, it was the same way I was with Jasper when I first met him.

When Riley pulled up to the restaurant, he got out and opened my door for me. I grabbed his hand and we walked in, and he got us a table. The hostess wouldn't take her eyes off him and I couldn't help but I couldn't help but glare at her as she walked away, her hips swaying over exaggeratingly. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Riley who was watching her walk away. Then, he snapped his eyes back to me,

"Are you having a good time?" he asked, reaching over to take my hand. He was rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, back and forth, and it was distracting me.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yea, I am. Most fun I've had in a long time," I said honestly.

"Glad to know I've done something right," he smiled before letting go of my hand and opening his menu. I followed his lead. I'd decided on Spaghetti and garlic bread while Riley was getting the mushroom ravioli. We talked quietly while we waited for our order to come. He held me hand again, he stared into my eyes, and he blushed a lot whenever I'd smile at him.

When our food came, we started eating in silence until Riley broke it, "So, Bella, I heard from Jasper that your getting your licence soon. Are you excited?" he asked. I smiled and bit my lip, swallowing the bite of food I had in my mouth before answering.

"I am. Then I wont have to feel bad for wasting your gas in the mornings and afternoons when you pick me up for school and stuff," I blushed, looking down at my plate.

"Oh, Bella, trust me when I say its no waste at all." he smiled, showing his teeth. I bit my lip and looked down at my plate of half eaten spaghetti. I took another bite, and looked back up at him. "It doesn't bother me that I pick you up in the mornings or anything, I do it happily." he smiled. I smiled back.

"So, uh, Bella, there's actually a reason I asked you to go out with me tonight…" he trailed off, and I could see the nervousness in his eyes as well as in his fidgeting hands. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"What's that?"

"I was, uh, wondering if maybe you'd like to, um, you know, go out on more dates, and you know, hold hands and um…" he trailed off, sighing. He looked down, mumbling "stupid," under his breath. I smiled and stood up. His head snapped up, and I could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. The poor boy thought I was going to leave. I smiled at him and slid into the booth on his side, and took both of his hands.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" I asked softly, brushing his dark hair from his eyes. He bit his lip and nodded, looking down at the table.

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to, seeing as we've only known each other four five days, but you know, I'd like to be your boyfriend. I want to hold your hand in public and be able to think, 'man, this beautiful girl next to be is all mine' and I want to be able to kiss you…" he trailed off. "I just want someone to love me the way I know I deserve. I don't deserve to be alone like some of the people in school say I do…" he sighed.

"You know what? Never mind. I ruined it by ranting. Come on, let me take you home. You're probably disgusted." he sighed, attempting to stand up but I pulled him back down.

"Riley," I said with a small chuckle. "Calm down. I'd like to be your girlfriend… but if I do, we need to take it slow. I've never had a boyfriend before…" I looked away, embarrassed.

"Wait," he said softly, tucking some hair behind my ears, "someone as beautiful and caring and funny as you has never had a boyfriend?" he asked, "Why not?"

I sighed, fiddling with my hands, "Back in Phoenix, everyone knew my story. The whole thing. They all considered me "damaged" and no one ever talked to me. The teachers never even talked to me… the only people who did were my five siblings, Anita and Joe," I sighed.

"You're not damaged," he whispered, "you just have a horrible past…" he ran his hands through my hair, a small smile on his face. "And if anyone ever says you are, tell me and I'll beat the crap out of them." he winked, causing me to giggle. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Riley." I whispered, pulling back to kiss him on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go home?" I smiled.

"I guess. I have to call Alice. She'll have a hissy fit if I don't tell her almost immediately after, that I have a boyfriend," he grinned hugely, it was almost smug.

"She's going to freak," he said, smiling.

I looked at him for a second, "Why?" I asked warily.

He laughed slightly, "When I first moved here, she had a major crush on me. I've never showed the slightest interest in her, or anyone really until you came around." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, about that, why are you suddenly interested in me? Maria said you never like anyone…"

He cupped my face as we stood by the table, "I don't know, there's something different about you. Your not like every other girl in school… you didn't throw yourself at me like Victoria or Lauren did, literally." he rolled his eyes. "Maria and Charlotte were like you, they didn't try to get with me, but they just didn't interest me… not like you do," he whispered, kissing my nose.

"And you like that I interest you, don't you?" I asked, smiling shyly.

Riley took his hands from my hair, and put them around my waist, "Oh, I like that you interest me very much," he whispered, moving his face closer to mine. He was about to kiss me when someone cleared their throat behind us. I sighed, frustrated, and Riley pulled away to look at the nosy waitress.

"Um, we prohibit public displays in this restaurant." I glared at her.

"Fine. I guess we'll leave," I said, in a sneer. She glared at me, and glanced over at Riley,

"Are you sure I can't get you _anything_ else?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. I wanted to wring her neck! I wanted to warp my fingers around that tramps neck and just _squeeze _until she stopped breathing! That, or just hold her under the water until the bubbles stop.

"I'm sure," Riley clipped, "Just get us the check," he said, tightening his left arm around me. The waitress nodded and walked away, her hips till swaying way too much. Riley watched her walk away and when he looked at me, I had my eyebrows raised, and I was giving him a "look."

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Bella, it's a habit."

"Yea," I said, "I know. Just get out of it. The only one you can watch walk away," I leaned in, whispering, "is me," I kissed his cheek and pulled away again when the waitress came back. She gave us the bill and just walked away. He laughed and walked up to the counter to pay the bill. He was still holding my hand tightly, and the girl behind the counter was looking at him longingly.

"I wonder what makes the girls like me so much," Riley said, sighing with a face dreamy tone to his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder. Could it be your shaggy Biers hair?" I asked. "No, it couldn't be that. What about your dazzling blue eyes?" I laughed. "No, it's not that either. I think it's your charm." I whispered. "I know that's what attracted me to you first," I admitted, blushing.

He laughed at me, opening the car door for me. I slid in, and he gave my hand a squeeze before running to his side. He slid in, and started the car before putting it in gear and pulling out he grabbed my hand automatically. I smiled at him.

"We should do this again," he said after ten minutes of silence. I looked over at him, "I mean, if you want to," he added quickly.

I smiled, "Of course, I agreed to be your girlfriend, didn't I? Of course I want to go out with you again." he smiled.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I sat with our hands in my lap, playing with his fingers like I always do. Occasionally he'd let out a small laugh and explain that it tickled a little bit. I smiled at him, and just looked out the wind shield, watching as the town flew by.

When we arrived at my house, and the gates opened, he slowly drove up to my house, "I don't want this to be over," he sighed.

I smiled over at him, squeezing his hand in mine. "I don't either. But I have to go home eventually. Esme will worry." I said., bringing his hand up to my lips, kissing it softly.

When we got to the step, he pulled me against his body, hugging me tightly. His arms were around my waist, holding me to him tightly, and I had my arms around his neck just as tight. He was nuzzling my neck, placing an occasional kiss to it that would make me shiver. He pulled back after a few minutes, and brought one hand up to cup my face. "C-can I kiss you, Bella?" he asked softly. I bit my lip and nodded once.

He leaned his face to mine. I felt his nose brush along my cheek before he rubbed it back and forth across mine before he slowly put his lips to mine. A tiny spark filled my body and I pulled him closer by tightening my arms around his neck. He moved his lips slowly, and tenderly along mine, as I did the same, before he pulled back slightly, his lips barely brushing my own.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered softly, pressing his face to mine once more.

"Good night, Riley," I replied as he pulled away and walked to his car. He smiled at me before he got in and drove down the drive. I stood there for a second and brought my hand up to my lips. I bit my bottom on, smiling stupidly before opening the door and walking in. I walked into the living room to get my book when I noticed my purse on the couch. I picked it up and noticed my phone next to it. I furrowed my brow, before checking for messages or missed calls. I had two missed calls from Jasper. My heart leapt into my throat as I checked the times. First one was at 5:15, and the second call was seven minutes ago at 10:13. I sighed before I checked the messages.

I had one; from Jasper. _Bella, please tell me your not out with Riley!_

As I read that message I glared at my phone before throwing it in my bag and heading upstairs. I passed Esme and Carlisle's room and the light was off so I figured they'd gone to bed. I headed up to my room and walked over to my computer. I turned it on, and checked my email to see if Alice wrote me back. When she never, I opened up a blank window and started typing about my date. I gave her a play by play of what happened, including the kiss with a lot of detail before I closed the computer and got ready for bed.

As I settled down on my bed, Riley messaged me, _I had a great time tonight, Bella. Have a good sleep, because I know I will. I'll be dreaming of you. J_

I let out a small awe before I replied, _I'll be dreaming of you too, Riley. Sweet dreams._

As I was about to lay down again, Alice called. "Hello?" I answered.

"BELLA!" she yelled excitedly. "You're Riley Biers girlfriend! Your soooo lucky!" she sighed.

"Alice, he's human you know. It's not like he's Chris Pine," I told her, in my own dreamy voice.

"Bella! Riley is just as hot as Chris Pine is, by the way! So, how did he ask you?"

I sighed, "We were out to dinner at Bella Italia. At the end of the meal he started to blubber about how he wanted to be able to kiss me, and hold my hand and think 'she's all mine' while everyone looks on jealous…" I sighed happily.

"Awe that's so sweet! Your so lucky!"

"Hey," I paused, "weren't you vouching for me and Jasper to get together?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you will," she said dismissively, "Riley's just a really hot obstacle," I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "So, how is Jasper doing? I haven't talked to him in forever!"

I sighed, officially becoming depressed, "I… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you see him everyday?"

"I do… but he hasn't talked to me since Monday, when Riley and I went for coffee after school so he could get to know me," I sighed. "I miss my best friend,"

"That… that… UGH!" she cried. "I'm going to come back to LA just to kick his ass!" she declared. I laughed at her, ignoring her curse, seeing as it really wasn't a curse.

"Don't worry about it Alice, I'm going over tomorrow to see what his problem is."

"Maybe he's jealous of you and Riley," she mused, "Because before I left, she said he really liked you and was going to ask you out…"

"He what?" I shrieked. "He did no such thing! After that Almost kiss last week he hasn't spoken to me about how much he likes me at all!"

She sighed, "I don't know Bella, maybe I should call him and see what's wrong… in fact, I will! I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Okay," I sighed, "Bye Alice, love you," I said.

"Love you too, Bella!" she hung up.

I put my phone on charge before I snuggled down into the bed and fell asleep.

**So, she and Riley are official... but I promise, it wont last long, just cause I dont like him. :)  
It think, if I plan it right, they'll be broken up by her birthday. :D**

**Leave me some love! **


	9. Eight

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
For people who hate the Riley situation, I think you'll all love this chapter.  
And people who love Jasper, will absolutely love the next chapter. :)**

**I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

I woke up on Saturday, September 13, really excited. Today I turned 16! Today, I was doing my road test to get my licence, I was going to dinner with my family and my friends, and I had a huge box in the living room, wrapped in gold gift wrap and a red bow, from Emmett, Alice and Edward. Esme and Carlisle said they're gift was going to be here before we go to dinner, and I couldn't wait to see what it is… although I had an idea. I think they got me a car.

I got out of bed, and skipped -yes skipped- to the bathroom for my shower. I used my new Cherry shampoo, a flavour that Riley liked better than my strawberry, and my vanilla body wash. I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. I was happy with what I saw - a happy 16 year old girl.

I walked into my closet and picked out a short denim skirt and a pink tank top to go under the purple shimmery cardigan I'd picked out to wear today, and slipped it on. Just as I'd walked out of my closet, my phone started to sing "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. I looked at my phone and I realized it was a message. From Jasper.

I couldn't open the message fast enough, and when I did open it, my heart sank and tears sprang to my eyes. _Happy birthday, Bella_ was all it said. I let out a scream and sat on my bed, letting tears run down my face.

_Gee, thanks, _I messaged back, shoving my phone into my pocket. As I did that, I caught sight of the yellow rose I'd dried out in an attempt to keep one. I walked over to the bookshelf it was on and I picked it up. I looked at it, the card still attached to the rose.

**Dear Isabella,**

**I'd like to thank you for the magnificent dance you've graced me with last Saturday.**

**I realize that you have no seen me since then, and I sent these roses as an apology.**

**The yellow rose symbolises friendship. It means "I care" and I do, Isabella.**

**In the box is just a little something from me apologizing for my rude behaviour.**

**Please accept it. When I tell you that it's nothing to me, I mean it.**

**I just want to be in contact with you.**

**Sincerely, Jasper H. Whitlock.**

Just looking at his writing, made me want to cry. We were friends then. We spoke all the time, messages, laughed, hung out. It's weird how things can change so much in only two months. As I stared at the rose, all the time we've spent together flashed through my mine. Our first meeting in the mall, and Alice dragging us shopping. Seeing him at the party Esme through my first weekend here. Getting the note and the phone a few days after the party, his apology. Hanging out in the car, going to the beach. Staying at his house for a week and having good times, doing nothing but laughing. Driving to school that first day, laughing in the car, laughing during English… the last time he's talked to me…

I let out the loudest scream ever as I threw the rose onto the ground and ran out of my room. I stopped in the hallway, feeling the tears just running down my face, and I barrelled into Edwards room and sat at his piano. With the help of the Self-Teach Piano book I've ordered off the internet, I had almost as much skill as Edward. I could almost play anything, with great practise, and it wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be. I looked at the ivory keys and put my hands on them. My fingers started to move and before I realized it, I was playing _When I Look At You _by Miley Cyrus. I started signing after the first few notes after the first chorus. "Yeah, when my world is falling apart, and there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I look at you…"

"Bella?" I heard Elizabeth's voice. I whipped my head around, and stopped playing. My best friends mother was behind me, and I didn't want her to see me crying. I looked away and wipe the trails my tears have left and I felt her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, is everything okay?" she asked quietly.

I exploded. "NO!" I screamed, shrugging her hands off my shoulders before standing up and glaring at her. "No! Nothings okay!" I yelled at her. "My life is totally fucked up!" I yelled at her and I could see the shock on her face as I cursed.

"Bella," she said softly, "calm down and talk to me."

I screamed again, pulling at my hair, "I cant talk to you about this shit!" I yelled at her. I could see her hurt in her eyes but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Why not?" she asked gently

"Because you wouldn't understand what I've been through my whole life!" I yelled, tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"Then help me understand. Esme and Carlisle don't know what to do.. They've never dealt with anything like this before."

"Exactly!" I cried, "No one had dealt with what I have!"

"Are you feeling loss over Jasper? Is it because he stopped talking to you?"

"NO! I couldn't care less anymore," I lied, "But I've all this pent up anger in me that I can't let out because I don't want to subject Esme and Carlisle to what I can do!"

"Just sit down and tell me what's wrong," she said softly, reaching her hand out.

I laughed bitterly, "Do you really want to know?" I asked, harshly. She nodded. I smirked evilly, "Well, you asked for it. Do you know why I was in the foster care system?" I asked.

"All I know is that your parents died,"

I snorted. "Died? _DIED_? Sure, they're fucking dead, but they didn't just _die. _My father was nuts! Abso-fucking-lutely nuts! Do you know what he did? He _stabbed _my mother over 30 times. _30 times_! Then he fucking slit his own throat! But that's not the fucking worst of it." I snarled at her.

"W-what is?" she whispered.

"He video tapped it…" her eyes snapped up to mine and recognition shown in her eyes. "and the fucking stupid mother fuckers at the police department made me fucking watch that video so I could _identify _that it was actually my parents. Do you know how much therapy I went through from the age of eight fucking years old to thirteen? A couple million dollars worth, that's how much! And the government paid for all of it! My foster parents were fucking terrified to have me in their house because of all the nightmares I've had over the years, all the times I've lashed out at them. But do you know what's worse than watching your father kill your mother, then himself?" I asked, lowly.

"W-w-what?" she whimpered.

"Having no one care! The only aunt I had lived just up the street from us and when she heard what happened, she told them she didn't care what happened to me. My grandmother said I was a spoiled fucking bastard because I wasn't the one who died in the car accident," I knew she had no idea what I was talking about but I couldn't stop yelling… "… my only two family members remaining didn't want me… that's what hurts the most out of everything." I whispered, tears still falling freely down my cheeks. "And now… almost seven years later, I'm still losing people important to me.." I brought my hands up to my face, drying to dry it.

"Honey, you didn't lose Jasper," she said quietly. "He still wants to be your friend,"

I laughed humourlessly, "Well, he has a good fucking way of showing it." I snapped.

She sighed. "There's a reason for this, you know."

"What's that?" I scoffed, "I come with too much baggage?"

"No. He's afraid that if he's close to you, that it'll threaten Riley and he'll end up hurting you."

"But Riley wont! He's not like that!"

"He may not be, but guys are really stupid when it comes to protecting what's theirs. Look, Jasper's afraid that if he's close to you, and Riley feels threatened, that Riley will hurt you, and then leave you. He doesn't want you to resent him if something like that happens."

"..huh?"

"Honey, Jasper seems to know that Riley will screw up sometime, and end up hurting you. And he said, and I quote. "when he hurts her, I'll be there to pick up the pieces," I have a feeling that he knows Riley will end up hurting you sometime, and he wants to be the one to fix you. Honey, he wants to be with you, but he doesn't want to break you guys up… I think he's in love with you, Bella," she whispered.

I gasped loudly, my hands covering my face. I started to shake my head, "No. No! Jasper can't be in love with me! He cant!" I cried.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to me, sitting next to me, "Why not, dear?"

"Because I'm already broken!" I told her.

"Honey, your not! Yes, you've had a terrible past, and yes, it'll take you a while to get over it, but Bella, your far from broken." she assured me.

"Okay.. But if Jasper knows that Riley will hurt me, then why didn't he tell me this?" I asked.

"Bella, Jasper is very protective of the people he loves. If you get hurt, Jasper will do anything in his power to make sure you get better. No matter what it is. If Riley hurts you and you want him dead, as much as I hate it, Jasper will find a way to make that happen." I sniffled and nodded once. "Did Jasper ever tell you about the miscarriage I had two years ago?"

"No,"

"He wouldn't let anyone near me, not even Jonathan. He isolated me, and he got me talking about my feelings around three months after it happened. He got me to tell him how I feel, and why, and he got me back to myself. But do you want to know what he said to me to get me out of my funk?" she asked. I nodded. "He told me he loved me for the first time, and he called me mom.. "I love you, mom" he said quietly. It knocked me out of the hurt I was feeling because I realized, while I never got to meet my daughter, I had a son waiting for me here. Now, as you know, Jasper's not my biological son, but I could be a mother to him, and I will. I know I'll never replace Alexia, but I know that he loves me like a mother…"

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said quietly.

"It hurt, Bella, but I know it didn't hurt as much as what you went through, and I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine. It was years ago,"

"But you can still see every second of that tape," I nodded, tears running down my face,

"Before… before my dad… before he, you know, he looked into the camera, and told me he never meant for it to get that far.. He told me that no matter who I'm with, who I become, that I'm always his daughter… he told me he'll always love me… he was… he was looking straight into the camera when… when he… Elizabeth, I WATCHED MY FAHTER DIG OUT HIS THROAT!" I yelled hysterically, clinging to her, crying, my body wracking dangerously with sobs.

"Shh, Bella, shh, nothing like that's going to happen to you again. Ever. I promise,"

"C-Can you promise nothing bad will ever happen to me again?"

She sighed. "I cannot. But, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Edward, myself, Jonathan and Jasper love you and we'll do out best to make sure nothing ever happens to you." I nodded, sniffling.

"T-thanks for the talk, Elizabeth," she smiled and kissed me forever.

"Not a problem. You know, it's not to late to want to live with me." she joked. I smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks." I laughed. "I'm going to go get cleaned up…" she nodded and I got off the floor before I ran out of the room and into mine.

I checked my phone, and smiled when I saw a message from Riley. _Happy birthday, baby! I hope you have a good one, and I cant wait to see you later tonight. _

I awed a little before replying, _You're the sweetest ever. I cant wait to see you either._

I put my phone back in my pocket before walking into the bathroom and washing my face of all the tears. I ran a brush through my hair again, before attempting to straighten it. When it looked decent I skipped downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and Esme immediately embraced me in a hug. "Everything okay?" she asked quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Everything's okay." I assured her, kissing her cheek. Carlisle came up and gave me a huge hug also, twirling me around as he did. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So, are you ready for your road test?" I sighed and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember everything I taught you," Carlisle said, "you'll do perfectly fine." I nodded.

"We're giving you our gift early so you can have it when you got to the DMV." my eyes widened, and I started to bounce on my feet. Esme smiled and handed me a small box wrapped in the same gold as Edward, Emmett and Alice's. I reached for it, and she smiled, holding it away. I pouted and crossed my arms. She smiled wider and handed me the box. I tore off the wrapping paper, throwing it in the garbage and opened the small box. I screamed - loudly and happily - when I seen the set of keys inside the box with a picture of my car on the keychain.

"A…a… your giving me a McLauren MP4-12C?" I screamed loudly. I hugged them both tightly, tears running down my face. "How… how… it's not even available here yet!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, just go check it out,"

I was out in the garage before Esme could finish her sentence, and I was drooling all over the car. Instead of the orange I'd seen online, the car was in a sleek Biers, and I couldn't love it any more. I unlocked the doors, opening it and watching as it slid up. I squealed and got in the drivers side, revelling in the softness of the seats. "Come on!" I cried, "I want to drive this!" the three adults who stood by the door of the garage smiled before they got in. Carlisle in the front seat and Esme and Elizabeth in the back.

I put her in reverse and carefully backed out of my spot in the garage before swinging her around and speeding down the long drive. I let out a low moan of pleasure as the motor made absolutely no sound. I stopped at the gate and it opened. I pushed the gas pedal again and peeled onto the road. I smiled and pushed down on the pedal even more as we hit the highway that lead to downtown LA where I'd be taking my road test. The drive was quiet and I couldn't help but smile as I weaved between cars. I glanced at Carlisle and he was looking fearfully out the window, so I slowed down slightly. I heard two sighs of relief from the back and I grinned at them in the rear view mirror. "Sorry, got a little carried away," I said, pulling into the parking lot. They all nodded silently and I shut off the car and got out. They all followed.

I walked into the DMV and up to the counter. "I have a road test," I said after she asked me how she could help. She smiled.

"Of course, just go through that door. Your family can wait out here." I nodded.

About an hour and a half later, after my amazing driving rest where I got everything right, I was screaming as I ran through the door, holding my brand new drivers licence. I stopped short when I saw Riley and Jasper sitting on opposite ends of the row of chairs. When he saw me, Riley jumped out of the chair and pulled me in for a hug and twirled me around before he place a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Congratulations, baby girl," he whispered, kissing me again. I heard a huff but I ignored it. Right now, I was being kissed in the most amazing ways.

When he pulled back, I bit my lip and looked into his brown eyes. He smiled. "Let's go take a test drive in your new car, eh?" he smirked. I smiled widely and nodded, taking his hand and going over to my family first. I hugged them all and nodded at Jasper. He nodded back but never said anything.

"Good job, sweetie," Esme said. "Now, drive home with Riley as your test drive. You still have a few more things to open," I nodded, and pulled Riley out of the car.

"Which one is yours?" he asked. I smirked and brought him over to my McLauren. "This, baby, is the best car ever," he said when he caught sight of it.

"It really is," I laughed, getting in the drivers seat. He got in the passenger seat and immediately buckled up. I started the car and peeled from the parking lot. Rileys eyes widened, and he grabbed onto the dash fearfully. I giggled at him, "Riley, I'm not going to kill you," I said speeding up. "Besides, I'm not even doing the speed limit."

He looked at me doubtfully, "Sure, babe." he laughed.

"Really, look," I motioned to the spedometer. I was only doing 80, and its an 85zone. He blinked once before he took a deep breath.

"Wow, this car seems fast,"

"I know," I smirked, "I love it."

I made it home quickly and parked in the garage. I got out of the car and before I knew it, Riley had me against his body and he was whispering in my ear, "It's such a turn on to watch you drive like that," his voice was husky and inviting. He ran his hands from my waist down to my hips and over my ass before pulling me up and forcing my legs around his waist. He pushed me lightly against Edwards Vanquish. I giggled. This position has been happening quiet frequently, but it never goes past a few kisses. Sometimes it bothers me, like now because I could feel his very prominent arousal poking me in the thigh. I tried to push him away, but he attached his lips to my neck.

"Riley," I said, but he never answered or stopped licking my neck. "Riley!" I said, firmly. He looked up at me with his eyes furrowed. "Let me down." I said, "Esme and Carlisle will be here soon." he sighed in disappointment and put me on the ground. I locked up my car and walked into the house, Riley following me like a lost puppy. We sat in the living room for maybe ten minutes before Esme and Carlisle walked through the door, followed by Elizabeth and Jasper. The look on Jasper's face pained me as he looked as if his dog had just been shot.

"Okay, Bella, pick which ever on you want first," Esme said, pointing to the small pile of presents. I picked up Emmett, Edward and Alice's fist, and ripped it open. Riley chuckled at my eagerness and I let out a squeal. They'd got me seat covers and a steering wheel-thing. You know those things that you stretch onto your steering wheel to make it thicker? Yea, one of those. The seat covers were covered in music notes of all different shades, and I could see the lyrics to a few of my favourite songs. I smiled and placed the box onto the floor by my feet. I' put them in the car later.

I picked up the long, rectangular box that was from Elizabeth and Jasper, and once again tore off the wrapping paper. I gasped, loudly, when I took sight of the Tiffanies box in my hands and I opened it with shaky hands. Tears sprang to my eyes as I smiled at the two pendants. One said Niece and the other said Bella. On both pendants, the letters were encrusted with Sapphires. I let my tears fall and I got up, letting go of Riley's hand before I hugged Elizabeth tightly, and ignoring the slightly wary look on Jasper's face, I hugged him too. I felt his hands rest on my back as he hugged me back, and I pulled back, kissing his cheek. "Thanks so much guys," I said, with a watery smile as I wiped my tears. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever saw.

I sat next to Riley again and he handed me a small square box. I opened it, and my eyes widened once again when I stared at the Tiffanies box. Hesitantly, I opened it, and let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was earrings. They too, had sapphires into them, and it was absolutely beautiful. The earrings matched my necklaces.

"Thanks, Riley," I whispered, kissing him softly before I took the earrings out and put them in my ears. I then put the necklace with both pendants on, with Riley clasping them in the back. "Thanks everyone, I love everything I've received," I said honestly, fingering the pendant.

"Go call Emmett, Edward, and Alice. Let them know you got their gift. We're going for dinner in…" Esme looked at the clock, "35 minutes," I nodded and jumped off the couch, without so much as a look back and climb the stairs to my room. I burst in, and fell onto my bed, and pulled out the phone. Immediately I dialled Alice's number.

"BELLA!" She yelled as she answered. "Happy birthday! Or, should I say, Bonne Fete?" she said with a giggle.

I laughed, "Thank you Alice. And I loved the gift. Who would've thought to get customized seat covers for me?"

"Yea, well, I'm good like that. And guess what! The music notes and the lyrics are made from a really rare material. It's like, part silk, part satin and part… something," she sounded frustrated that she couldn't figure it out. "Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I told the guys what I was getting you, and since they couldn't think of anything, I agreed to share it with them. Now, you probably have to go, so I should hang up now and let you call the boys because I know you called me first," she paused and took a breath, "Love you, Bella, bye," she hung up before I could get a word it.

My conversations with Emmett and Edward were pretty much the same, although Emmett found it necessary to sing happy birthday to me, and let me tell you, Emmett has a horrible singing voice. I think I have my ear drum damaged. Victoria took the phone from Emmett and apologized for his painful display of love for me and wished me happy birthday. Edward wished me happy birthday and tole me he felt guilty that he couldn't find a gift just from him, so we were going to be spending a whole day together next time I see him, which is the end of November. I couldn't wait.

When I went downstairs, I realized that Riley wasn't there. "Esme… where's Riley?" I asked, frowning slightly.

She smiled, "There was an emergency with his family. He told us to tell you that he's extremely sorry and that he'll try to make the end of dinner." I nodded, saddened that my first boyfriend wont be around for my birthday dinner, but I shrugged it off. His family was more important than I was, so I was okay with this.

"Jasper," Elizabeth smirked, "why don't you ride with Bella in her new car?" she asked. My eyes widened but I relented and nodded. I got in the car, before pulling the door down and closing it and I started the car. Jasper was in the passenger seat almost immediately after I nodded. I smiled slightly at him, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere, but nothing worked. I pulled out of my spot and followed Esme and Carlisle's car. The ride to whatever restaurant we were going to went by slowly, and quietly. It was really tense in my car, and I didn't like it. It's never been weird with Jasper, not even that frist day in the clothing store when Alice dragged us shopping. When we arrived to the restaurant, Bateau Rouge, I parked next to Carlisle's car and I got out. I was never so happy to be out of such a close proximity with Jasper before since I've met him.

We walked in, and the hostess smiled at us. "Only five?" she asked.

"There may be an extra person later," Carlisle smiled at her.

"Okay, right this way." she said, taking five menus from the stand at which she was standing. We followed her to the back of the restaurant and sat down, Jasper straight across from me. I sighed quietly, knowing this was going to be a long meal.

"Here are your menus, a waiter will be with you shortly," she smiled.

"So, Bella, are you enjoying your birthday?" Elizabeth asked me.

I smiled, "Other than the blow up I had this morning, which I apologise for, it's been great."

"Don't apologize for that, honey. It was out of your control," she said.

"It was, Bella, you've had so much pent up anger since you've arrived here that you had to let it out," Esme said, placing her hand over mine on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked. It was the first time I've heard his voice in almost two weeks and I smiled to myself. I've missed the sound of it and I real wish he'd talk more around me.

"Oh, Bella, she um, explained to me, very loudly, why she was with Esme and Carlisle, and she had a slight meltdown in the middle. I ended up telling her about Mary…" she trailed off and Jasper's head snapped around to her. I'm guessing Mary was going to be her daughter.

"Are you okay, mom?" he asked, taking her hand. I smiled at the scene. Elizabeth was certainly his mother for all intensive purposes.

Once we ordered, Esme, Carlisle and Elizabeth went into their own conversation, however, Jasper and I were quiet. I slid my phone from my pocket, and I could tell Jasper was surprised that I still had the one he'd given me. I don't usually take my phone out in school, hence the reason he wouldn't know. I looked through my phone and brought up Alice's number before creating a new message.

_Alice! HELP! Jasper is here with us and it's so awkward! What do I do?_

I pushed send and placed the phone on the table, four inches from Jasper's hand.

I grabbed it almost immediately when it buzzed, _Talk to him, Bella! _

_I can't, Alice! I wouldn't know what to say!_

When she didn't answer back, I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket. I then excused myself to go to the washroom.

I walked to the bathroom, and smiled to myself when I saw the Exit sign above a door at the end of the short hallway. I walked out the door and leaned against the wall slightly. I took a few deep breaths and as I went to go back into the restaurant, I heard grunting and moaning. I knew I should've been disgusted, and I should've continued on, but I didn't and I looked to the other side of the small alley. They still had their clothes on, but the mans clothes were familiar. So was the hair.. And the body.

He was shoving himself inside her roughly, but I could tell that she was enjoying it from the loud moans she was emitting. I took a step closer, trying to figure out why this man looked so familiar, and then it hit me. The man had the exact same clothes on that Riley had at my house. I walked closer, and the man threw his head back, groaning and I knew he'd just came. I screamed loudly, tears welling in my eyes when I saw Riley's face, and I fell back against the wall. I covered my face with my hands and slid down the bricks until my butt hit the ground. Riley still had the slut pinned to the wall, but he was looking at me. All I could see was lust. No sorrow, no regret. Just lust. He tucked himself inside his pants and handed a wad of cash to the slut before he walked over to me.

I stood from my spot on the floor and yanked the door opened as fast as I could and I ran inside. I heard his footsteps behind me and I knew he was only a few feet away. I ran into the restaurant part of the building and that's when I heard Riley call, "I'm sorry, Bella!" I stopped running immediately and turned to look at him.

"Your… _sorry?_" I shrieked. "Sorry for _what? _Shoving yourself inside some slut against the wall of a restaurant? Sorry for betraying me? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for giving her the money? No wait," I laughed sarcastically. "Your sorry I caught you,"

"NO! Bella, please, I promise that was the only time!"

"No, Riley, I don't believe you! Your promised me when we started dating that I'd be the only girl in your life! You said you'd be faithful, that you wouldn't hurt me," tears were running down my cheeks and I was well aware of the people in the restaurant watching us, "But what the hell did you do? You paid a fucking slut so you could fuck her!"

Riley glared at me, "It's only because you weren't putting out!"

"Riley, we've been together for two weeks!" I yelled at him. "Two fucking weeks! Of course I wasn't going to hand myself up on a silver platter to you! I wanted to be sure I could trust you! In my life time, all I fucking wanted was for someone to love me the way I know I deserve… but apparently, that can't happen!" I yelled at him. I ran out of the restaurant and got into my car. I started it and peeled out before I sped home, well over the speed limit.

My tears were making it hard for me to see, and I'd wish I'd asked someone to take me home.

But my wish came too late as all I saw before I blacked out was bright lights.

All I heard before I blacked out was a horn blaring.

All I felt was the leather steering wheel.

All I smelt were my tears.

All I thought was, _Damn, not one day with the car and I've totalled it._

And all I could taste was fear.

**Duhh Duhh Duhhhhh!**

**Who's going to kill me? Please say no. I promise that the next chapter will be awesome. And I'll give you a hint as to why: We meet Jacob, Jasper talks to Bella, and they kiss. BUT THATS ALL!**

**Please review. :)**


	10. Nine

**Here we go... two updates in one day. Who loves me?  
I even have Chapter 10 written.. so if you all like this, and I get good reviews, I might update again before I go to school tomorrow morning..  
Wouldn't you all love that? :)**

**I own nothing. :(**

**EnJoY**

"Bella!" a voice sobbed. "Bella! Please. Stay with us! Please!" the voice begged. I felt my body being moved. It hurt. A lot. I wanted to cry, and scream, and tell them to stop moving me. I wanted to tell them to leave me wherever I was, to let me die. I couldn't live with this pain shooting through my body. I felt my left hand being engulfed into a bigger one, and I took comfort in the heat of the strangers hand. "Bella! Stay awake! The ambulance is on their way!"

"Bella!" a different voice called, "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I promise it'll never happen again." I knew right away it was Riley's voice. I could feel the disgust running through my body as he begged me for forgiveness. Forgiveness he's never going to receive. He cheated on me after he promised me he'd never hurt me. "Bella!" Riley yelled. "Please!"

"Bella, stay awake!" the unknown voice commanded when I heard sirens. "Stay awake, Bella! Your family is on their way to the hospital to wait for you. You don't want to hurt them do you? Keep awake,"

Once again I was being moved and the excruciating pain that shot through my body forced me to scream out loud. "It hurts!" I screamed, "Make it stop! It wont stop! Why wont it stop? Make it stop! PLEASE!" I begged, tears now falling down my face. I felt a warm hand wipe them away and then the unfamiliar voice spoke again.

"Bella, they're going to try everything they can. Just be patient. I know it hurts but they need to move you onto the gurney, and take you to the hospital. Please calm down."

I wanted to listen to the soothing voice, I wanted to stop crying and screaming. However, I also wanted the pain to stop, but it wasn't. the more I was moved the more it hurt and the more I screamed. "Ms Cullen, please calm down or we're going to have to sedate you," I'm guessing that was one of the paramedics.

"You will not sedate her. I've been trying to keep her awake so that she doesn't let herself die! She's got a family, she just turned 16. She wont be going to sleep."

"Yes sir," the same paramedic said, sighing before I felt movement again and a door slam. I heard the paramedics moving everything around, and I felt an oxygen mask over my face then I felt them pushing against my body. They pushed against places that hurt and I cried out.

"We're going to make you better, Ms Cullen, we promise," one of them said. It was the last thing I heard until everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out until I started to hear voices.

"_What do you mean she might not wake up?" _a woman was sobbing, and I could hear the anger in the mans voice.

"_Bella! Honey, wake up! Move your hand. Do something to let me know you're okay and you can hear me!" _the woman was borderline hysterical. I wish I could move something but I had absolutely no feeling left in my body. All I could feel was the massive headache I had in my head.

"_Bella, please," _she was begging and I didn't like it. I hated that all I could do was lay here and listen to her sob and beg, and I couldn't do anything about it. I wish I could move my fingers just an inch, or even a millimetre. Anything to show this woman that I was okay and alive. But I couldn't and I could feel my heart breaking.

I _willed _my arm to move, _willed _for it to take the woman's hand and _willed _it to squeeze the woman's hand…

Nothing.

It never moved, it never took her hand and it never squeezed it.

I felt like crying as I heard the sobs of the woman become more violent.

"_Carlisle, t-t-take me home…" _she whimpered. _"I cant look at her like this.. So unresponsive." _Carlisle… that name rung a bell. I knew the name, I've heard it before… but I couldn't pinpoint it. I could feel strings being pulled in my brain as I thought about that name.. Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle…

"_Come on, honey. We'll come back again tomorrow." _This voice was familiar… comforting, deep, and so kind. The voice was full of pain, and I hated knowing that I was causing this Carlisle and this woman pain. _"Esme," _the voice said, much firmer than a moment ago but still soft, _"Honey, your hurting yourself by sitting here and staring at her…"_

I felt the bed move as Esme got off it. Esme… I know a woman named Esme. She's so kind and gentle.

"_Esme, come on, sweetie. She'll wake up. I promise you that. Just give it some time," _I heard slight doubt in his voice and it hurt me. There was hope I'd wake up.. I am right here. I'm listening to their conversation! I could hear Esme sobbing, Carlisle soothing her, the heart monitor beating faster and faster as I started to panic.

"_C-C-Carlisle.. What… what's happening?" _I felt the bed dip and I felt two arm hands on my face. I wish I could've opened my eyes to look at the woman who was hovering over me, but I couldn't… my eyelids had no will to move, just like every other part of my body.

"_I think… I think she knows we're here," _Carlisle said after my heart rate slowed at Esme's touch. I felt a larger hand on my arm and I smiled on the inside.

"_Bella! Bella! Let me know somehow that you're okay! Please, baby girl, please." _Esme begged. I felt her hands on my face move down my neck. _"Bella?" _she whimpered when I didn't move or the heart monitor never increased or decreased. I heard her sigh before the weight of her hands was off my neck and the bed sprang back up from the loss of her body. I sighed inwardly when I heard her sob again, and then the door closed and everything was quiet.

I sat there in the hospital bed, not being able to move and I was so bored. The couple that was in here kept entering my mind, and I wished the I knew who they were. Carlisle and Esme… they seemed like a very nice couple, very in love. The way Carlisle spoke to her when she was crying was in a way that only a man who truly loved a woman could do. The way he spoke to me… it sounded as if he was speaking to one of his children… he was speaking to me like I was one of his own.

But that wasn't possible. I had no parents. I haven't had parents since I was eight. I haven't had parents since I lived in Forks all those years ago… before my brother died… before my dad went crazy… before my life went down the tubes.

I didn't know how long I was there until a new voice entered my ears. I knew this voice. I knew who it belonged to. _"Bella," _Riley moaned. _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Please wake up and give me a second chance," _I internally scoffed. I wouldn't give him a second chance if my life depended on it. And who knows, maybe it will. I'm kind of in a hospital, in a coma, because that dick who's talking to me had to cheat on me with some slut and then I had to leave Esme and Carlisle at the restaurant so I could drive home with tears running down my face.

And then it hit me. Esme and Carlisle were my parents. Not my biological parents, mind you, but parents to me none the less. I couldn't help the giddyness swell up inside me when I realized that I did have parents and I was proud of those parents. They were the best parents ever.

"_Bella," _the voice cried. _"I'm truly sorry. But I'm a guy and I have needs… I get that we were only going out two weeks and I know I've pressured you for sex a few times, but please, you have to wake up. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't make it out of this coma… please Bella, wake up!"_

I couldn't help the disgust that rolled through my system and I wished that I would just wake up so I could smash his face in. But, I didn't need to wake up to do that. The voice I heard next was one of my guardian angel, _"What are you doing here, Biers?" _Jasper's voice rang out. _"Haven't you done enough damage?" _

I swooned internally. Jasper will always be there to rescue me. _"Come on, Jasper, you know I didn't want this to happen to her."_

"_But you knew if she ever found out she'd do something stupid afterwards… like driving home the day she got her license, in her brand new car, while she was crying?" _I wanted to be offended by Jasper's comment but I couldn't be because it was true. If I had just stayed with the family after finding Riley cheating, then I could've avoided this whole mess.

"_Come on, Jasper, you're a guy. You know we have needs. And Bella wasn't putting out,"_

I heard Jasper scoff, _"So what? Getting with Bella would be one of your latest fucks? Is that why you never go around a girl in school? So they don't find out your little secret?"_

Riley was speechless… for once.

"_That's right, Riley. I know you're secret. Banging college chicks and payin' them was pretty smart. They'd leave for college and forget about you, and that way your little "I don't touch the girls" reputation wouldn't be ruined. Did you really think no one would find out?"_

"_H-How did you find out?" _he asked.

"_Oh, you know, me and Peter were just walking the streets of downtown before I got my car and just so happened to walk by you with one of your late night conquests." _

I heard Riley sigh in defeat before he stood up. I heard him walk out of the room and I knew immediately when Jasper had taken his place.

"_Oh, Bella, what I wouldn't do to take back the past few weeks. I wish I'd never stopped talking to you…" _he sighed. _"I guess… I didn't want you to resent me if I ended up being the reason he broke up with you…" _Yes, Jasper, I knew this already. Get to a part I don't know! _"You know, that Monday, the first day of school, I was going to finally ask you out… I was even talking to the girls, trying to figure out where to take you…" _he chuckled. _"I guess I wasn't fast enough and Riley snatched up the best thing that's ever happened to that school… Bella, I've wanted to ask you out since I first met you back in July. I wanted to be able to hold you and kiss you. I wanted to be the first person you called with good news, the first person you called with bad news. I wanted to be the person who's shoulder you cried on whenever you needed it… I wanted to be a lot of things… a lot of things I never got to be."_

Move! Move! Move! I wanted my hand to move! I wanted to take his hand in mine and I wanted to squeeze it. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him there was still a chance for him to be all those things to me. But I just couldn't move.

"_I wanted to tell you this when you were conscious, and maybe when we're not in the hospital, but I can't wait to tell you anymore. I've been holding it in for months now…" _my future boyfriend let out a sigh. _"I'm in love with you Bella. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you with Alice and Esme in the mall. When I saw your gorgeous brown eyes looking into mine, I knew, then and there, that you would be the one for me. Whether it was this year, next year, five years from now, or even ten years from now. I knew I'd never love another like you again."_

I love you, too! I love you, too! I love you, too! I wanted to shout it from the rooftops! I wanted to shout it from the moon. I wanted the whole world to know that, Isabella Swan-Kelly-Cullen was in love with Jasper Henry Whitlock. But I couldn't do that. I was stuck in a stupid hospital bed_. "Please, Bella, you need to fin the strength within yourself to wake up. I need to see your gorgeous brown eyes again…" _he stopped talking and he stood up. I was afraid he was leaving, but I was shocked when I felt the bed dip on both sides of my legs and I could sense a body completely over my own. I felt something move closer to my head, and I felt a pair of soft, smooth lips press into mine. I felt his lips try to coax a reaction out of mine, and I tried to move mine with them, but there was absolutely no way in the world I could move.

When his lips moved away from mine, I felt myself start to lose consciousness. The darkness was seeping in and for once since the accident… I didn't want it to take me. I wanted Jasper to keep kissing me… I wanted to be able to kiss him back…

But the darkness consumed me.

The next time I woke up, I could _see_ the redish colour behind my eyelids. With a great effort, I was able to pull them open. However, I let out a yell when the sunlight burned my eyes. Immediately, I shut my eyes and used my hands to cover my face. The stinging sensation was irritating but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it was. I was awake and everything was okay.

That is, until I opened my eyes again and Emmett and a beautiful red-head stood at the foot of my bed, tears running down both of their faces. And the beautiful red-head had a baby bump. Emmett and Victoria.

"B-Bella? A-Are you really awake?" he asked, his voice taking on a desperate edge. I groaned and nodded, attempting to sit up.

Victoria rushed forward, "No, no. You need to stay were you are. Carlisle will be so shocked to see this. Baby, I'm going to go get him." Victoria kissed my head and ran out of the room.

"W-what happened? All I remember was the car crash…"

Emmett sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand. "Bella, you've been in here for the past three months… Chief of Staff had given Carlisle a week to pull the plug on you… they were going to forcefully do it today… you have no idea how happy I am that you're awake, Bella," he whispered into my hair as he hugged me to him.

"T-t-three months?" I stuttered. "That means… that means its November…" I trailed off. "I've been unconscious for three months?" I exclaimed.

"Whoa," Emmett said startled when the monitor next to me started beeping erratically. "Bella, shh, calm down. It's okay. Your okay. Everything healed nicely, all that was left was you waking up. I know Alice and Edward wont be excited." He smiled, walking to my side and taking my hand.

"They're here?" I asked suddenly. He nodded. "Bring them in! I want to see them too," I smiled. The chuckled before kissing my forehead before leaving the room. As he left, Carlisle ran in, Victoria walking behind him. Carlisle stood by my bed and looked down at me for a second before a huge smile flittered across it. He checked my vitals before he pulled the IV gently from my arm and then pulled me up into a hug. One arm went around my back and the other under my legs and he lifted me bridal style off the bed. I let out a little squeal as he spun me around.

It was kind of funny to watch such a serious doctor so happy and carefree. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoved my head into his neck. I felt tears running down my face as I inhaled his scent. I sniffed, and hugged him to me tighter. "Oh, I'm so glad your okay," he sighed. "If you didn't wake up, I think I would've died," he whispered. He looked up for a second, "Did either of you call Esme and tell her?"

"Where's Esme?" I whispered quietly. Carlisle held me closer to him.

"She… she couldn't be here today… they were going to… they were going to.." tears were running down his face and he couldn't finish. Then I got it.

Today was the day they were going to pull the plug.

"Oh…" I trailed off. "W-where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around the room. I noticed Emmett and Victoria weren't there anymore.

"They're gone to call everyone." he suddenly smiled, "I'll be right back. There's someone who wants to see you," he said, putting me on the bed. He kissed my head before he swiftly walked out of the room. I sat on the bed, extremely tied despite the three months of sleep. I wanted to lie down, but also, I wanted to know what he was doing.

I smiled widely when I saw the head of blond curls walk into my room and I tried to get off the bed, only to fall forward and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulders as I lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist. "J-J-Jasper," I whimpered, nuzzling my nose into his neck. "I missed you," I whispered.

"Bella," he sighed, his arms tightening around me. "I'm sorry. So sorry. Please… please forgive me. I was an ass…" he said into my hair.

"I do. I forgive you. Of course I do." I said quietly. I wanted him to tell me he loved me again so I could say it back. I wanted him to kiss me again so I could respond. I wanted him to lay in the bed with me so I could lie in his arms and be held by someone who genuinely loves me… not someone who wants to use me for sex like Riley did.

"Bella," he said quietly, "there's someone I want you to meet. I think you'll really like them." I nodded, my stomach clenching in knots. What if he found someone else in the past couple of months? What if he didn't love me anymore? What if this girl was a bleached blonde with a huge chest and gives into any desire Jasper has? "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watch him practically run out of the room. I sat on the bed for a few minutes before Jasper returned with a Native guy behind him. "Bella, this is the man who saved you from dying. This is Jacob." I smiled at him, noticing her had the same brown eyes I had. His black hair was shaggy and it was covering portions of his handsome face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you when your not screaming of unconscious, Bella," he said. His voice was deep and husky and I bit my lip. I blushed.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the voice that told me to stay awake. Nice to meet you, Jacob." I said. He smiled. "Thanks… you know, for saving me and all."

"Of course I did, Bella." he smiled. "Besides, it seems as if you mean a lot to Jasper here. I have a feeling if I'd just drove by and he found out he'd be stickin' me into my grave 70 years too early." he grinned, winking.

I felt my blush deepen and I looked away slightly.

"Well, it was good to see your okay," he said, smiling, "but I need to go now. I have school work to do," he smiled, kissing my cheek before shaking Jasper's hand.

When we were left alone, an awkward silence filled the room. I looked anywhere and everywhere other than Jasper. "Bella?" he said quietly. I glanced at him for a second before looking down into my lap. I heard him get up from the chair and walk over to me. "Bella, look at me… please," he whispered. I looked at him. "I need to tell you something." he said seriously, taking both of my hands in his own. I felt my breathing pick up. "Bella, I love you," he said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I've heard him say it before. I know I did. But still, the fact that he was saying this to my face made me freeze. Made me realize that he actually did love me and still does. "Bella, I do. I love you. Ever since I first saw you in the mall that day in July," he looked into my eyes worriedly before recognition and heartbreak swirled through his beautiful blue orbs. "Oh… your… your in love with Riley…"

I gasped, my eyes widening and tearing up. "NO!" I screamed. "NO! I do not love that asshole. I only had some weird… I don't even know. I mean, sure I liked him and all… but I realized something after you stopped talking to me…" he flinched. "I realized that he wasn't you. I probably wasn't going to stay with Riley very long anyway. I understand now, why it hurt so much when we stopped talking…"

"Why?" he whispered.

"Elizabeth helped me, actually. She told me everything you said to her one day. How I'd resent you…. I wouldn't have. I realize that Riley wasn't you and I'm in love with you… and I know that I always will be." I whispered, placing my hands on both sides of his face.

"Really?" he asked softly.

I smiled, "Really."

He placed his hands on both sides of my face and hesitantly leaned in closer. He hesitated, staring into my eyes before I closed the distance and kissed him. The spark that burst through me made me gasp loudly and pull Jasper closer to me. His hands went around my waist and he held me to him as my hands found purchase in his soft hair.

When he pulled back slightly, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He looked like he just won a million dollars… he looked like a man in love.

"Oh, Bella, I love you," he whispered again, kissing all over my face.

"I love you too," I whispered, pulling his lips back to mine.

"Awh! MOM! I told you it would happen," Alice's voice suddenly shredded the silence. I sighed against Jasper's lips and pulled back. I looked over at my best fiend/sister, and gave her a slightly glare before I smiled and felt tears welling in my eyes again.

"Alice… Mom!" I cried as Alice ran in, literally pushing Jasper out of the way and hugging me tightly.

"I came back with Rose as soon as I heard," Alice explained. "I was so worried. I thought for sure you were dead after the first three weeks… Mom enrolled me back in school here. I'm not leaving no more!" she said hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy your okay." Esme cried pulling me into her arms. "I was so certain you wouldn't make it. Oh, I'm so happy you did!" she hugged me so tightly I was afraid that she'd kill me. I looked behind her too see Emmett, Edward, Victoria and Carlisle. I smiled at them and waited until Esme let me go. When she finally did, Edward immediately took me from her arms and hugged me tightly. He was shaking slightly.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed. "Y-y-your okay!" he whispered into my hair. He placed a kiss to the side of my head. "I was afraid my favourite sibling would end up…" he trailed off. I smiled and patted his back, burying my face in his neck like I had with everyone else.

When Edward put me down, I finally realized that there was a beautiful blond in the room. I realized it was the blond girl Edward was dancing with at the party way-back-when. She was even more beautiful up close. When her blue eyes connected with my brown ones she smiled shyly and stepped forward next to Edward. "Hello Bella. It's nice to finally meet you… I'm Rosalie." she said. "But you can call me Rose,"

I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Rose. Ever since I saw Eddie-boy here dancing with a beautiful blond at the part in July, I've wanted to meet you," when I called her beautiful her eyes lit up and she hugged me around Edward's arms.

"Oh, Bella, I'm no where near as beautiful as you are,"

"I second that statement!" Jasper smiled glancing apologetically over at Rosalie who glared slightly at him.

"And I agree with it," Victoria smiled. Alice nodded her head, bouncing again.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug, once again cradled in someone's arms and I smiled. I put my arms around his neck, and pushed my hands into his silky hair. Behind Jasper and I, I could see my brothers glaring daggers in the back of Jaspers head.

"Hey, Whitlock," Emmet said. Jasper turned around, me still in his arms and his face blanched. "if you hurt my baby sister like that douche she was with before, I will personally kill you and hide your body somewhere no one will ever think to look. Got it?" he threatened.

"I can one up that one, Em." Edward smirked. "If you so much as make her _sad_ I will make you eat your own asshole and lock you in a steel cage with Tanya Denali," my eyes narrowed at the mention of the slut that was in my bio class.

"Of course, that's nothing compared to what I will do to you. You know, gouging your eyes out with a rusty spoon and squishing your balls with my platform heels sounds really fun," Alice smiled, giggling at Jasper's horror stricken face.

"I promise I wont hurt her. It would hurt me to hurt her. I cant hurt her. It's impossible. I know I did it once, but I seriously thought I was for her own good because I didn't want her to resent me if Riley got jealous of me and if he broke up with her I was afraid she'd blame me, move to China, marry a bum, have a million kids and never speak to me again. I love her with all my heart and soul, without her, I'm nothing, a butter less roll." he said, all in one breath. When he stopped talking he was breathing heavily and I was smiling up at him, laughing.

"You totally stole that line from _Mr Deeds_." Emmett boomed, clapping his hands, smiling.

I rolled my eyes at my brother and snuggled deeper into Jasper's arms. He kissed my head and whispered to me, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled into his neck, "I love you too, Jay." I felt his smile widen at my pet name and he held me tighter.

"Okay, so Bella," Carlisle started. "you've completely healed in the past three months. We're going to keep you over night tonight and you can go home in the morning," he said smiling at me.

I grinned, "Good. 'Cause I want to go home."

Esme smiled before kissing my head and she left with Carlisle. No doubt to cry her joy. Emmett and Victoria were the next to leave and then Edward and Alice.

Jasper placed me on the bed and tried to stand up but I wouldn't release my hold on his neck. "Stay," I whispered. "Please." he smiled and lay on the bed next to me and held me as I drifted off to sleep.

**Kind of short... short but sweet. :)**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Now, I was thinking about doing this story in Jasper's POV. It'll pretty much be the same story, same conversations and all, but different thoughts.. how would you all like that? Let me know.**

**Please Review! :)**


	11. Ten

**Okay, so this is a little shorter than usual, but there's a reason for that. I dont want to use all the ideas I have left for this story in one chapter, so I think I'm going to... stretch... it out a bit. I think there's going to be three chapters left, plus an epilogue, and if I have enough inspiration, maybe a sequel or something. Who knows. :)**

**Thanks, everyone, for the reviews. You all keep me motivitated, and I love you all. I know I haven't replied to many lately, but it's mostly because I ran out of pre-written chapters, and now I have to write more, which will take up time. So, I apologise if I dont update for a few days, but just know, the chapter's coming, and I will not give up on this story until it's complete! **

**I own nothing. I wish I owned everything. But I dont.**

**Enjoy.**

Like Carlisle said, I was home the next day. I was tucked into my bed, and Esme had bough me a TV and a DVD player alone with a bunch of movies to watch while I recuperate. Jasper stayed with me most of the time, and I couldn't help but want to be close to him. Edward and Emmett had walked in on many positions. Us kissing, me on top of him asleep, Jasper hovering over me, Jasper helping me out of the shower (with me wearing a towel, of course). My brothers were furious. They took Jasper from the room and had a "talk" with him. I could only roll my eyes and shake my head at them. But I told them off when Jasper walked back into my room with a pale face, opposed to his usually tan colour.

By the middle of November, I was ready to go back to school. Of course, I didn't want to, but Esme was forcing me, and she refused to home school me. She said that I needed human interaction outside the family and Jasper. I grumbled but agreed to go the following Monday.

Which brings me to today, Sunday. Jasper was home finishing off an English Essay -which I was excused from for obvious reasons. He said he'd be over to see me after he'd finished it. Esme and Carlisle were in Cambridge, fixing up a home they'd bought for Emmett and Victoria while they were out to school. Esme wanted her grandbaby to have the best home possible while Emmett and Victoria were in school, and they were going to get it. One way or another. As for Emmett, Victoria and Edward, they'd returned to school at Esme's request after they realized I was perfectly fine -all healed. Alice, well she was Alice. She was out shopping. She said I needed a perfectly good Back-To-School outfit. I don't know why she couldn't pick something from my closet for me to wear, seeing as I haven't wore everything in it yet, but she said it had to be brand new. Not months old. I rolled my eyes at her but let her go.

So, I was alone today, just watching movies… and occasionally messaging Jasper. I was engrossed in Casablanca -again- when I heard the door downstairs open. I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just Alice and I laid down in my bed, hoping to fall asleep for a while.

Eventually, I did fall asleep

_I was in a beautiful room, decorated with blue and ivory roses. I was sitting in front of a mirror. I was older, maybe 23 or 24. My brown hair was in a complicated French twist. My make up was done to perfection. I was wearing a beautiful ivory veil with a blue outlining. My brown eyes sparkled in the mirror and I looked so happy. My smile was huge and my face was bright and happy._

"_Bella?" Esme's voice called as she walked into the room. She was in a beautiful floor length, crimson colour dress, her hair shoulder length and in curls. "Are you ready? It's almost time," I smiled and stood up, the beautiful white dress I was wearing flowing around me. I ran my hands over it; silk. Esme walked over and placed her hands on my arms. "I cant believe your getting married," she sniffed. She pulled me into a hug, taking deep breaths._

"_I can. I've been waiting for this day since I was fifteen." I whispered into her neck. She pulled away, taking a deep breath and she smiled. "Since I met him at that mall," I whispered._

"_Elizabeth and I have been planning this day since the party," Esme smiled. "Literally." she smiled._

"_Oh, Bella…" she whimpered. "I've dreaded this day for eight years," she sighed. "My baby is growing up." she sighed._

"_Mom," I laughed, "Alice is your baby. She's the one who's not married yet," I giggled._

_There was a knock on the door and a tiny girl ran in, squealing with a huge smile on her face and a small box in her small flowers girl basket. "Auntie Bella! This is from Uncle Jazzy!" she smiled. She plucked it out and handed it to me._

"_Thanks, Tyana," I smiled, opening the small box. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared at the beautiful sparkling butterfly clip that Anita had given me all those years ago before I left. The Jules that had been missing when she gave it to me were restored, making it a sparkling green, blue and red, and I couldn't help but smiled down at it. It was the only reminder of them that I had._

_I squatted down and looked at Tyana, "Go find Uncle Jazzy and give him this for me," I said, kissing her cheek. "And tell him I love him." she smiled and nodded before running out and slamming the door. I looked back up at Esme who was smiling._

_I handed her the clip and she put it in my hair, keeping stray hairs out of my face. "BELLA!" I heard Alice scream as she ran into the room wearing a dress similar to Esme's but in baby blue, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle behind her. I smiled at them. "Oh, My, God! I can't believe your getting married in five minutes!" she smiled. "And to Jasper!" she sighed. _

"_I know," Emmett agreed. "To a kid we've all known since he'd been born," Emmett shook his head before coming over and embracing me in a hug. I smiled and put my arms around his shoulders. Alice and Esme gave me another hug before they left to take their seats. Edward gave me a hug and kissed my cheek._

"_Let me know if he does anything to hurt you," he joked, before he let me go and followed after Esme and Alice. Carlisle stood there, smiling at me. I walked over to him, tears in my eyes and I hugged him tightly. _

"_You've been an amazing dad through the years," I whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek._

"_Thanks, sweetie." he took a deep breath, "Are you ready?" I nodded and took his offered elbow. We walked out of the bridal room and down the small hallway before we stood at a beautiful double French doors. They opened as the bridal march started. I took a deep breath and looked up at Carlisle._

"_Don't let me fall," I laughed. He grinned and we started down the aisle. _

_Jasper was waiting at the end, grinning like a madman, his eyes slightly glazed as he stared at me. I could see that he was slightly fidgeting as he stared me down, his eyes slightly smouldering. As we neared him, I wanted to let go of Carlisle and run to him, just so I could hold him. I stared at the man who'd be my husband in little as twenty minutes. When I was close enough, I reached out to grab Jasper's hand. He smiled and when Carlisle let me go with a small kiss to the cheek, and his eyes watery, Jasper pulled me to him, clasping my hand tightly. We turned to the minister. He smiled._

"_We are gathered here today to join this man, Jasper Henry Whitlock, and this woman, Isabella Marie Swan-Kelly-Cullen," a few people chuckled, "in holy matrimony." I bit my lip, giddy. "Before we proceed, is there anyone who has any reason why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece,"_

"_BELLA!" I heard a voice call. It was loud, it sounded as if it was right in my ear. I looked around, but saw nothing. "Bella! Wake up! Bella!" _

I opened my eyes, gasping, and I screamed when I saw Riley standing above me. He was glaring at me. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months," I asked, attempting to sit up, "seeing as it was your fault I was in that accident," I glared.

"No, Bella, it was _your _fault you were in that accident because you wouldn't stay and talk to me," he snarled.

"Riley, you fucking cheated on me! Of _course _I wasn't going to let you explain. Cheating is cheating. It would've been different if you were all roofied up or something but you weren't!" I yelled at him. He jumped onto the bed, pinning my hands above my head, and he lowered himself down onto me.

"Listen, you little bitch, I am going to fuck you one way or another. And when I'm finished with you, your precious Jasper is not going to want you when I'm finished with you." he yelled in my face. "Understand?" I tried to fight against him but I couldn't. I was starting to get scared now, and I could feel the panic attack approaching, fast.

He smashed his face to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, kissing me furiously. It actually hurt. I tried to scream into his mouth. I tried to bite his lip, his tongue, anything, but I couldn't, and I didn't know why. It was like I was frozen to the spot, my eyes wide opened as I stared in fear straight ahead. Riley's kisses became rougher, and the grip on my wrist became painful. I screamed as I felt the blood being cut off but he just bit my lip and slapped me.

"Shut up, you bitch! You've had this coming ever since you agreed to go to star bucks with me your first day of school!" he growled, kissing down my neck. He tore off my shirt, smiling like crazy when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra, and when his mouth attached to my nipple, I screamed, thrashed and let tears fall from my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to wiggle from under him. Maybe I'd get to the phone quick enough and be able to call 9-1-1.

_Not likely, _a little voice inside my head said as Riley's hands roamed over my torso before dipping below the waistband of my pants. I screamed again, bringing my legs up and trying to kick him away. Nothing worked. His grip on my sides tightened as he harshly bit my nipple. I screamed in pain, shaking my head..

"Why?" I screamed loudly.

"Because," he said against my skin as he moved his kisses lower, "the minute you spoke to me, I knew that I'd have your innocent ass. I knew that you wouldn't be too innocent when I was finished with you," he said, undoing my pants and pulling the zipper down. "Should've listened to Jasper and your family when they said to stay away," he laughed harshly, pulling my pants down my legs. "You're the stupidest girl I've ever met," he laughed as he threw my pants across the room.

He moved back up to me and tore off his own clothing. Then it hit me.

This was actually happening.

"NO!" I screamed again.

"Shut your face, bitch. I'm going to fuck you and your going to like it!" he snarled, ripping my panties from my body. He ran his fingers up and down my dry core before cursing and reaching for his coat, which was sitting next to him. He grabbed a bottle, and I realized it was lube. If I wasn't wet, he'd make me wet. He squirted a little onto his finger before running it up and down my core, soaking me. I tried to squeeze my legs together, but he just shoved them open harshly, making my muscles stretch and me to cry out.

"Don't!" I begged, "Please!" I cried. He took himself from his boxers and I shut my eyes tightly. I sobbed violently when I felt his head at my centre, and I tried to push him away, but he only pinned my arms above my head. "NO!" I screamed.

"Your going to enjoy this," he growled as he pushed into me roughly.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as pain ripped through my lower body as he stole my virginity. "OW! IT HURTS!" I screamed as he started to pump in and out of me furiously, roughly, painfully.

"Shut you, slut!" he growled as he continued to move his hips back and forth. I cried, tears running down my face in rushes of rivers as I felt him tense inside me and release in hot streams. I sobbed violently, my body jerking with the motions as he pulled himself out of me.

I jumped out of the bed, my hand over my mouth, but Riley grabbed onto my arm. When he saw me get sick in my hands he let me go and I ran into my bathroom, puking into the toilet.

I heard the font door open downstairs and I let out a scream so they'd know to hurry up. When I looked out into my room Riley was rushing to get dressed, a panicked look on his face. I took a deep breath, and when I knew I wasn't going to puke again, I curled up into a ball on the floor and let my tears fall again. I heard the thundering footsteps on the stairs and I immediately knew it was Jasper. When the bedroom door burst open, and he saw Riley in nothing but a pair of jeans -which weren't even done up- I saw Jasper's face turn murderous.

"What. The. _FUCK_. Did. You. Do?" he roared, angrily. I've never seen him this bad; not even that day in the school parking lot when he saw me and Riley holding hands.

Jasper lunged at him, his hands around Riley's throat, legs on either side of his hips. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, punching him in the face. I heard Riley's groan. I closed my eyes, happy that there was someone to defend me, and I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

When I came too, I felt a hand on my arm and I let out an ear piercing scream. "NO!" I screamed, thrashing about. "Please! Don't hurt me! NO!" I could barely make out my own words as I sobbed and tried to get away from Riley. "No! Don't hurt me anymore!" I moved to the other side of the bed until I fell off and I scrambled into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper's voice yell. "Bella, it's me! Jasper. Not Riley. Jasper!" he yelled determinedly. The door was shaking on it's hinges as the so-called Jasper banged on the door.

"GO AWAY, RILEY!" I screamed, backing myself into the corner of the bathroom. The banging continued and the pleadings became more desperate.

"BELLA! Please!" he yelled. "I promise it's Jasper!"

"Prove it." I yelled as I squished myself into my shower, which wasn't hard seeing as I could fit several of me in it.

"I met you on July 29th, in the mall at 12:02," he said, his voice pleading with me.

"Any one could've been there and seen that!" I sniffed.

"You stayed a my house for a week because Emmett was pregnant. Esme walked in on us before I could kiss you,"

The banging continued and I screamed. "NO! Leave me alone! I want Jay, Riley, not you! JASEPR!" I screamed.

"Bella, baby, I swear it's me. I promise on my life!" "I don't believe you!"

"Bella," he was sobbing behind the door. "Please," he whispered, "I love you, honey. With everything in me." he sighed. The banging stopped, and I couldn't hear anything but my terrified breathing. I stood up, silently, and tried to even out my breathing. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a t-shirt I'd given Jasper during the week I'd stayed at his house. At the sight of the blue cotton my heart lurched. Maybe it was Jasper outside my door.

I slowly walked over, wincing as I did. The slight pain below my waist reminded me of what happened not even a few hours. I knocked on the door once. "Jay?" I whispered.

"Bella?" was his immediate response.

"Is.. Is it really you?" I asked quietly through the door.

"It is, Bella. Please, open the door for me. I need to make sure your okay," he whispered brokenly. I slowly cracked the door, peeking out, and at seeing the long blond curls, I threw open the door and jumped into his arms. I cried into his neck, holding onto him tightly, and still slightly wary that Riley could still come take me away,. "Sh, Bella, baby, your okay. I promise." he sighed, and I could feel him shaking with sobs.

"Jay," I whimpered into his neck. "He… he…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

He ran his hand through my hair before sliding down the wall with me still in his lap, "Sh, baby girl, it's alright. I… it's my fault. I should've been here doing my project… I should've protected you," he whispered brokenly.

"W-w-where is he?" I stuttered, holding onto Jasper for dear life.

"I called the police… they came and got him… turns out he's a repeat offender. He's wanted in 15 states for rape…" he trailed off before he let out a sob and held me tightly to him. "I should've driven faster… I should've been here to defend you," he whispered, kissing my nose. I looked into Jasper's anguished baby blue eyes and I lost it all over again. Seeing someone as strong as he is, crying and holding onto me like there was no tomorrow seemed to make me feel worse.

"Jay, it's not your fault." I whispered. "He… he's not right in the head…"

"But, Bella, you were raped by your ex-boyfriend.. A boy I brought into your life by introducing you to my friends… it's all my fault,"

"Jasper Whitlock," I said firmly. "it's not your fault. Its mine. I heard him come into the house… but I thought it was Alice… and then I fell asleep.. And… and.." I sniffled. "Does anyone know?"

"Yes. I called Carlisle and Esme when you passed out." I sighed and nodded. "Sleep, baby doll, I wont leave you. Ever." he whispered, cradling me against his chest. I sniffled and nodded. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I smiled slightly. "I love you too, Jasper." and with that I let myself drift off.

I was awoken by the door slamming and a hand on my arm. I jumped and screamed. "NO!" I flinched back from the hand, and opened my eyes. Jasper was frowning with an angry look on his face. When he looked into my eyes, he smiled,.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay. Carlisle is here. He wants to make sure not too much damage is done," he winced.

"D-damage?" I whispered.

"He wants to make sure you can still have children… sometimes… you know what? Maybe I should let Carlisle explain this?" I nodded once and grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed behind me. I tensed for a fraction of a second but I relaxed and let Jasper put his arms around me tightly, holding me lovingly. "I love you Bella," he sighed, kissing my neck.

"Promise?" I whispered quietly.

"I promise. Always and forever, honey," he whispered back, kissing my neck again. I sighed and snuggled into him.

"C-Can I press charges?" I asked quietly, just as Carlisle walked in. I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Of course you can, Bella." Carlisle said coming to stand next to my bed. He sat on the edge and placed his hand on my arm. I flinched back, gasping and I whimpered. He smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm just going to do some tests.. Okay? I promise on my life that I will never hurt you. You just need to trust me." I took a deep breath.

"Can J-Jasper stay with me?" I asked. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Of course he can. Just lay there and relax." I nodded once and closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against Jasper's shoulder and I felt his arms tighten around my stomach.

I lay there as Carlisle worked over me, occasionally tensing as his hands worked over me. Jasper whispered soothing words into my ears, causing me to calm down when Carlisle said he needed to check below my waist for any major damage such as tearing or anything.

I opened my eyes when his hands stopped moving and I saw him put a Q-tip in a plastic baggy and he smiled sadly. "You were slightly tore, but its nothing I couldn't fix. I'll have to remove the stitches in a few days, and until then we'll all tend to you. And Jasper can even stay here." I nodded once. "Now, are you sure you're going to press charges?" I nodded quickly. "Okay, there are a couple of officers here to see you. Are you up for a chat?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"O-only if Jasper can stay," I whispered.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back."

When he closed the door I sighed. "What am I going to have to say?" I asked.

"You… you need to tell them exactly what happened." Jasper whispered, his voice hard.

"F-from the beginning?" I felt him nod as he placed a kiss to my cheek.

"Don't worry, baby doll, I'll be here the whole way. I promise you that." I sniffled and nodded.

"Miss Cullen?" a females voice called as the door cracked open. "Hello, I'm officer Thompson. I'm here to ask you a few questions," I nodded as Jasper helped me sit up. I took a deep breath as she walked over and took a seat on the end of the bed. "I'm going to have to ask you to answer each question fully, or as best you can." I nodded, clasping Jasper's hand in mine as tight as I could.

"When did you meet Riley Biers?"

"September 6th on the first day of school." I answered immediately.

"How did you become associated with Biers?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, "We were in the same group of friends…"

"Who were the friends?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Jasper. He nodded, squeezing my hand. "Peter Farrell, Maria Lee, and Charlotte Stalon." I whispered. I felt bad that I was giving the officer their names; they had absolutely nothing to do with this.

"Why do you think Biers… sexually assaulted you?"

"We… we dated for a few weeks, and a couple times he's pressured me into having sex with him.. But I didn't… and on my birthday a couple months ago, I-I-I caught him cheating on me."

"You think he did it because you wouldn't?"

I nodded.

"Okay, did he say anything to you before he.." she trailed off.

"He told me that he always gets what he wants… he continued to tell me to shut up and that I was going to enjoy it.." I shook my head, tears welling up and rolling down my cheeks. Jasper caught one of the tears and pulled me into his arms. Officer Thompson looked at him for a second.

"And this is?"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." he smiled slightly at her. "I'm her boyfriend."

She was writing furiously. "Okay… I think that's everything I need. And you're pressing charges, correct?" I nodded. "Okay, we'll get back to you when we have a trial set up." I nodded once and she walked out of the room.

"You did amazing baby doll," Jasper whispered as I broke down into his arms.

"J-J-Jay… he…. He took something I wanted to give to you…"

"No, baby," he whispered. "He never took anything. In my eyes, your still as pure as the day I met you. This… this don't count as a first time." I nodded into his chest and kissed the column of his throat.

"I love you, Jasper, so much." I sighed.

"I love you too, Bella. Sleep now. You must be tired." I nodded.

"Stay," I whispered as I started to drift off.

"Always, Bella."

**You all must hate me... so much. But, I think I can promise you that this will be the last bad thing to happen to Bella... maybe. Who knows.**

**Please review. :)**


	12. Eleven

**Hello again.  
I wasn't sure I'd get this out today. I was fairly certain I wouldn't. But when I thought of all you guys, waiting for my chaper, it motivated me to write! SO, here it is.**

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. There's a LEMON! Between Bella and Jasper! Can you believe it? If you are under 18 I recommend that you not read this chapter. I do not need any parents on my ass for letting thier children read smutt! :D**

**I own nothng.**

**Enjoy this chaper. ;)**

The next few months after my rape was nothing but a blur. Christmas passed with me curled up in my **room**, snuggling into Jasper and talking to Victoria as she rubbed her slightly bulged stomach. She and Emmett had come in for the holidays, and Esme was ecstatic to have her newest daughter in the house. She even switched Emmett's tiny single bed in his room to a double, and when asked why she just said that he was already going to be a father, so there was no point in not letting them share a bed. Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the house, and if I know my brother then he's probably getting some every night. When the end of December hit and I got my period, I don't think anyone has ever been happier to put up with my mood swings.

New years went on the same way. Everyone went out to a party but me and Jasper, and I tried to get him to go, so that he wouldn't be babysitting me, but he said that wherever I am, is where the party was. So, on New years we just watched a couple of movies, and he made a couple of milkshakes for us, with maybe a tiny hint of rum in them. After all, it was a new year. When it hit midnight, I kissed him for the first time since my rape. Jasper was elated that I was making progress, and I was too, but I still hated when anyone would shake me to get me to wake up. It was instinct, to think you're rapist has come back while you slept. And I knew Jasper understood that.

The middle of January, Emmett and Victoria went back to college for their second semester. Edward had already left, with a great reluctance, and promised to call me everyday, whether he took away from his sleeping time or not. I'd somehow managed to convince Alice to go back to that French school, and she did, but she promised that she'd be back to see me during a weekend every month. I was okay with that. A girl needed her sister, right?

January passed fairly slowly. I think it went by so slowly because I knew that February would be the month Officer Thompson called with my court date. I had no idea how I knew that but I just did, and so January was going by uncharacteristically slow. As February neared, Jasper could tell I was apprehensive. Not only for the court date, but I was thinking; maybe he was sick of being here with me. We've been together everyday for the past three months, and he sleeps here too… unless Elizabeth makes him come home because she misses her boy. But was the relationship Jasper and I had healthy?

I knew the answer.

No. It wasn't,

I knew in my heart that without Jasper I'd never be able to get through this time in my life. If it weren't for Jasper, I probably would've killed myself months ago, maybe when this first happened. It if weren't for Jasper, I don't know what I would be. I love him, and I know that even though we don't have a healthy relationship at the moment, Jasper would always be my rock. He'd always be the person to get me out of my funk, always be the person I'd go to whenever I'm in trouble, and always be the person I'd go to just to talk.

The best and worst day of my life was on February 14. Valentines day. Jasper had come over and told me that he was taking me to our lake for the day, complete with a picnic and a gift from him. I panicked at first, because I knew I didn't get anything, but I calmed down -confused at first- when he said he'd gotten his gift from me already but he didn't open it. _Alice, _I thought,

When I got out of bed and hopped into my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked… almost happy. There were still the heavy bags under my eyes from the little sleep I get but I can easily fix that with some make up… or make them not so noticeable. And that's what I did… after I got out of the shower. I walked into my closet in nothing but a towel, blushing as Jasper's eyes popped out of this head, and I quickly got dressed in a skirt and a t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of flats and walked back into my bedroom while brushing my hair.

"You look beautiful," Jasper sighed, carefully putting his hands on my waist. I smiled at him and slowly leaned up to place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. I moved away from him slowly, almost as if I was afraid of hurting his feelings and grabbed my new phone that Esme had gotten me the week before, as she went back to work and wanted to be able to call me whenever she could. I put the phone in the pocket on the side of my skirt and took Jasper's hand again.

I followed Jasper out of the house and I reluctantly got in his car. Immediately, I buckled up my seat belt and took a deep breath. Jasper smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry that we cant walk, honey," he whispered. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'm okay." I assured him.. He glanced at me for a second before he nodded and lifted my hand to place a kiss onto it. He then put the car in gear and slowly pulled out of the drive. I grabbed onto the handle on the door tightly, and took in a deep breath. I felt Jasper's hand over mine, and I smile to myself, but I never took my eyes off the road.

"Bella," he started.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?

"Of course, honey,"

"When did you first realize you were in love with me?" he asked, almost shyly.

I grinned to myself, getting lost in my thoughts.

"_Bella?" Maria's voice cut through my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her, her blue eyes concerned. "Everything okay? What're you staring at?" she asked, turning around and I saw her smirk appear on her face as she caught Jasper in my line of sight. "Oh, Bella, naughty naughty. You have a boyfriend and yet your checking out your best friend," she laughed. I bowed my head, blushing._

"_It's okay to look, Bella, but you cant touch," Charlotte smiled._

"_W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered._

_It was the Tuesday after Riley asked me out, and we were in study hall. I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper, who still hasn't spoken to me. I caught myself staring at him a lot and I didn't like it. I had Riley to look at. Riley was really good looking and all, but Jasper… Jasper was gorgeous. The perfect sculpture of the male specimen. Thick, toned arms, chiselled chest, sculpted, well-defined jaw, soft, silky, whiny curly blond hair, and beautiful powder baby blue eyes. With one look at a girl, he could make them melt. _

_And he did that to me frequently._

_My best friend may not speak to me, but I knew he watched me, especially when I was with Riley. The fire and jealousy in his eyes were clear, and I found that I liked the colour green on him. It made him sexy. _

"_Bella!" Charlotte yelled, causing the whole study hall to look at me. That meant Jasper was looking at me… while I was dee in thought about him and how hot his body was. Could this get anymore embarrassing? "What are you thinking about?" she asked._

"_Oh, I know!" Maria smiled. "You were thinking about his body again, weren't you?" she asked. "His chiselled abs, well defined jaw…" she trailed off. I looked at her, shocked. _

"_Can you like, read minds or something? 'Cause that's exactly what I used to define him.." I trailed off, blushing. _

_She smiled. "No, I read your diary Sunday when we were over," I sighed and rolled my eyes. _

"_Of course you did," I laughed. She only smiled._

"_So, Bella, when are you going to get the guts to tell him you like him?" Charlotte smiled._

"_What?" I screeched. "I don't like him!"_

"_Oh, we know," Maria said reassuringly._

_Then, both girls smirked, "Your in love with him,"_

_And then it hit me. I was totally in love with Jasper Whitlock. The way his hair fell into his eyes, the way his eyes glimmered in the sunlight as we sat near our small lake, the way the sun shined in his hair, the way his voice sounded when he was talking about something he enjoyed doing, the way his skin felt when he held my hand, the way his eyes softened to liquid when I looked into them, and the way his luscious lips turned up into a smile whenever I was near._

_I was in love with Jasper… but I could do nothing about it. _

_I couldn't do anything about it because I had a boyfriend._

_Riley…_

_I'd been so attracted to him when we first met and up until yesterday. I was talking to him and all he could do was watch Lauren walk past us, swinging her hips a little too much. _

"Bella?" Jasper's voice sounded. "Hello? Bella?" he smiled when he noticed I was back to the living. "We're here. But first, I want you to answer my question for me." he smiled..

I bit my lip and blushed. "R-remember that day in study hall? The Tuesday after R- he asked me out?"

He glared at the door. "How could I forget? All the shit would talk about was bedding you,"

I smiled as a tint of green covered his skin, "Well it was that class… the girls caught me staring at you, and well, they kind of pointed out that I was in love with you and then… I realized I was. I love everything about you…. Every… single… thing," I whispered as I leaned up and gently brushed my lips against his in a tiny kiss. I still wasn't comfortable kissing him completely.

He smiled. "What about you, Jay? When did you realize you loved me?"

He grinned. "About two weeks after I met you. I'd come over and you were wearing sweats and one of Emmett's t-shirts. It was huge on you, and you had it tied up in the back. Your hair was in a ponytail with a red elastic, and you had no make up on. I've never seen you more beautiful then that moment," he whispered, staring at me lovingly. I smiled at him, and sniffled slightly.

"Y-you remember all of that?" I whispered. Jasper smiled, and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Of course I do. I remember everything I've ever said to you, everything you've worn in my presence and every word you've said to me." he whispered, kissing the corner of my mouth. I could see his elation when I didn't flinch or tense when he did so.

"Come on, I think you'll like what I have planned," I smiled at him and we got out of the car. He immediately came around and took my hand, gently pulling me farther into the bushes and away from the small lake. I looked at him confused, but he only smiled as we continued to walk for a few minutes. I gasped, loudly, when we came to a clearing filled with pink, red, blue, green, purple (and any other colour I could think of) wild flowers. Sitting in the middle of it was a beautiful grand piano, all shiny and glossy.

I looked up at him, tears glistening in my eyes and I hugged him tightly. "This is amazing! How did you even get this here?" I asked softly as he wiped my tears away.

He smiled softly, his eyes swimming, "I have my ways. I've learnt the piano over the past few months, seeing as there was that beautiful white one in Edwards room, so I learned it while you were sleeping," I smiled at him, and sniffled slightly.

"You really do love me," I whispered.

"Of course I do, baby." he whispered. "And since this is technically our first date, I want everything to be perfect," he said, forcing me to take a seat next to him on the piano bench. "I heard from Edward that you loved Claire Du Lune, and I took a lot of time to learn it… I'm not as good as he is or anything.."

"Sh, just play," I whispered, biting my lip gently. He placed his hands on the keys and began to play slowly. I watched, mesmerized, and I smiled when I noticed he was getting confident, and he sped up, playing the song at it's original tempo. I sat there with him, perfectly content and listened to him play one of my favourite songs of all time. When he finished, I had tears in my eyes. "You… you took the time out of your life to learn to play one of the most complicated songs ever?" I whispered, blinking rapidly trying to dry my eyes..

"Of course I did. Esme said that it was a way to let you know that I truly love you. And to tell you the truth, I hate the piano… but I learned how to play it because I knew you'd love it." he said, cupping my face. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jasper. Always." I whispered, hesitantly bringing my lips to his for a searing kiss. I let our lips move together passionately for a few minutes before I slowly pulled away, breathless. He was smiling like he'd just won a million dollars and took my hand again.

"Come on. More to do," he whispered, taking a deep breath. I smiled at him, and followed him through another load of trees. This walk wasn't as long but, it too, was silent. Nothing needed to be said between us, and I was glad to be one of those couples that don't need to fill every silence.

When we came into another clearing, this time with no flowers or ever grass. It was all gravel. In the middle of it, was a small stage and a stereo system. I looked at him, confused and he just smiled. "Can I have this dance, baby girl?" he asked, his eyes swimming with emotions. I nodded, smiling sweetly at him. He walked me to the makeshift dance floor and pressed a button on the stereo. _You Had Me From Hello _by Kenny Chesney started playing and tears pooled in my eyes.

"You remember the song we danced to?" I asked, as the first verse started.

He smiled, "I told you, baby doll, I remember every minute with you." I sniffled again and I hugged him close.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, Jay," I said softly, pressing my face into his chest in an attempt to hide my tears.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?" he asked. I sniffled again and shook my head.

"They're happy tears, honey," I promised. "I'm just so happy right now." I whispered. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met… you've gone through so much since you've met me… I… Jay, I'm not worth it."

He stopped moving and he was looking down at me with a glare. "Don't you _ever _say your not worth it, Bella!" he yelled. I gasped and tensed, moving away from him but I didn't take my eyes from his. They softened and he put his arms around my back and pulled me into him. "Shh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," I nodded into his chest.

"But, Jasper, I'm not worth all the trouble you go through… I've enough baggage for nine people for a million lifetimes.."

"Bella, I… I know what happened when you were younger. Sure, it's tragic but I don't care that you think your damaged, or unworthy. I love you, and when I love someone it's forever. The men in my family only love once."

"But.. Jonathan…" I trailed off.

"My birthmother and my father were never together. It was a one night stand…" he trailed off, sighing. "I was living with my mother when she died… I saw my dad during the summer. When she died, we were both hurt. My father loved me mother as a sister… as awkward as that is, but it's true. When he met Elizabeth a few years ago, I noticed a change in my father. He was happier… he brought me to baseball games more, we spent more time together.. I was happy to have my father back and I'm happy he found someone to love forever… just like I'm glad I found someone to love forever."

He was looking at me with such love and adoration that I just smashed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I would my hands into his hair and pulled myself as close to him as I could, ignoring my bodies cries to run away. I wanted this. Jasper. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I could tell her was shocked but he kissed me back and hesitantly put his arms around me. I pushed against his chest, my lips crushing his, my hands pulling his hair. I moaned his name when he slightly nibbled my bottom lip. I pulled back slightly for a breath and I looked into his darkened blue eyes. I placed my hands on his shoulders and hoisted myself up. He held me to him by my thighs and I smiled at him before connecting my lips with his again in another feverish kiss.

I could feel his stiffening cock under my ass and I ground myself down. He moaned loudly, throatily, huskily. "Bella…" he whispered, moving his kiss down my neck. "Are you sure about this? Are you ready?" I nodded against him, jerking, moaning, and soaking my panties when he bit down onto my throat. Then he suddenly pulled away and put me on the ground. "We… we cant do this. Here, I mean. I want it to be special… not in the middle of a forest," he said, adjusting his jeans. I bit my lip, looking down at the ever-present buldge and I wanted to touch it. But instead I nodded and took his hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a minute of walking. He stopped, and turned to me. "I want to baby doll. I really do. And I want it with you. But I want our first time to be special."

"Jay, it would be special to me because it would be with you. Whether we're in the back of your car, in my room on the bed, in the shower, hell, against a tree, it would be special because it would be with you," his eyes darkened and he grabbed me by the hips and crashed his mouth to mine.

"Only ten more minutes and we can, promise," he whispered. I nodded at him, and true to his word, ten minutes later we arrived in yet another clearing where there was a blanket and pillowed laid out near the tiny stream. I smiled, tears -once again- coming to my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I turned around and grabbed his face, smashing our lips together again.

"Make me forget him, Jay. Give me a new first time," I whispered against his mouth. His hands ran down my sides and over my ass, lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He walked forward, his lips still attached to mine, and lowered me onto the pillows and the blanket. I spread my legs to accommodate his hips, and he hovered over me on his elbows, kissing along my neck and my jaw.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to regret it if its too soon," he whispered against my collar bone. I nodded, breathing deeply as he sucked on my neck. His hands ran down my sides and along my hips, making me buck into him. I moaned when I felt his hand run over my mound, and I fisted my hands into his hair.

"Jasper," I moaned as his kisses continued south. He kissed my breast through the material of my shirt and my bra. I arched into his touch. The way his fingers felt against my heated flesh sent shock waves and roaring fires through my body, spreading heart everywhere. I wanted him to love me, but I also waned him to just hurry up. I waned to be rid of Riley's memory, and the only way for the to happen is if he replaces my most horrible memory. He was going a pretty good job of it as he worshiped my chest, but I could still see Riley above me with the menacing look on his face.

I let out a moan when his tongue licked the seam of my lips. I, of course, granted him access instantly, and our tongues battled. Eventually, he won, and I let his tongue explore every nook and cranny of my mouth. It was heavenly to feel his hot tongue on mine, twisting around, making sure to get everywhere. No part of my mouth went untouched.

When he pulled away to let us breath, his kisses traveled south. He licked a long line down my neck, over my collarbone. He sucked hard on my shoulder, drawing a loud moan from me. "Jay…" I breathed. "More," I gasped as he lightly bit down on my neck.

There was a constant rumble in his chest, that sounded almost like a purr -I couldn't be assed to care at the moment- as he ran his hands down my neck, between my breasts, down my stomach, to the hem of the skirt. He slowly, very slowly, pulled it down and threw it somewhere, my shirt soon followed. His eyes darkened even more when he spotted my black lacy bra. "Fuck," he murmured, "You're so beautiful." he sighed happily before kissed a line down my chest. His left hand came up and cupped my breast through my bra.

I arched into his touch, moaning at the sensation of finally being touched again. Finally being touched in an act of love, and not comfort.

Jasper's fingers' tweeked my nipple through the fabric and I let out another loud moan.

He let his hand trail south, skimming over my stomach and stopping at the edge of my panties. I wiggled. "Take them off!" I cried. "I want you." I whimpered as I felt his forefinger slip into my panties and pull them down. His nostrils flared and he let out a loud growl before bringing his face down to my centre. He inhaled deeply, his "purring" increasing as he took one long swipe of my core with his tongue. I jerked and moaned loudly, my hands thrusting into his hair.

"Jasper!" I kneened. "Make me forget," I cried.

"You taste so good, Bells." he panted as he continued to lap at my slit, ignoring my clit entirely. It was frustrating me.

"More! Jasper, I want more!" I whimpered. He grinned against my flesh.

"Patients, baby girl." he murmured. His fingers spread my nether lips and he thrust his tongue into my core, shooting deep. I let out a small scream, arching my back off the bed. I felt him grin against me, and he withdrew his tongue. I whimpered from the loss and looked down at him. I pulled his hair feebly, trying to get him to continue. No such luck.

He smiled mischievously, and leaned down, nudging my swollen clit with his nose. I let out a loud gasp, lifting my hips to his face. "Jay!" I cried when he repeated the action. He looked up at me. "Stop teasing." I whined. He smiled, and flicked his tongue over my swollen bud. I groaned, gasping and pulling his hair harder. He growled, the vibrations shooting straight through my body. I was moaning, and gasping, _begging _Jasper to stop teasing me.

He didn't.

He slowly slid a long, slender finger into my core, pumping slowly, before adding a second one and speeding up his fingers. I gasped, and writhed on the blanket. As he continued to such and pump into me, I felt a fire spreading through my body. A fire I've never felt before…

I felt my abdomen tighten, and I gasped in anticipation. Jasper sucked harder, and thrust his fingers harder into me. My body bowed off the ground, and I tightened around his fingers, screaming, "Jasper!" as I came. He took his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth as I breathed heavily. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"You taste amazing, baby." he whispered, kissing his way up my body again. He unclipped my bra from the front and threw it somewhere, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped, still trying to catch my breath as he nipped, tugged and licked my chest.

After he had his fun, he moved back up, and kissed my lips softly. I could _taste _myself on him, and while I thought I would be disgusted, I wasn't. It was such a turn on.

I stared at him, my eyes blazing, and flipped us over. He looked at me, shocked, before I grinned and ground my centre into his covered, rock hard cock. He moaned, his eyes closing his eyes tightly and gripping his sheets. I giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up slightly, and I slipped if off his shoulders, throwing it somewhere. I ogled his chest, running my fingers down his chest, and fingering the grooves of his chiselled chest. I licked my lips before leaning down, taking the hard bud of his nipple into my mouth.

He yelled out.

I giggled, and bit down, causing him to growl at me. "No teasing." he gritted. I looked up at him and winked.

My hand trailed down to his belt buckle, and I undid it, slipping it from the loops, and tossing it behind me. I popped the button on his pants, yanked the zipper down and pulled his pants down his legs and he kicked them off. I smiled as I saw the tent in his boxers, and ran my hand over it. He hissed. I pulled his boxers down and gasped in shock at his size. He was easily nine inches.

I bit my lip, and wrapped my hand around him. "No," he gasped, removing my hand. "I want to be inside you when I come." I smiled and he pulled me up, kissing me soundly. He reached for his pants, taking out a silver packet. He ripped it open, and rolled the condom on. When he noticed my raised eyebrow he smiled. "Can never be to careful,"

I opened my legs and he settled between them, pulling my calves around his hips. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He looked at me and I nodded, confident. I wanted this… he had to know that.. "It might hurt…" he warned. I rolled my eyes, and nodded at him.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed his head inside. I gasped at the feeling of being stretched and the feeling of him sliding inside of me. I moaned when he was fully sheathed inside, and I gripped his shoulders.

"Oh my God." I moaned. He started to move slightly, slowly back and forth. "More." I gasped. He pulled himself out halfway, and slammed back in. "Jay!" I screamed. He thrust harder and faster each time. My fingers dug into his shoulders, as I gasped and moaned, meeting his movements.

"Bella," he groaned as I tightened my legs around his hips. "You feel amazing." he whispered.

He leaned down, kissing me softly, his movements never halting or decreasing. "Jasper," I moaned again. He increased his movements, kissing down my neck. He bit one of my nipples, and I screamed.

"Oh, my God! I'm… Jasper, I'm close!" I yelled as I felt the tightening in my abdomen once again. With each thrust, it became tighter and tighter.

"Me too, baby." he growled against my breast.

Jasper's thrusts became erratic and jerky. "Come now! Baby, now." he cried.

I felt the coil in my stomach burst and I squeezed him from inside screaming his name. "Bella!" he roared as he came. Our climaxes mingled together, and I was in absolute bliss.

We laid there for a few minutes, me on the ground and him laying over me. I had my legs still wrapped tightly around his hips while he breathed heavily into my neck. When he finally moved, and looked at me, I couldn't help but smile. "That… that… that was… that was absolutely…" he trailed off

"Amazing." I said, nodding. He agreed and nuzzled his head into my neck. "Was… was that your first time?"

He pulled back and I could see a blush on his face and he nodded. "It was yours too," he said, smiling. "Even if your barrier was broken, that, Bella, was your first time. Always remember that," I nodded once, and leaned up to kiss him. My taste still lingered there slightly and I smiled.

We laid there silently for a few minutes before the ringing of my phone broke it. I sighed and reached for my skirt before taking the phone into my hand. I didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered.

"Is this Isabella Cullen?" a voice asked.

"Yes, this is she." I said formally.

"This is Officer Clay, I work for the LAPD. I'm calling to inform you that you have to testify against one Riley Biers next Monday and nine in the morning,"

**Okay. There we go. I think there's going to be the next chapter and the epilogue... or would you like me to skip over the court scene -as I can't write them for anything- and go straight to the epilogue? Decisions. Decisions.**

**Let me know!**

**Review! :D**


	13. Twelve

**Here we go... the last chapter of Adopted.**

**This is sad. I think I'm going to cry. This story has turned into more than I expected... and all the people who liked it... well, I want to thank you all for egging me on and loving my story.**

**Now, I know it's a day late, but I had trouble writing it. I didn't exactly know how to write the court scene, which is why it's mostly dialogue, so I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. :)**

_Welcome to hell, _I thought as I walked into the courtroom. It was the middle of April; the trial had been delayed for reasoning no one knew. I wasn't going to question it. The only thing that bothered me is that it gave Riley time to make up a lame excuse as to why he did what he did. He probably had a whole different story as to what had actually happened, which would not surprise me.

When I walked into the room, I glanced briefly around the room. My whole family was there; Emmett, Victoria, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, even Elizabeth and Jonathan. I smiled at them slightly, but it was more like a grimace. I followed Jasper up to the front of the room where he kissed my cheek whispering, "I love you, baby doll," before he took a seat next to Esme, which was directly behind me. I took a seat next to my lawyer, Alexander Mason. He smiled at me and patted my hand.

"Just answer the questions truthfully, Bella. We have this in the bag, seeing as he's a repeat offender," I nodded once, and looked up at the judge. She was no where to be seen.

After Riley had been brought in, wearing that hideous orange jumper, the bailiff called, "All rise for Judge Josephine Kingsly." everyone stood up, and waited for her to take her seat at the front of the room and let us know we could be seated.

"We are here today on behalf of Isabella Swan, who claims to have been raped by Riley Biers. Counsellor, call your first witness," she said in a snappy voice. Immediately I hated her.

"I'd like to call Peter Farrell to the stand, your honour," my head whipped around and I spotted the three of my friends in the back. Maria and Charlotte waved at me as Peter walked up to the stand.

"Raise your right hand," Peter did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

Peter smiled, "I do,"

"You may be seated,"

Peter took his seat and looked at Mr Mason. "Mr Farrell, when did you first meet Riley Biers?" he asked after looking up from the notes on the desk.

Peter shrugged, "Freshman year. He was new to the school and I decided to be nice and I befriended him."

"And you had no idea of his… aggressive past?"

"None what-so-ever."

"Mr Farrell, when did you first realize Mr Biers was not who you thought?"

Peter scoffed, "At first I thought he was like any other kid who moved to a new town, shy, quiet, secluded. But I realized maybe in the past September that maybe it was all just an act."

"Past September… You gave specific time in when you noticed he was different. Why was that?"

As the questions went on, I sat quietly, not really listening. After Peter, Maria and Charlotte went up to the stand and the same questions were asked. I didn't pay attention until Riley was called. When he was sworn in, he was glaring at me from his seat.

"Mr Biers, when did you first meet Isabella?"

"September 6th, the first day of school," he answered.

"What attracted you to her?" I looked at Mr Mason like he'd lost his head but he only smiled.

"Well, she was new, of course, she was beautiful, and she had this innocence about her that I just wanted to take away," when he realized what he said, his eyes widened. "I-I mean,"

"No further questions, your honour,"

"I'd like to call upon Isabella, your honour," Riley's lawyer said. Shakily, I stood and was sworn in.

"Isabella, you've had a petty terrible past as a child, right?" I nodded. "How does it feel to know that… most of your life has been nothing but tragic?"

"OBJECTION!" Mr Mason roared, "This trial is for her _rape_, not her past. The question is irrelevant."

Judge Kingsly allowed the objection and Riley's lawyer sighed.

"Sorry your honour," he apologized. "Bella, how long have you known Riley before you agreed to date him?"

"…five days," I said quietly.

"And did you know that Riley was wanted in five states for rape of several women?"

"Of course I didn't know that! I would never have gone out with him if I had,"

"Miss Cullen, on the night of your rape, what were you doing?"

"I'd just gotten out of the hospital."

"Elaborate, please, Bella," Kingsly commanded gently.

"I'd been in a coma for three months after having a car accident,"

"On the day of your sixteenth birthday, correct?" the lawyer asked. I nodded. "Why were you in the car accident?"

"I'd driven home crying and I didn't see the truck heading my way,"

"And why were you crying?"

"I'd caught Riley cheating on me."

He nodded and looked at a few of his notes, "Miss Cullen, had you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No." I said firmly.

"Hmm.. What were you wearing on the night of your rape?"

"I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats."

He nodded and sighed.

"No further questioning, your honour,"

"Mr Mason?" Kingsly asked. He cleared his throat.

"I'd like to call Riley to the stand please," Riley was sworn in again. "So, Riley, where you drinking the night you raped Bella?"

"No sir," he answered, however his voice wavered slightly.

"Were you on any drugs?"

"No, sir." he answered more firmly.

"Riley, tell me exactly what happened that night,"

"Well, I'd heard Bella was all healed and was doing well. I wanted to visit her and beg her to forgive me for what I did. When I went in, she was wearing a tiny little slip dress, and she was asleep. She was murmuring my name in her sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, and when she said my name again, it was more of a moan," he lied. I could tell her was. Everyone could tell her was. He turned beet red and he was sweating. "When she woke up, she told me that she forgave me for cheating on her and she apologized for being so uptight. She begged me to make love t her right then and there,"

Tears were running down my face as he said these things and my head started to shake on it's own. None of that happened.

"Are you telling me that you didn't rape Bella?"

"Of course I didn't rape Bella,"

"Well, according to Dr Cullen, who'd done an examination on Isabella just hours after it happened, he reported that it was indeed your semen found inside the girl, along with tearings. Tearings resulted in being raped." I saw him pale slightly before he smiled smugly.

"What can I say? I'm a big guy,"

"Well, why was it reported that Isabella was found curled in a ball on her bathroom floor, and refused to let anyone touch her?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe she was in shock or something,"

From then on, it was slowly proved that Riley had indeed raped me. I'd sat there quietly, thanking God that the questioning for me was completely finished. Throughout the whole trial, I could feel Jasper's eyes on me. I could feel the familiar fire spreading in my body and all I wanted was to be able to have him hold me throughout this. I don't know how many tears I've shed throughout this trial, and I don't really want to know, but I know that I've never cried harder than I did when the jury said that Riley was guilty.

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped over the room divider and into Jasper's lap, hugging him tightly. I was crying into his neck, and I felt his hands grip my sides tightly. I could feel his own tears dripping onto my shoulders, and I slid my hands into my his hair. I felt him place a small kiss onto my neck, and his arms tightened around me. "I love you baby doll," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jay,"

We were interrupted when Victoria let out a scream. Everyone in the court room looked at her, and she was beet red as she clutched her stomach. "Ah! E-Emmett… I think… I think the baby's coming," I squealed and jumped off Jasper. Emmett and Victoria hurried out of the courtroom and I looked at Jasper.

"Lets go!" I cried. "Come on! She's having my niece!" he laughed and grabbed my hand, letting me pull him out of the building. I got in the front seat of his car, and waited impatiently as we drove to the hospital. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be an aunt!" I smiled.

Jasper laughed, "It's amazing, baby girl," he said sincerely. "But I cant wait until this is us," he glanced over, and at my panicked look he amended, "Later in life. After college," he assured. I sighed in relief. "What?" he asked. "You don't want children?" he asked.

"Oh, I do," I smiled. "Just not so young. You know? I want a stable job first, a good financial income, and we need a wonderful marriage before I have a baby." he smiled.

"So you can see a future between us, too?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I do. I want to marry you right after high school, if that's okay with you, and I want to be married all through college, and after graduation, when we get our jobs, I want a baby." I said softly, playing with his fingers. His hand tightened around mine, and I saw him smiling.

"I couldn't think of a better way to live my life then with you and our children with me," I smiled, and brought his hand up to kiss it.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he said softly as we pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the car and ran into the hospital.

I walked up to the receptionist. "Can you tell me what room Victoria Bennett is in?" I asked impatiently. She looked up at me.

"the one that came in here twenty minutes ago screaming in labour?" I nodded.

"2463, second floor," I nodded and ran to the stair case, barely aware that Jasper was behind me. I ran down the hall, and when I heard her scream, I followed the voice and into a room. She was sitting on the bed with her feet up and she was glaring at Emmett. He was cowering in the corner, looking scarred and I just rolled my eyes.

I walked over to Victoria and took her hand in mine. "Hey."

"Bella," she said, "Never have kids," I blinked at her for a second before I smiled.

"Okay." I said but we both knew it wouldn't happen. I loved kids.

"Bella, I'm serious. This pain… when this is over, I'm not letting Emmett touch me ever again," I watched Emmett's eyes widen and he looked sad and hurt. I watched Jasper put his hand on his shoulder and whisper something to him. Emmett perked up again and smiled at Victoria.

"Oh, baby, I don't believe you. You'll be wanting me as soon as the doctor gives you the okay."

She smiled at him lovingly, before it twisted into a grimace and she grabbed my hand tightly. On instinct, my body tensed up, and fear flooded me, and it became more intense when Victoria yelled, "I HATE YOU EMMETT CULLEN!"

I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, _forcing _my body to calm down. Now wasn't the time to have a panic attack. I caught Jasper's eye, and he was watching me with concern. I smiled at him weakly, clutching my hand as Victoria ranted about never having sex again. Jasper stood up and walked over, kneeling before me and taking my hand gently in his. He placed a kiss to it and smiled.

"Oh Bella!" Victoria cried. "I'm so sorry! I never realized I grabbed you so hard!"

"Aha, that's what she said," Emmett mumbled. Victoria glared at him and looked back at me.

"It's okay, Vicky, just keep my nephew safe,"

"Still convinced it's a boy, eh?" she smirked.

"Oh I know it's a boy," I smiled. "And when the doctor declares it, you better keep up your end of the bargain,"

A few weeks ago, when Victoria and I were shopping at the mall for baby stuff, when she told me she wanted a girl, but she wouldn't care either way. I told her, firmly, that it was a boy. I just knew it was. We made a bet; if it was a boy, she had to name him after me somehow, and if I lost, I had to baby sit… for free.

She smiled at me, "Oh, Bella, don't worry. Just be ready to baby sit for free."

I smiled, "Oh Victoria. Be ready to name your baby Mason, because honey, you're having. A. Boy." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Hours went by, eventually, Victoria told Jasper and I to go get some food. So we did. We walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand, and shared a large fries. Occasionally, I'd playfully throw one at hi, or feed one to him, and he'd do the same. He was so sweet to me, and I loved him with my whole being.

It wasn't until I fed him the last fry, and his tongue touched my fingers when he took it that I realized I was turned on and I needed him.

I threw our garbage into the trash can, and grabbed his hand, pulled him down the hall. When I saw the janitors closet, I pushed him in, and slammed the door. "I love you, baby doll." Jasper whispered, pulling his arms around me from behind.

I smiled, and turned around in Jasper's arms. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, and looked up into his light eyes lovingly. "I love you too, Jay." I leaned up on my toes, and closed the gap between us. His lips were warm on mine, and I melted into him.

I loved that I could kiss Jacob and feel what I feel. I never felt anything like this with anyone. I didn't feel the sparks I felt with Jasper, with anyone. When I kissed Jasper, I could see colours and shapes explode behind my eyelids. With Riley, I never saw anything… blackness…

I pulled back from Jasper and winked, "Can you be quiet?" I whispered to him, pushing him into the wall. I saw him gulp.

"I-I can be quiet." he stuttered. I smirked at him, and unbuckled his belt. I could feel Jasper's intense gaze on me as I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down. I could also feel his erection poking me. I giggled, and pulled his pants down, leaving them around his feet. I looked at him, his huge erection straining against his boxers.

"Are you excited?" I teased, cupping him through his boxers. His hips bucked. "Jay? Answer the question." I demanded, running my hand over his hardened length. His let out a groan.

"Yes! Yes!" he cried. "Just do something." I giggled and slowly pulled down his boxers. As the waist band of the article of clothing inched off his length, it sprung up, and Jacob hissed as the cold air hit him. I licked my lips and smirked up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, running my fingers up and down his length. He whimpered. "Jay." I whispered. "Tell me."

"Suck me. Please."

I pulled my hand away and he whimpered loudly. "I said tell me. Not ask me." Jasper's eyes popped open and he looked at me, shocked.

"Suck me, baby. Suck my cock." he told me, reaching for me, as if trying to pull me down. I grinned, and took him in my hand again before falling to my knees. I pumped him a few times before licking the pre-cum off his tip.

His hips jerked. "Bella…" he groaned.

I smirked and took his head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his head. He groaned loudly, and I pulled away.

"Jay, we're in a hospital Your going to need to be more quiet than that."

He nodded and I brought my mouth back over him. His bucked his hips towards me and I placed my hands on his hips to keep him against the wall. I inched myself over him, taking him as deep as I could. Whatever I couldn't fit I took in my hands and squeezed. He groaned and thrust his hands into my hair.

"Bella…" he groaned.

I bobbed my head, taking him in and out. I moved one of my hands from his shaft to his balls and I squeezed. His hips bucked into my mouth and I grinned. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and from the look on his face it looked as if he was having the ride of his life.

I took him in a far as I could, and I was happy to find out I didn't have a gag reflex. I took him deep into my mouth, before pulling away and licking the sensitive area just under the lips of his head. I looked up at him again, and he was biting his lip, trying to keep from yelling out. I grinned, and took him fully in my mouth again.

I took him deep, and looked up at him once again before humming around him. He couldn't hold it in this time. "Bella!" he cried out. I could tell he was close. I took him in and pulled away again, pumping him in my hand. In my other, I could feel his balls tighten so I quickly took him back in my mouth, deeper than ever, and swallowed around the head of his cock.

"Bella!" he yelled out.

He exploded then, blowing jet after jet of his hot seed down my throat.

When he finally emptied himself, I pulled away, placing a kiss to his head. His hips jerked from aftershocks, and I moved up his body. "Did you like it?" I whispered, trailing kisses up his neck to his cheek. He nodded, looked up at the ceiling in amazement. When he looked over at me, his eyes dazed, he smiled and took my in his arms.

"I need you, baby doll, now." I nodded, and slid out of my sweats. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist before he pushed me into the wall. I moaned at the feeling of his body against mine, and I thrust my hands into his blond curls. I felt his fingers run along my folds, and I bit my lip, trying not to cry out. "Mmmm, so wet," he growled lowly in my ear. I moaned, grinding myself against his hand, trying to find some friction. He smiled. "So impatient. I love it,"

He moved my panties aside, and I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. "Your still on the pill, right?"

"Yes, just please, I need you, Jay," I whispered, connecting my lips to his as he thrust into me, filling me up. I cried out against his mouth, and I felt him smile into my mouth.

"Mmm, so warm, so tight," he gritted, moving his hips back and forth, thrusting into me hard and fast. "So _wet_,"

"Always… for you!" I whimpered as he hit a spot that sent fireworks shooting through my body. "JAY!" I screamed as he hit it again. "Right there," I moaned.

"You like that?" he asked, using his thumb to rub my extremely swollen clit. My eyes rolled back into my head.

"I do. I like that,"

He moved harder and faster, and he started to grunt erotically. "I'm close," he grunted as he continued his frenzied thrusts and rubbing my clit. I felt my body tense as the hardest orgasm ever overtook me unexpectedly.

"Jasper!" I yelled as my walls clenched around him. I felt him tense himself, and spill his seed into me. I milked him for all that he was worth, and he slumped against the wall, trapping me.

I breathed heavily, my hands still in his hair. My eyes were closed, and he was softening, slowly, inside me.

When he pulled back, he smiled at me, "I love you Bella, so much."

I smiled in return and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Jasper,"

After we cleaned up and got our clothes back on, we walked out of the closet, hand-in-hand, with huge smiles on our faces.

We walked right into Alice and Jacob, the man who saved me back in November.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alice giggled. She started to jump up and down, squealing slightly. "Yay! Jasper finally lost it!"

"Uh Alice, he lost it back in February."

She smiled. "I know."

"How?" Jasper asked, shocked.

She grinned. "Bella just told me."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Jacob. "Good to see you again, Jacob," he smiled.

"You too, Bella,"

That's when I noticed that Alice and Jacob were holding hands.

"Oh. My. God! Alice!" I squealed, letting go of Jasper and hurling myself at my sister. "You and Jacob?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yep. A whole three months,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She blushed, "Well, you see, you… you were dealing with everything, and you know.."

I cut her off, "Awweh you felt the need to hide your relationship with Jacob because of me?" they both blushed again.

"Actually, it was my idea, Bella," Jacob smile shyly.

I smiled, "I guess it's okay. Well, come on, time to go see the pregnant lady,"

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling my down the hall. "Let's go! I want to meet Mason!" I laughed at her and let her pull me down the hall. When we walked into the hospital room, Emmett was sitting by the bed, and him and Victoria were talking quietly. I almost awed when I saw him whisper I love you and kiss her forehead.

"Aw, guys, that's so cute!" Alice giggled, skipping into the room. "How dilated are you?"

"Just past nine centimetres," she sighed. "I'm ready to have this girl," she shot me a look, "Then go home and rest,"

I laughed and took her hand. "It'll be okay,"

She was looking at me with her smiling blue eyes, "Bella, you have a certain… glow upon you. Did you just get laid?"

My jaw dropped and my cheeks reddened as I looked away. I caught Jasper's eye and he was smiling smugly.

"I'll kill you!" Emmett roared, glaring at Jasper.

"Emmett, sit down. I initiated it,"

"How?"

I smirked, "You sure you want to know?"

"I don't believe you when you say that, so yes."

I giggled, "I gave him a blow job,"

He paled, and threw his hands over his ears muttering "Lalalalalalalalalalal"

Victoria busted laughing, clapping her hands and everything before a contraction took over and she screamed. "Oww, oww, oww, Emmett, this one hurts more!" She grabbed his hand, squeezing and I saw him wince as his eyes widened.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked when the contraction passed. Victoria smiled.

"They're finishing up the nursery, they sent Edward to go pick up the furniture,"

I smiled. Edward was going to spoil that child.

We were sitting and talking quietly, me in Jasper's lap, snuggled into his chest, Alice in the same position with Jacob, when the doctor came in. he checked her, and he smiled.

"You are fully dilated now, Ms Bennett, I'm going to ask everyone that's not the father to leave,"

We all kissed her forehead as we walked out, and I sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Alice was bouncing around, squealing happily as Jacob sat next to me, watching her with adoring eyes. He was smiling at her and laughing. I noticed Jasper was looking at me with the same gaze that Jacob had on Alice. I smiled at him, and got up. I walked over, and put my arms around his waist. "Imagine, in five or six years that's going to be us," I whispered. He laughed, hugging me to him tightly.

"Let's try ten. Especially if your going to be a paediatrician," Igiggled and kissed his chest through his shirt.

"Shut up, Jasper," he laughed putting his arms around me.

We sat for another hour or so, listening to Victoria's occasional screams, when Esme ran down the hall. "Did she have the baby yet?" I smiled at her.

"No, Esme, she's still in there. They kicked us out about an hour ago,"

She smiled. "Good. I want to be one of the first to see him,"

I smiled. "You can a boy too?

She grinned. "Of course. Having a boy as a first grandchild is good luck." I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Only you, mom," Alice laughed.

After another twenty minutes or so, Emmett ran out in scrubs and a huge smile on his face, "It was hard, the baby's head was too big, but I am a father!" he crowed.

Alice and I squealed and threw ourselves at him at the same time. "Boy or girl?" I asked, smirking.

He grinned, "I have a Mason Edward Cullen on my hands,"

I screamed happily and started to jump around. I hugged Jasper around the neck before crushing my lips to his.

"We have a nephew," I whispered to him, laying my head on his chest.

We all walked in, and I awed at the sight of Victoria holding a tiny boy -who indeed had a hue head- in her arms. His eyes were still closed, by she was playing with his fingers, murmuring silently to him. She looked up at us with tears in her eyes and smiled at us. "You were right, Bella," I smiled smugly, walking over to her.

"Meet Mason," she said. I placed my fingers on his tiny cheek and ran them down the soft skin, tears welling in my eyes.

Only two good things came from the hardships I've had in my life. I have an amazing family that loves me and would do anything for me. I have a mother and father that would stop at nothing to make me happy, two older brothers who love to bug me, but are there when I need them, a younger sister who is my best friend and my almost sister-in-law and my nephew.

I've found my soul mate. Jasper Whitlock. The an who loved me. Actually loved me. He didn't run away when he found out about my past, he didn't hate me when I was raped, and he loved me completely.

There is nothing else for me to ask for…

Who know that being adopted would be the best thing to happen to me, even if a lot of bad things happened to get me to where I am?

**And there you go.**

**The end. **

**I'm crying. Really. I loved writing this story. **

**Now, I'm going to have an Epilogue, and it will be up no later than Saturday, and if it isn't up by then, I'll write another chapter after that. :)**

**I bid you all goodbye for now, until I get the Epilogue up, and maybe another story, who knows.**

**How do people feel about a...**

**Bella/Emmett,**

**Bella/Jacob,**

**Bella/Edward,**

**Bella/Paul**

**or**

**Bella/Peter fic? Which one do you think you'd enjoy more? **

**Let me know in a review. I love you all soo much. **

**Thanks again for all your love and support; I hope to start a new story soon. :)**


	14. Epilogue

**Okay. Last chapter of Adopted. Sad, isnt it? Now this chapter has a range of ten or so years... so, dont get pissed at me. :) **

**I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. They really inspired me to write more, and I did, resulting in a finished story that I thought would only be one or two chapters. So I thank you. :)**

**I own nothing... shocker. :/**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**Epilogue  
****Three Years Later**

As I sat next to Charlotte in our row, I couldn't help but look around the brightly decorated gym. Today was the day. The day I graduate High School and actually begin my life. My life with Jasper. Charlotte was chatting non stop about her plans for the future with Peter, and while I was happy for her, I couldn't find it in myself to listen to her. I was too busy waiting impatiently for the ceremony to end so I can go be with Jasper. I had a perfect idea on how he could congratulate me for graduating. It involved a bed, me and him, and very little clothes.

When the ceremony started, and the principle started to talk, I had to work hard to contain my groan of displeasure. Considering the ceremony had only just begun, I knew I'd be here for a while. While he went on about how our Grad class was the best Grad class the school has ever seen, I found myself fantasising about all the naughty things I could do to Jasper during my small Grad party tonight. As the image of sucking Jasper's cock popped into my head, I felt a blush graze my cheeks. I noticed Charlotte smirk at me when she glanced over and I couldn't help but blush.

Over the past three years, a lot of things have changed. Esme and Carlisle were still as in love as ever, and for that I couldn't be happier. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to their love. It was the purest of the pure; it was true love.

Edward and Rosalie had, sadly, not lasted very long after my trial. They both wanted different things. And, seeing as she wasn't around for, like, anything that's happened with our family since she and Edward began dating, I couldn't see why Edward would want to be with her anyway. They're break up was mutual, and Edward was now seeing a very beautiful girl he met at school, Theresa. She was amazing. She was actually an actress. Not a big star now, but she's been in a couple commercials. Mostly ones to do with teeth, seeing as she had a perfect set of pearly whites. She was only acting so she could get some money to finish medical school. She and Edward were both aspiring to be the same thing: a surgeon. You could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were in love. Theresa had been helping Edward for the past couple months of developing the new Ultrasound Technology, and according to Edward, they almost got it. Those two were absolutely perfect for each other.

Emmett and Victoria had gotten married seven months after Mason was born. The wedding was beautiful. Alice and I were bridesmaids, as were Jasper and Edward. They had no flower girl or ring bearer, however they did have me walk down the aisle with Mason instead of a bouquet of flowers. Even at such a tender age of seven months old, you could tell Mason was going to be exactly like Emmett. He had the dimples, the hair, the eyes, the face… everything. We all joke around and say Victoria had nothing to do with this baby, and that all she had to do was push it out. She always grumbled and told Emmett that if they're next child is exactly like him too, she was leaving him and taking the kids. He'd laugh and say it wasn't his fault. Which technically, it wasn't.

Alice and Jacob were still together and they were in love just as much as Jasper and I. They were absolutely perfect for each other. They both loved to shop -which is really weird on Jacob's part, but I didn't judge him- they love rap, they both love long walks on beaches, and apparently, they're apparently, very into kinky sex. Jasper and I walked in on them once… Alice had him tied to the bed and was holding a whip. I couldn't look at her the same for like, six months.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Charlotte pulled on my arm. "Come on, Bella, it's time to march!" she squealed. "We'll officially be Graduates soon!" I sighed and followed her.

After all the diplomas were given out and the Valedictorian has given her speech, we all tossed our hats and cheered.

When they all hit the floor, I immediately turned to look for my man. I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. I giggled and leaned into his chest. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and I looked up at him. Jasper smiled down at me and placed a kiss to my neck. "Congrats, baby doll. You're a Grad!" I giggled, and turned in his arms, putting mine around his neck. I kissed him deeply, passionately. His hands were gripping my waist hard, and mine were clinging to his hair… this kiss, it was as if it was the first time I kissed him all over again. It made me tingly in all the right places and I felt his hand slide down my back and over my ass.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I heard Elizabeth scold. "Your hand is too low for my liking.. And there are people around!" she hissed, slapping the back of his head. I didn't notice she was around, and when I pulled away from Jasper, my blush was instant. She smiled at me, "Congrats Bella," she hugged me, "Are you and Jasper going to college together now?" she smirked. I blushed again.

As Jasper had graduated a year before he, he'd taken this year off of school for me, and is going to school with me in the fall at Yale. We were going to go to Dartmouth, but I complained to Elizabeth and Esme that it was too expensive, so Jasper and I chose a college that was just _slightly _cheaper. it annoyed me that Esme and Carlisle would be spending so much money on me for schooling, but I had to admit I was excited to go to college. I would be able to try new things, like live in an apartment with Jasper… all alone… where there is no brothers or sister to interrupt us while we're getting it on.

Geez, listen to me, "getting it on," man you would think I was nothing but a sex crazed, hormonal teenager.

"Yes, mother," Jasper said in exasperation. "We've been over this many times. Bella and I are going to college together. We're going to be the same year." he said slowly, as if talking to a child. I couldn't help but giggle at them and I shook my head before kissing Jasper's cheek and looking around to find my family. I spotted Edward and Theresa standing near the back of the room, whispering to each other and looking so in love. I smiled at them, and when Edward caught my eye, he smiled and motioned me over. I walked across the gym and before I knew it, I flew into Edward' arms. He laughed and hugged me tightly, lifting me up and swinging me around. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," he smiled, hugging me tightly again.

"Congratulations, Bella," Theresa smiled. I thanked her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys. I can't believe I'm finally out of high school," I smiled huge.

"Well, you better believe it. Most of my favourite memories are from high school," Edward smiled, then it faltered. "On second thought… believe it, Bella. College will be the best years of your life," he smiled weakly. I smiled softly at him, placing my hand on his arm. No one spoke about the tragedies in my past, it was painful for everyone. Especially Jasper. If anyone even brings up the word "rape" he'll immediately look for me, or call me, just to make sure I'm okay. And when I hear his voice, or look into his eyes, I know he's been crying. Seeing as I'm completely healed from my attack, it doesn't bother me, but Jasper still thinks it's his fault that he wasn't there to protect me. I try to tell him it isn't, but he never listens to me, so I just hold him tight and whisper that I loved him.

We also didn't speak about my past around Theresa. She had no idea what had happened to me as a child, or when I moved here. She didn't even know I was adopted. We all knew it was horrible to keep secrets from her, but we needed to be absolutely sure that she was in love with Edward, and wouldn't leave when she knew that the family had been slightly damaged and comes with a horrible past.

After speaking with Edward and Theresa for a few minutes, I went off in search to find Emmett and Mason. I found them by a table near the front of the gym where they'd held the diplomas before handing them out. I placed my hand on Emmett's shoulder and he spun around with a smile. "Hey, Bella," he said overly cheerily. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just smiled.

"I don't care what your doing, but just don't corrupt my nephew," he only grinned. I looked at Mason who was just sitting on the table, innocently, and smiling at me innocently.

"Okay, buddy, what do you have there?' his wide, innocent eyes sparkled.

"Nofin, aunt Bewwa," he said, pouting.

"Mason, your just like your father," I smiled, kissing his head.

"Daddy!" he giggled. I shook my head at the boy and went to find Carlisle and Esme.

When I spotted them standing in a corner, I could tell they'd been waiting for me by the way their eyes lit up as they saw me walking towards them. I stopped in front of them, and smiled widely at them. "I'm finally finished," I sighed as they both hugged me.

"We're so proud of you," Esme whispered into my ear. "Now all we have to do is get Alice graduated, and then we have the whole house to ourselves," she laughed, sniffling. "Do you… do you really have to go so far away?" she whimpered, hugging me again. "What… what if something happens and I'm not there to protect you?" she asked softly, running her hands up and down my back. I felt myself smile as I hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, nothings going to happen to me. I promise. Besides, Jasper will be there. He can kill anyone who tries to hurt me." she sniffled and nodded. When she pulled back, I sighed in frustration before yanking the zipper of my graduation robe down and taking it off. I sighed in happiness and looked at them. They're jaws were dropped and they were looking at what I was wearing. Which, to tell you the truth, wasn't much. I was wearing a shimmery black strapless dress that reached mid thigh, with black tights and a pair of silver platform heels. Alice would be proud… if she wasn't fucking Jake. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"What?" I asked innocently as they continued to stare at me. Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortable while Esme looked away with a blush. I giggled. "Well I'm going to go find Jasper again," they nodded dumbly and I turned around, draping my robe over my arm. I walked around the gym for a few minutes, trying to find Jasper when I spotted him talking to Lauren. He looked angry.

I walked over, and I stopped slightly being her and motioned for him to be quiet. His eyes pleaded with me but I did nothing as I listened to her sprout bullshit.

"But, Jazzy boy, I swear, I saw Bella with the new kid behind the bleachers four o'clock yesterday!" she whined. I rolled my eyes. Jasper and I both knew what I was doing for o'clock yesterday. I felt a blush creep up o my face at the thought.

"Hey, Lauren." I smiled as I walked over to Jasper. "I wasn't fucking the new kid yesterday… I was fucking Jasper." I told her with a sneer.

"Good try, Swan, I know for a fact that Jasper doesn't want to sleep with you, when he could have me."

"Hey, Lauren, do you know how to swallow?" I asked. She looked at me for a second before nodding. "Good. I guess you should teach your mom how because you should've been a load she swallowed," I glared at her before taking Jasper's hand and leading him out of the gym, where I could here the cat calls at my comment.

Over the past few years, Lauren and I got into many, many, _many _fights, with me always coming out as the winner because she's too much of a blond to actually come up with a good come back. Jasper and I walked out to his car -as I still didn't want to drive mine- and pushed me against it. I felt his straining arousal against my thigh.

"Do you know how much of a turn on it is to watch you yell at Lauren?" he asked quietly, in his deep sex voice, running his nose down my neck.

"Mmm, almost as much as it is when you talk to me like that?" I whispered back before crashing my lips to his. Immediately, our tongues met in a passionate dance, and my hands were immediately in his hair. I hitched one of my legs up onto his hip and he pulled me up, wrapping both of them around his hips. He pushed me against the car, and ground himself into my harshly. I whimpered against his mouth.

"Jay…" I moaned as he sucked on my neck. "Jay, we're in the parking lot… of the school… with 1500 people inside…" I said breathlessly. "Take me home," I said. He groaned and put me down. We both scrambled to get in the car, and when he was on the high way, I smiled at him seductively and placed my hand over his straining jeans. His hips jerked, but the car stayed on the same path as it was. I undid his belt buckle and smirked at him. "Concentrate on the road, Jay, don't want to hurt me," I whispered as I pulled his marble length from his pants. He was long, hard, and ready for me. I smiled and licked my lips. I sunk my mouth down onto him as he pushed on the gas pedal harder.

**Later; Bella's Small Party**

"Bella?" Elizabeth called, smiling slightly. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, and got off of Jasper's lap. I gave him a lingering kiss, and giggled slightly when he tried to deepen it. I pulled back and raised my eyebrows at him, but he just smiled. I followed Elizabeth out onto he porch, and joined her on the porch swing. "You know I love you like my own, Bella, right?"

I smiled. "Of course,"

"Good, because I would like to know… what do you see in your future?"

The question shocked me. Not in a bad way. I just wasn't expecting it. "Well, Jasper and I talked… and we want to get married soon… maybe when I'm nineteen."

"Did he ask this of you?" she asked.

I smiled and let out a laugh. "No, I told him specifically, that I'd like to marry him out of high school… go to college together, graduate together, have great careers, and have babies… he was all for it. He told me he couldn't wait," I smiled.

Elizabeth was smiling too, "He agreed to having children?" she asked. I looked at her confused for a second.

"Yes, why is that so shocking?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing dear, it's just, after my miscarriage, Jasper was always wary about children. He used to tell me over and over that he never wanted children… I guess its kind of a shock that he agreed to have them,"

Jasper never wanted children? Then why did he agree to it? Was it to make me happy? To get me to stop talking about it? _No, Bella, you saw the smile on his face that day, _the little voice inside my head yelled at me. But I wasn't so sure anymore. What if Jasper didn't want kids, and only said he'd like them to make me happy? What if we have a few children and Jasper doesn't want them?

Those questions haunted me for the rest of the night. Jasper noticed I was a little distant throughout the night, and I tried to avoid him, not wanting to blurt anything out. My plan worked until he cornered me in my bathroom before we went to bed. He'd closed the door and walked over, putting his arms around me from behind. I didn't lean into him like normal, and I knew he sensed something wrong.

"Baby doll, what's wrong?" he whispered, kissing my neck. I had to suppress a shudder. I looked at him through the mirror.

"Jasper… are… are you sure you want kids with me one day?" I whispered, looking away from his eyes in the mirror. I could see in my peripheral vision that he scrunched up his eyebrows.

"What? What kind of question is that? Of course I do… Oh," he said suddenly. "Baby girl, are you pregnant?" he asked softly, turning my body around to look at him. I could see the worry on his face.

"No… not pregnant… but Elizabeth told me tonight that.. That you didn't want children… and well, I was wondering… are you sure you want them? Or is it just to make me happy?" I asked softly, still not meeting his eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Bella?" he whispered after a minute. "Can you look at me please?" he asked quietly. I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were shining with love and I couldn't help but sniffle. "Baby girl, of course I want kids. Its not just to make you happy. Part of it is, obviously, but I want them. I do. A little mini Bella would be perfect," he said softly, then he sighed. " I wanted to do this at a different time… somewhere romantic and definatley not in your bathroom, but I cant wait anymore."

I looked at him strangely.

"Bella, before I met you, I was afraid of life. I was afraid of love. I was afraid I'd never find someone to fit me. But when I met you in the mall, I knew. I knew immediately that you were the one for me. Just by your eyes. The chocolate pulled me in. Made me want you. Baby girl, you've been the love of my life ever since I met you… I just didn't realize it until the day I seen you in comfortable clothes with your hair up and no make up. The first time I awoke next to you after the accident, made me wish I could wake up to you every day. The first time we made love was the best moment in my life. Feeling you around me, squeezing, and moaning my name, that day will be etched into my mind for the rest of my life. Now, like I'd said, I wish I could do this different, and not in your bathroom, but I cant wait anymore…"

He got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. I gasped loudly, my hands covering my mouth as tears pooled in my eyes. "Jay…" I whispered.

"Shh," he smiled. "Isabella Cullen, I promise to love you for the rest of our lives, and I will try to give you everything that you need. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife, and marrying me?" he asked, slightly nervous.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. "YES!" I screamed loudly. "Oh my God, Jay," I whispered as I threw myself at him, not caring about the ring. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. Our lips moved in sync, small moans escaping our lips occasionally. I pulled back after a minute and whispered, "Yes," one more time before he smiled hugely and hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much, Baby doll,"

"I love you too, Jay," I sniffed as he opened the box. It was a simple ring, white gold with a diamond in between two smaller ones. It was so me. He slipped it onto my finger and I kissed him once more.

"You just made me the happiest man on the earth," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Jasper," I whispered, "will you make love to me?" I asked quietly, kissing his nose. He grinned and ran his hands down my back and over my ass. He hitched me up, wrapping my legs around his hips again. He walked to the door, opened it, and walked me over to my bed and dropping me down onto it.

"My pleasure, baby girl," he whispered.

**One Week Later**

"You want me to _what_?" Alice screamed at me, smiling hugely, and squealing. "You really want me to plan your wedding?"

When Jasper and I had woken up the morning after he proposed, we told everyone, as everyone was there. They were all happy for us, including Emmett, which was a shocker. I figured Emmett would be the hardest to get to accept this, but turns out, he didn't mind, seeing as Jasper had gone to him for permission… after Carlisle, of course. It made me blush, knowing her had to ask twice before he could officially ask me, and I could only glare at Emmett. Apparently, he had given Jasper a hard time.

And now, here I am asking Alice to plan my wedding because Jasper and I want to be married before we leave for school in the fall. it have Alice only two and a half months to plan the wedding, which I know she could do with her eyes closed.

"Of course, Alice, but I'm giving you conditions," she nodded, "I only want a small one, 100 people max." she pouted. "I get complete veto on the guest list," she smiled and nodded again, "and do not go over the top for this wedding. It does not have to cost a million dollars like yours and Jakes will when the time comes."

Jacob only smiled as he sat next to Alice, who was bouncing in her seat. "Alice, honey, calm down. Its not the end of the world. It's only Bella and Jasper's wedding.'

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yes, Jacob, it's only my weeding. No big deal," I said sarcastically while Alice glared at him.

"You will not ruin this for me. This might just start my career in Celebrity Wedding Planning!" she shrieked, before huffing up the stairs. I smirked at Jacob.

"Good luck with her," I said, nodding towards the stairs. He glared slightly, playfully before flashing a smile and bounding up the stairs. Knowing my sister and Jacob like I do, it only too five minutes before Alice was screaming at Jacob to just fuck her. I looked at Jasper, who was staring, eyes wide, at the ceiling, before I laughed and pulled him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we walked to his car hand in hand. I smiled.

"I'm going to the mall to rub it in Lauren's face that I'm marrying you. Not her." he chuckled at me and kissed my forehead.

**Day Of The Wedding**

I was pacing the floor of the living room frantically. I was getting married. Me! Isabella soon-to-be Whitlock is getting married. I cant wait until I can call Jasper my husband. _Husband! _Today was only something I dreamed about since I met him, and it was finally coming true.

Alice kept her promise. It was a small wedding. Maybe 50 or so people. It was held in Jasper's back yard, as they had a small river near the back of the yard and it would look absolutely beautiful in the pictures.

"Bella, please calm down, honey," Carlisle smiled slightly as he watched me pace the room.

"I cant," I replied quickly. "I wont be able to calm down until Jasper says "I do" and I know he's mine forever. Then, I can calm down." I sighed, biting my lip.

"Bella, he's yours forever now. This, the marriage, is just a piece of paper." I nodded once, but didn't stop my pacing.

When I heard the piano start playing -Edward playing it, of course- I relaxed slightly. I knew, by the sound of the music, that Jasper was here, and he wasn't going to leave me at the altar for some whore in the audience.

"Come on, Bella, it's time," Carlisle said as he stood in front of her. He had tears in his eyes. "My baby girl is all grown up," he whispered, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes. She smiled and leaned up to hug him.

"I love you, dad," I whispered, kissing his cheek. He smiled brilliantly before offering me his elbow. I took it, and as we walked down the hall, and towards the back French doors. I took a deep breath, and the doors opened, revealing a beautiful sunny day, 45 people sitting in front of me, my husband-to-be smiling brilliantly at me. As Carlisle walked down the tiny aisle made by the chairs, it took everything in me not to let go of Carlisle and just run up to my man. When we finally made it to the alter, Carlisle kissed my cheek ans shook Jaspers hand before he took his seat next to Esme. I smiled at them and stepped up next to Jasper.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of one Jasper Henry Whitlock, and one Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, in holy matrimony." as the minister when on with the oh-so-boring traditional speech, I could feel the presence of Jasper's body next to mine, and it made me want him. I wanted to do things to him… but I said nothing and tuned out the minister. When the vows came, I almost cried when Jasper repeated wheat the minister said. One lone tear fell when I repeated the exact same thing. Jasper was smiling hugely, and let out a small sob. When Jasper almost _yelled _I do, I laughed and wiped my tears carefully. I said "I do" at a slightly more appropriate volume and Jasper almost attacked me when he was told to kiss me.

The reception was a little short, seeing as there were only a few people who actually showed up to the party. There were maybe 20 or 25. We danced, laughed, had a good time. Everything you do at a reception. Emmett even got drunk and declared his undying love for pop tarts. My wedding was great… amazing.. Wonderful…

**Seven Years Later**

As I made sure everything was perfect for tonight, I went to check on the stuffed chicken breast I was making for dinner. Today was mine and Jasper's seventh wedding anniversary. I'd taken the day off from the hospital to set everything up and buy what was needed before I got to work. I had everything planned perfectly. We'd have dinner, sit on the porch swing outside and cuddle for a while, I'd give him my gift and then we'd make love. It's been the same every year and I absolutely love it. However, this year, there's a little something extra added into the mix.

I was on the phone with Victoria, who was having trouble trying to get her twin boys to bed. The poor woman had her hands full with them. Luckily, Mason was almost eleven years old now, so he was a little more cooperative. But not by much, which is sad. Victoria had the twins, Jesse and Josh two years ago. Once again, they were Emmett's children completely. No doubt about that. Anyone who new Emmett would know this. Apparently the Cullens have great genes.

Alice, after she became a Celebrity Wedding Planner, and Jacob became a surgeon along side Edward, they married almost right away, three years ago. They have the most cutest little girl ever, Emily, who was the spitting image of Alice. Jacob was slightly disappointed, but he got over it when he realized he had another Alice. It was kind of cute actually. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

Edward, the poor man, finally got married two years ago. After eight years of dating Theresa, they finally got married. They ha a little boy, Derek five months ago. He was the cutest. Ever. For once, a Cullen baby did not take after a Cullen. The baby took after Theresa. The hair, the eyes, the lips, the nose, the face, everything. The freckles were even placed in the right place. It was weird, but he was so cute. Little Jamie they called him.

And now there's me and Jasper. The only two who has no children yet. It's sad really because I know in my heart that I really want one. We've been trying for a few months now, and every time my monthly gift comes, I'm always depressed for a day or so before I'm okay. Until my period comes again the next month.

I had only five minutes until Jasper got home and I needed everything to be perfect. I sat on the couch and my heart jumped when I heard his car door close. I stayed on the couch and watched as he walked in, past me and into the kitchen. I watched him stop and looked around confused before he turned around and spotted me… in my lingerie…

I watched his blue eyes darken slightly and he smiled. "I like this welcome home present," he smirked before walking over and taking my face in his hands. He kissed me feverishly, and I moaned.

"It's been too long," I whispered. He nodded, and ran his hand down to cup my breast.

I pushed him away.

"No! I cooked you dinner, baby," I was disappointed that he never wished me a happy anniversary, but I figured he was just drawing it out. I lead him into the kitchen and he smiled at the steaming meal on the table. We took our seats and began eating. It was quiet, as we stared at each other mostly, but it wasn't unpleasant. It made me love him all the more because we didn't have to fill every silence.

When we finished dinner, I walked behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I smirked. "Did you have a good day, baby?" I asked, pressing my fingers into his shoulders. He moaned. "Do you know what day it is?"

At this, his eyes glimmered with amusement, "It's Saturday, baby doll," I scowled at the back of his head.

"It is," I purred into his ear. "Other than that, do you know what occasion falls onto today?"

"No, baby, I don't. Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked, the amusement never leaving his eyes.

I glared at him, "It's our anniversary, you ass!"

He smiled, "I know that," he smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out s small box. I smiled at him and took it before opening it to the most gorgeous pair of earrings I've ever seen. Chocolate diamonds spelled out the letter B. Tears welled in my eyes and I sniffed before kissing him hotly. He groaned against my mouth before I pulled back and reached under the table to get his gift. I bit my lip as I handed it to him, and looked away as he opened it.

I heard him take out the rattle and the small bib, before I heard a sharp intake of breath as I heard the tissue I had over the last object was moved. I looked over at him and he was staring down at the small pregnancy test in his hands. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes before he jumped up, knocking over his chair and kneeling before me. He placed his hands on my stomach, and whispered softly, "My baby…"

Tears fell down my face and I ran my hands through his hair. "Your baby, Jay,"

He stood up and took me into his arms, spinning me around. "MY BABY!" he yelled, laughing, crying and kissing me all at the same time. "I'm going to be a daddy,"

"You are," I smiled, kissing him.

He kissed me back, softly and moved his hands to my stomach. He pulled back and sniffed again, "You just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Bella,"

I smiled, "I love you too, Jasper,"

**Nine Months Later**

"Just push, Baby girl," Jasper commanded as he held my hand. I've been in labour for the past 42 hours, with absolutely no sleep, nothing to eat, and only ice chips to suck on. I was ready to die! My baby just didn't want to come out, and it worried me. "Bella, push!" Jasper said again. I let out a scream as I sat up and pushed with everything I had. I felt Esme dabbing my head with a towel to keep the sweat from rolling down my face.

"Okay, Bella, your baby's crowning," Finally. "I need you to push once more then relax," I pushed, screamed and squeezed Jaspers hand before I relaxed. It felt weird, having a baby being pulled from your body. "One more push," I followed his orders before a loud, ear piercing cry ran through the room. I slumped back on the pillow, exhausted, hungry, I watched Esme wash my baby before the small white blanket covered baby was placed on my chest. "It's a girl,"

I smiled and looked over at Jasper who had tears running down his cheeks.

"A Girl…" he whispered, moving his forefinger to her hand. More tears fell as she grabbed onto it and squeezed. "What are we going to name her?' he asked softly, looking down at me.

"Alexa Katie Whitlock," I whispered. "After your mother," he smiled and nodded, kissing me.

"Okay, how about we let mommy rest? 42 hours in labour can be tiring,"

I giggled slightly, closing my eyes as Jasper took Alexa from me. I watched him hold her, coo at her and smiled down at her with suck love and adoration, I knew I was officially second as the woman in his life, and I was totally okay with that. I closed my eyes, mumbling "I love you,"

When I woke up again, I awoke from hunger. I called for Esme who came running in

She handed me a huge plate full of bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns. I smiled. "Thanks mom. Where's Jasper and Alexa?" I asked immediately digging in.

"They're in the nursery. Jasper didn't want her to wake you up." I nodded.

"How long was I asleep?"

She smiled. "A day and a half."

I gaped at her. "WHAT?"

"You deserved it after that long labour you had." I sighed and nodded before I continued to eat my food. After Esme left with my dirty dishes, Jasper walked in with Alexa.

"Hey baby doll," he whispered, kissing my forehead, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled, "I don't have our little girl ripping my insides out… so I'm good," I laughed as I sat up, wincing slightly at the soreness between my legs. I looked down at Alexa as Jasper sat next to me on our bed. "We did good, honey,"

He smiled, and nodded. "We did."

I looked up at him, "Don't expect another one until she's at least four," I glared. He smiled.

"I can live with that," he nodded. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, baby doll," he whispered.

**AAaNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD, thats a wrap.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, I loved them all. **

**And for the next story, a lot of people wanted Emmett/Bella, more people wanted Peter/Bella, and others wanted Jacob/Bella. SO, I'm going to write one-shots for Emmett and Jacob, and eventually write a story for Peter. I dont know when that'll be because I have to outline it, and write it... so it might be next week, or after Christmas. **

**I hope you all liked the Epilogue. I know I did. Lots of sex... that I didn't describe, sorry about that. **

**So, please review and let me know what you thought about it. :)**

**Love you all.**

**LittleKatieWhitlock :)**


	15. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. :)**

**How've you been since this story ended yesterday? Good, I hope you've all been well.**

**I've decided to do outtakes from this story. If you want me to a specific outtake, PM me, and let me know about it, and who's POV you want it in.**

**Again, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, and I hope to recieve some requests soon.**

**Love you all. **

**:)**


End file.
